Star Wars, A New Generation: The New Skywalkers
by Starcrossed-Destiny
Summary: New Skywalkers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**L**ight shone in through Evalina's window. She sat up in her bed, squinting. She got up and walked to her window and looked out. A parade was making its way down the streets of downtown Theed. The Celebration day had arrived! She had forgotten totally! She changed in a rushed way and ran down the steps of her chambers. As she ran down the stairs, she almost ran straight into her friend, Logan.

"Whoa, Evalina, you're late," Logan said. Evalina pursed her lips.

"I know," she said.

"We have special guests coming in today," Logan informed her. " Mom told me that two Jedi are coming to watch out for the parade. They're coming in the shop. You should watch out for them, today will be busy." Being Celebration day, it marked the second centennial celebration of the victory Naboo had over the Trade Federation. Since then, more trouble from the Trade Federation had arisen, but the Naboo always had time to celebrate. They were very nonviolent people. Three very special Jedi had helped them, and Evalina had wanted to meet Jedi ever since had heard the story. One very special Jedi in particular she had learned about and that being Anakin Skywalker, her great great great grandfather. Yes, her name was Evalina May Skywalker, her father being Cade Skywalker. Her great great great grandmother was the great Queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala. She had never met her mother, and to that day, knew nothing about her. Her family was a great mystery to her, she had only met her father once, and he did not seem happy. She was told that her father had been trained in both the Jedi arts and sith. She knew only that he lived in Coruscant now. She had her Skywalker family's blonde hair, but apparently had her other side's brown eyes. Everybody that knew of her family said she looked just as her great and so on grandmother, Padme. She had the beautiful but piercing brown eyes, sweet smile, and longish hair. Since Evalina had never met her estranged mother, and her father lived in Coruscant, she lived in Naboo, with Logan and his mother. His father had died when he was young, so to keep their money on track, they ran a small cafe in the city of Theed. Evalina had pretty much been adopted by the Cassette family. They had taken care of her since she was small. She never told anyone who her family was. Evalina was shy in the first place, and didn't want to know what people would say once they found out her family had once been royalty. So if anyone asked, her name was Evalina Cassette. Logan's mother, Aduro Cassette was so kind to Evalina; she sometimes caught herself calling her Mother.

"Good bye, have a good Celebration day!" Evalina said to a customer as they left. She heard them say a thank you as she wiped their table down.

"Seen the Jedi yet?" Logan asked her as he walked by.

"Not yet," she replied quietly. All her family history had been Jedi and she wanted to find more about them. Just as she had said that, two men in light brown and dark brown hooded cloaks walked in the cafe door. All of a sudden, Evalina felt her skin tingle on her right arm. She stared at it. A voice in her head told her to look up. As she did, she caught the eye of one of the men. She looked away quickly as he whispered something the other. They both sat down at a small table in the back corner. Evalina caught Logan's wrist as he walked by again.

"That's them," she whispered quickly. He looked where her eyes pointed.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just...Do."

"Okay, go talk to them," he said as if it were no big deal. Evalina stared blankly at Logan.

"Are you kidding me? It's not that easy, you can't just go up to a Jedi and start-" She was cut off by Logan pulling her towards them. "Wait! Logan! St-" They stood in front of the two men now, so she decided to be silent.

"Hello," Logan said, "Welcome to our cafe, I'm Logan Cassette and this is Evalina Skywalker." The two still hooded men exchanged looks. Evalina elbowed Logan in the ribs.

"You can't tell them who I am, remember!" she hissed, but it was too late. One of the men took off his hood, revealing his short brown hair and green eyes. The other one followed; he had brown eyes and longish dark brown hair, which surprised Evalina; she had heard Jedi Padawans had short hair and braids. Well, maybe he wasn't a Padawan. The first one looked older than the other; maybe mid thirties, and the other about eighteen, possibly seventeen.

"Did you say Skywalker?" asked the first man in a strong, but kind voice. Logan nodded earnestly. Evalina widened her eyes at him as a warning. The two men exchanged looks again. This time, the second one spoke:

"May we speak to you, Miss Skywalker?"

Evalina led them into a separate room that people usually rented out for parties and such. The two Jedi sat at one table, and Evalina sat across from them. Logan started to follow, but Evalina waved him away.

"The store?" she said. Logan's face fell a little.

"Right," he said, and left the room to attend the store. She noticed the Jedi moved swiftly, but quietly, obviously from years of training.

"Miss Skywalker, do you know much of your distant family?" the first asked. Evalina shook her head distantly.

"Not much, no. All I know is that my father, Cade, lives in Coruscant. I've been told he was a Jedi, once." She looked at the floor."I never met my mother." The first man nodded his head, as if he expected this.

"Do you know much of the Jedi, and sith?" the second asked also in a kind of demanding way.

"Yes, of course, the Dark Side consists of people trained in the Jedi arts, but have different ways, they call themselves sith; most of the good Jedi, are of the Galactic Republic or part of the Jedi council." Evalina said this quickly. She didn't know how smart-toned she sounded until she had said it. She looked at the floor again. The two Jedi looked surprised she knew this much. But how couldn't she; it was in her blood.

"Many of your family were Jedi, as you may know," the first spoke again. Evalina nodded. Of course she knew that. "Well, some of them were Sith Lords. Your great great great grandfather, Anakin, was the grea Sith Lord; Darth Vader." Evalina was not surprised. She had felt angry sometimes for no reason, and she let it control her. She somehow felt that her family had been the same way. "Your family after him were perfectly fine. Very well trained Jedi and strong in the Force. We believe seeing you was not a coincidence. We believe you may also be strong in the Force." Evalina let that sink in. She couldn't believe it. She knew all her life that her family were Jedi, but how could she be one? She just couldn't think about it. Two strangers come in and tell her that she has a huge Jedi family and that she may be one too. What was she supposed to think?

"Not to mean rude, but who exactly are you?" Evalina asked finally. The first one answered,

"I am a Jedi master, my name is Vinco Nutus, and this is my Padawan, Toby Noctis." So Evalina had been right. "We made plans to come here today in a sense that somebody of great importance was still here in Theed, and as soon as we got close, we sensed a strong presence in the Force." Evalina stared at her feet. She just couldn't take it in.

"Okay." She didn't know what else to say. The younger Jedi, apparently named Toby, smiled as if he were remembering something funny.

"Evalina, we do sense much power in you. Would you happen to know what Midi-Chlorines are?" asked Vinco. Evalina nodded. They were the microscopic life forms that lived in every living thing. The more you have the more powerful of a Jedi you become."Good, good. Would you be abject to us taking a blood test from you?" Evalina thought about it. Of course she would like to, but what about her friends here in Theed? They might take her away to Coruscant…Where her father was. She nodded, and put out her right arm. Vinco took a small device out of his cloak, and something poked Evalina's arm. She flinched. Vinco handed a small red tube to Toby and Toby put it in another device. After a few moments, Toby's eyes widened. He showed something to his Master. Toby whispered to Vinco,

"The count it well over 20,000. That's almost off the charts." They both looked up at Evalina. She blinked and pretended she didn't hear what they said.

"Evalina, your Midi- Chlorian count is almost as high as Anakin Skywalker's. I sense you will be a good Jedi."

"Wait a minute," Evalina said. "Does this mean that you are going to take me to Coruscant?" Toby looked at his Master.

"Only if you want us to. We could always use a powerful Jedi, if trained well." He looked back at Vinco. "But Master, will they take her? She is well over the training age." Evalina tried to ignore the fact that he had just called her 'too old.'

"I do not know, young Padawan," Vinco admitted." But if they do not, we will train her ourselves."

"Master-" Toby started.

"Listen to me, Toby. We will train her if they do not. She is very powerful in the Force, which is something we cannot ignore. You will do well to listen."

"Yes, Master," Toby said quietly. Evalina blinked. Had they forgotten that she was still sitting there? Vinco turned back to Evalina.

"Evalina, would you like to come to Coruscant with us to address the Jedi Council?" She stared at him without meaning to. It seemed sudden to her, but she had always wanted to learn to be a Jedi, and even better, her father was there!

"If you don't mind..." she said slowly. The two Jedi smiled at her. She wondered how she would say good bye to her friends all of a sudden. "That would be great," she said finally. She smiled back at them.

The two Jedi said they would have to go get some things in the town and contact the Council before they could leave, so as soon as the door closed behind them, she ran up to her chambers and pulled out a bag. She stuffed as many things as she could in. After she was done packing, she ran back down the stairs to continue helping with the rushed day. After she cleared one table, Logan passed by her again. Sadness struck her as she thought of how much she would miss him and his mother. She tried to shake off the thought and continued working. About an hour later, the Jedi returned.

"Hello again Evalina, have you packed your bags?" Vinco asked.

"Yes, I have everything ready."

"You haven't told anyone of anything yet, have you?"

"Not yet." She felt sad at the thought.

"Good. I do have one question. How old are you? The council would like to know."

"Fifteen?" Toby offered.

"Sixteen," Evalina corrected. Vinco didn't say anything.

"Well, I do suppose we should get going. Would you like to say goodbye to anyone?" he asked. Evalina nodded. Logan walked up to her from the kitchen.

"Hello again," he said to the two. Then he turned and faced Evalina. "We need your help in the kitchen."

"Logan," she started, but she choked up and looked at Vinco for help. He got a soft look in his eye as if he totally understood.

"Young man, your friend here has the Midi-Cholorians of a Jedi Master, even higher than mine. She has agreed to train with us on Coruscant." He put his hands on Evalina's shoulders. Logan didn't look surprised, but he did look a bit sad.

"Evalina?" he asked.

"Yes?" She asked, scared of what he was going to say.

"Show how awesome you are to those guys, okay?" Evalina smiled and walked up to hug him. She couldn't believe she had to say good bye to her best friend. He met her in an embrace. Toby raised an eyebrow at his Master, but Vinco only smiled. Evalina pulled back and smiled at Logan.

"Where's your mom? I have to tell her good- bye too."

"In the kitchen," he replied.

"I'll be right back," she promised the Jedi and Vinco nodded once. Evalina ran into the kitchen. Ms. Cassette was brewing some tea. She turned when she saw Evalina rush into the room.

"Oh hello dear. Here to help? I could use some help with the dish washing..."

", I came to say thank you and good bye." She looked stunned.

"My dear, where are you going?" So Evalina told her the long and complicated story of how she met the Jedi and where she was going and why. When she finished, Ms. Cassette wiped her hands on a towel and rushed over to Evalina and held her in a very tight embrace.

"Oh my dear, you know we will miss you!"

"I'll miss you both too," Evalina whispered over her shoulder. After Ms. Cassette was done 'fixing' with Evalina's clothes and had hugged her at least five times, she said goodbye. Evalina walked out of the kitchen, Ms. Cassette was at her heels, as she wanted to meet the people that were taking her adoptive daughter.

"Your mom doesn't really know how to say good bye," she muttered to Logan. He smiled at her.

"We'll miss you, Evie," he said as he put his hand on her head. Toby looked at his Master, as if expecting him to say something. Vinco nodded and said,

"Young man, you may come if you wish." Logan stared blankly at him, and Ms. Cassette's eyes grew round. "We do not sense a high Midi-Chlorian count from you, but," He shrugged. "Perhaps you can still be of some use." Ms. Cassette made a strange sound. Vinco turned to her, and sense of kindness crept into his eyes. "I understand it must be difficult for you to have your son Evalina gone, but I promise we will take care of them both." After a long silence, Ms. Cassette sighed.

"If you want to go, Logan, you may," she said.

"Oh please Logan!" Evalina cried, "Come with us!" Logan seemed to be thinking. Evalina didn't know why it was taking him so long to choose; it was a cool place to go. He smiled at her.

"Of course I'll go with you!" Evalina smiled.

"Thank you! Now I'm excited even more, if that's possible." Toby and Vinco smiled at Evalina's joy.

"Well young man, you should gather your things, if you plan on leaving," Vinco told Logan.

"Oh, of course." He dashed off into his room. After awhile he came back, and hugged his mother goodbye. Ms. Cassette sniffed and walked back into the kitchen.

"You were right about my mom. She thinks good bye is the worst word in the dictionary." Logan said.

"I'd agree," Evalina answered. Logan shrugged.

"I guess, but sometimes, you have been in the same place for way too long. I have been over due for a long vacation. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, I have lived here all my life too, or at least most that I remember. Do you know when I got here Logan? You were a little older."

"Yeah, you were about three years old; I have no idea where you came from, but-"

"Excuse my manners," Toby interrupted."But we mustn't waste any time. Evalina is already older then allowed so we should not get worked up for nothing if she is not accepted." Vinco put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"Patience, young Padawan. We will see to it that Evalina gets her place in the Jedi world. Things will turn out." Toby said nothing. Evalina was anxious to turn the conversation away from her, and she was ready to leave.

"Are we ready to depart?" she asked. Vinco nodded.

"Only if you are, young Skywalker." They turned to depart. Evalina noticed a cloaked man in the darkest corner of the room, inspecting the tables intently. As if that wasn't odd enough, he leaned down to a silver chain on his wrist, and seemed to say something to it. She shook her head as if trying to shake off what she just saw. They were starting to walk out the door when Evalina tensed. She quickly looked at Toby with a look of slight fear. He nodded encouragingly.

"Master," he warned.

"I sense it too," his master said quickly. They both whirled around. Vinco tossed Evalina a black and silver metal piece. She barely caught it. She examined the sides of it carefully and hit a button. Out of the top of it a brilliant blue light shot out. She moved back slightly. Toby and Vinco walked toward the back to investigate.

"Hmm," Evalina said in amazement. "A lightsaber." She suddenly looked up. She sensed it. She whirled around and her saber blocked a shot of a gun. All the guests had cleared out but the strange man she had seen at the table. He stumbled back in surprise as the shot bounced back at him. She instinctively stroke downwards and sliced at him, with great accuracy. She lowered the blade surprised at what she had done, and how quickly she did.

"Evalina?" Toby's voice said from across the room. She looked up. Both Vinco and Toby look dumb struck. She blushed and looked back down.

"Sorry. I have no idea how that happened."

"Are you all right?" Toby asked her. She nodded slowly. He walked over to the man Evalina had sliced down and examined his silver bracelet. His face turned from worry to surprise.

"Master, the Trade Federation! I would recognize this symbol anywhere!" Vinco walked quickly over to Toby, and Evalina noticed they had retrieved their cloaks.

"What is he doing here?" Vinco murmured to himself. He looked down at the fallen man's face with a look of confusion on his face. He studied the man and his expression turned to shock."Evalina, you just killed the Warlord of the new Trade Federation.; Callo Marcaus."

"Wait, the new Trade Federation? I thought they were totally wiped out, over two hundred years ago, today!"

"Hmm, it does seem odd that they make an attack the day they were defeated." Vinco said.

"We have been tracking this guy for many months now. We foresaw that the armies were stirring," Toby stepped in. He shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe he was gone, just like that." He turned to his Vinco. "Master, don't you find it strange that they only attack Evalina?" Vinco nodded.

"Yes, Toby. It is strange in deed. It was as if they knew something about her. Something that we don't know."

After they checked to make sure nobody else was around, they started off. They walked out the door and walked down a long alley in Theed. Blue house buildings lined the streets.

"So where exactly is your ship?" Logan asked Vinco and Toby.

"Not far," Vinco replied. "Just down the way." So they walked a little farther, turned a corner and stood in front of a large Naboo Hanger.

"How did we not see this before?" Evalina asked in disbelief. Toby turned to look at her.

"You never saw this before?" he turned back to the building. "How could you not? It's huge." They walked inside of the building just to find a huge ship that looked like it barely fit inside.

"Wow," Logan said in awe.

"That's a Republic Cruiser!" Evalina exclaimed."That's from the old Republic. Where did you find one?"

"Good eye," Vinco said "It was indeed hard to find, but here it is. It turned out that our enemies had one as a trophy. It was burned a little and scraped." He shrugged. "But we fixed it up." Evalina stared at the bright red ship in amazement. Maybe this was a little more real then she first thought. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Well, should we stand here, or get in?" Toby asked.

They climbed inside the huge red ship.

"Wow," Logan said again, clearly impressed. Evalina was thinking about all the trials and test she would have to go through in the next few months, even years. She didn't realize she was frowning.

"Smile, Evie," Logan nudged her. "It's good for you." She forced a brave smile, but her eyes said different. They all claimed seats in the huge cockpit and buckled themselves in.

"Is everyone seated?" Vinco asked. "Good. You do not want to be standing while Toby is at the controls." Sure enough, Toby had jumped into the pilot's seat and was clutching on to the controls so hard, his knuckles were white.

"Is it too early to get air sick?" Logan teased.

"Yes," Toby said without looking back. Then he turned to Vinco. "Sorry Master, I didn't know my driving worried you." Evalina thought they had hurt his feelings, but when he turned back around, he was smiling as if their worry amused him. Toby pushed a series of red, green and blue buttons and pulled a lever. The engine roared to life and Evalina felt them gaining air. A huge garage like gate opened in front of them and they sped off in the air. The gate closed quickly behind them. As soon as she found it safe to stand up, Evalina walked down the halls of the ship and found a seat in a little room. Logan came in the room as well and sat in a chair across the room. Evalina looked out a small window. She saw the city of Theed passing quickly behind her and felt a warm tear go down her cheek. As much as she wanted to follow in her real family's footsteps, she was leaving the only place she would call home.

After what seemed like hours, Toby strolled into the room and collapsed on a chair.

"Who's driving?" Logan asked him.

"Auto-pilot," he said. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I didn't know this ship had Auto-pilot," Evalina said. Toby shrugged.

"We fixed it up, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Evalina recalled. She looked around the room. She noticed all kinds of queer objects, some random powders, guns and some other things she couldn't name. She wondered what they all did, and hoped they would be useful.

"Hey guys," Logan said. "I'm going to catch some sleep." He got up and walked into a room across the hall.

"Good night," Evalina told him. Toby sighed and sat up.

"So, what's Naboo like?" he asked Evalina.

"Well, it's green, I guess. Not much more to say about a place you've lived in for almost ten years."

"Hmm," Toby mused. "Coruscant gets boring too. From the few minutes I saw of Naboo, it looks much more interesting than just a huge city."

"I'll take your word for it, but I'm still eager to see all the places and new people."

"I have a feeling that you're a little scared, too," Toby said looking at her. Evalina shrugged.

"Ah, maybe a little. I mean this could really change my life."

"I do admire you for coming with us so quickly. I am glad we found you first. If the sith had found you before we got here, who knows what could have happened. Instead of working together, we may have been fighting against each other." Evalina said nothing. The truth was she actually was more scared then she seemed to show. But she was still excited and she couldn't wait to get there, for better or worse. She grimaced. "What's wrong?" Toby asked her.

"Hmm?" She shook her head. "Nothing." Toby studied her for a second.

"Okay..." He continued to look at her.

"Really, I'm okay," She told him again.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Evalina blinked. He still looked at her with soft, regarding eyes. She got the feeling he was trying to read her emotions, but for reasons she didn't know. She looked away finally, but she still felt his staring eyes on her. She turned back to him.

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked. He smiled and shook his head as if finally getting the emotion he wanted, which made no sense at all.

"No, nothing," he said and frowned. He cocked his head. Evalina sat up straighter. Did he feel it too? She got up abruptly.

"Do you feel that, Evalina?" Toby asked.

"Yes, I hoped I was wrong," she said nervously and sprinted across the halls with Toby at her heels. They ran into the cockpit, and saw Vinco gripping tightly to the controls, his face as white as snow.

"Master, what's wrong?" Toby asked. Vinco looked up at them and pointed out the window. There was a strange looking ship in front of them, and it looked very familiar to Evalina.

"Is, isn't that a Droid Starfighter?" Evalina asked.

"Yes," Vinco confirmed her worries, "That is why I am concerned."

"Why?" Evalina asked. "It's a single ship."

"More will come into view Evalina," Toby said. "A single Starfighter is not sitting here by its self."

"This ship has no way to defend us," Vinco said.

"But I thought you guys fixed this thing up!" Evalina exclaimed.

"We did," Toby insisted. "But this ship is mostly just for travel, or diplomatic missions, not fights."

"If they attack us, we may need to use the escape pods," Vinco said. "Just sit down and hope it doesn't notice us." Two more Star fighters came into view and then four more, and then six more. Evalina started to get nervous. Escape pods would almost help none. They would attack those too, and they had no way of hitting back.


	2. Chapter 2

**E**valina sat down in a chair and began tapping her fingers across the arm rest. Ten more starships had arrived near their ship, but so far, they seemed to not have noticed them. Toby and Vinco appeared to be perfectly okay with the situation and she had no idea how they could possibly be. She certainly wasn't.

"Hey, aren't you worried?" she asked them finally. "What if they happen to notice us?" They looked at her like they had forgotten she was there.

"No, not yet. It helps to keep calm," Vinco informed her. She thought he was crazy. How on earth was she supposed to stay calm? She just sighed and lay back in her chair, where she couldn't see the other ships. Suddenly the ship shook violently. Evalina sat up quickly."What was that?" she asked nervously. Toby took a deep breath.

"You can be worried now," he said.

"Why? Did they hit us?" Evalina jumped up.

"Yes," Vinco said trying to look calm, but Evalina saw fear in his eyes. She had no idea how she could read people so well. Something else shook the ship. Evalina jumped.

"Tobias, take Evalina to an escape pod, and go to the nearest planet you can."

"Yes Master," he said and grabbed Evalina's hand."Come on Evalina."

"Wait!" she cried. "Where's Logan?" The two Jedi exchanged looks.

"Where did he go? I thought he was with you!" Vinco said.

"He went into to a room," Toby said. Evalina let go of Toby's hand and ran into the hall. "Evalina," Toby warned.

"Logan!" Evalina shrieked. Logan tumbled out of a room.

"What is going on?" he asked. Evalina guessed he had been sleeping. He was squinting, just getting used to the light.

"Vinco will take you to an escape pod, he's in the cockpit. Do not hesitate to go. We will meet you near Dagobah," Toby told him. He paused. "Go!"

"Oh, sorry. Bye Evie," he said to Evalina. "See you soon." Evalina threw her arms around him.

"Bye Logan, be safe," she let go. Logan sprinted down the hall and into the cockpit.

"Come on Evalina," Toby said. She noticed something different in his voice. He took her hand again. She nodded.

"Okay." Together they ran as fast as they could down the entire length of the ship and into the escape pod room. Toby lifted one of the doors and ushered Evalina in. She sat quickly sat down on a chair.

"You ready?" Toby asked. Evalina nodded reluctantly.

Toby pushed some buttons, pulled some levers, flipped a switch, and Evalina was jerked forward. She fell off her chair and skid across the room. She hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked her. Evalina closed her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder where it hit the wall. She nodded and got up. This time she buckled herself in.

They continued flying with an occasional violent shake from getting hit, but the pod managed to hold up.

"Where are we?" Evalina asked after what seemed like hours of flying. Toby examined a projection of a map.

"We're about half way to Dagobah," he told her.

"Only half way?" she complained.

"Be patient," Toby said. "We'll get there." Evalina sat back in her chair. If Toby was telling her to be patient, well, it could take awhile. Toby pushed some more buttons and then got up to sit next to Evalina.

"I set it on auto-pilot to Dagobah," he said, "We should be there in about two hours." Evalina sighed. She looked around the room to find something to abolish the awkward silence. She looked around the entire perimeter of the room until her eyes fell upon Toby. He held her stare. His brown eyes were very soft, but they also showed power.

"You have pretty eyes," Evalina told him. Then she widened her own eyes. _I can't believe I just said that! _She thought. Toby just smiled and said,

"Thank you." He looked away. They sat in silence for a few moments. Occasionally, Toby would open his mouth, but then close it again. Evalina wondered if he liked her. Then she hated herself even more for asking that. Last time she checked, Jedi weren't allowed to marry, much less date. But then, there was her family. She got up her courage.

"Toby, are Jedi aloud to, you know, date?" Once she asked, she heard how ridiculous it sounded. His face remained the same, but his eyes had a funny glint in them.

"Yes, they can now," he answered. "Just as long as they keep some of their mind on the Jedi Order. You'll learn a lot more, once we get to Coruscant." Evalina thought for a minute.

"How old were you when you got to Coruscant?" she asked Toby. He shrugged.

"I don't really remember. I was too young." Evalina let it go. As she sat waiting to arrive, she began thinking about how this all happened so quickly. Evalina wanted to shrink in her chair. Everybody was making exceptions, just for her. Why was she so loved now? _Just for my abilities._ She thought, but then bit her tongue for thinking it. She looked out one of the small windows of the pod, and saw that the Star fighters were no longer chasing them. She sighed in relief. Toby crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Evalina asked him. He nodded once, and then reopened his eyes and sat up again.

"I don't really sleep well at my house in Coruscant." He shrugged. "I think too much at night. I remember things better at that time, it's like I focus too hard."

"Hmm," Evalina said. "I think about my family a lot at night." Toby nodded as if this didn't surprise him.

"Family is very important to Jedi," he said. Evalina cocked her head.

"Really? I wouldn't think so. I mean they are separated from their families at a young age. They rarely see them, if at all, right?"

"Maybe," Toby mused. "But, Jedi make new families. A master is like a parent to the Padawan. Sometimes, if they are closer in age, brothers, or sisters."

"Well, I look forward to that," Evalina said, and she meant it. She really couldn't wait to meet new people, have new experiences, and go on journeys.

"Good," Toby said. "Keep that attitude. You'll get bored of it soon." Evalina raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Toby." He looked at her and laughed.

"You're welcome." He studied her eyes. "You have pretty eyes too."

Evalina blushed.

"Thank you." Toby smiled at her. Evalina blinked. "So how old are you exactly?" she asked. Toby's smile widened, as if her question amused him.

"Almost seventeen," he replied.

"Hmm, I was close," Evalina said.

"How old did you think I was?" Toby asked her.

"Seventeen, eighteen." Toby nodded. "I'm quite good at that, by the way." Evalina winked at him. Toby's smile got a little wider again.

"Okay, my turn," he said.

Evalina knit her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's my turn to ask the questions," Toby said, sitting up some more. "Now that you know about me, it's time I know more about you." Evalina blushed. Nobody had really cared about what she was like before, away from Logan and his mom.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"You already told us how old you are, so just like where you're from, other than Naboo, what you think about different things, basic things." Evalina stared at Toby.

"Basic things?" She sat up to Toby's level. "I have a lot of things about me, and the basic things about you, aren't so basic to me."

"Well, you must be an interesting person then." Toby put his hands behind his head. Evalina laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far." Toby looked at her again.

"I would." They looked each other in the eye. Evalina was starting to notice that he looked her in the eye a lot, as if always trying to read her emotions. She didn't really care; it was just that she found it odd.

"Toby, why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"You look me in the eye a lot." She repeated what she was thinking in her mind. Toby looked away.

"Yeah, that's it." Evalina had a feeling that wasn't really it.

"Toby is everything alright?" she asked. Toby focused on her.

"Evalina, no, not really. My master and I have been tracking some of the worst things lately. It's really frustrating! And then you come along and everything gets confusing."

"How so?" Evalina asked softly.

"Well, I don't know, it's just..." He froze. A small mechanical voice said,

"Destination, reached."

"Put on your belt," Toby demanded. Evalina silently complied, and held on to her chair. She wondered what Toby had meant, things being confusing. Suddenly, there was a massive shudder and the pod rocked back and forth, then rolled to a stop. Evalina put a hand to her head.

"Ugh," she managed.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked, in a slightly annoyed tone. Evalina nodded, and unbuckled herself. Toby went to the door and attempted to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Hmm, the impact must have jammed it shut." He studied it for a moment, and then kicked it with all his might. The door busted open, revealing a misty, dark area. Toby coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, as the mist had started filling the pod. He walked over to Evalina and gave her his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up. Together, they walked to the door. Toby jumped off the pod, and into a shallow pool of dark liquid. He offered Evalina his hand once again and helped her down off the pod. Evalina wondered what Toby was going to tell her. She had a mind of once being told part of something; she was irritable until she was told the rest of the story. She would much rather wait until they had it all ready for her in order then have some, and then have to wait patiently for the rest. Patience? Not her strong point."Evalina, let me contact Master Vinco real quick and then I'll know what to do."

"Okay," Evalina said simply. Toby nodded once, and then slipped behind some trees. Evalina waited a few moments, and then took out the lightsaber Vinco had entrusted her with a few moments ago. She tossed it back in forth from hand to hand a few times, then pushed a small black button. The brilliant blue light shot out of the handle. Evalina smiled at it. She didn't know why, but she felt...Complete. She listened to the hum of the blade quietly. She stood there a stared at it for many moments until Toby came back from around the corner and said,

"What's wrong, Evalina?" He looked around. "Is something there?" Evalina laughed a little.

"No, I just was admiring the blade." She switched it off. "So what's happening?"

"They just landed a few miles away from us. We are going to meet them there.''

"Is everyone okay?" Evalina asked.

"Yes. Master Vinco said they got hit a few times, but other than that, they did a remarkable job." Evalina nodded in agreement.

"I guess we did too," she said. Toby studied her expression, and then looked away again. Evalina frowned.

"What's wrong Toby?" she asked him again. Toby sighed.

"Hopefully, I'll have the chance to tell you later." He started walking in a random direction.

"Oookay," Evalina said under her breath. She followed Toby in to the darkness.

Evalina finally caught up with Toby at a clearing. She instantaneously saw Vinco talking to Toby with a serious expression, and then she saw Logan leaning against the side of the pod, one foot against the armor. He looked toward her and smiled.

"Logan!" Evalina cried. She ran towards him with her arms open. Logan caught her in his arms.

"Hey," he said. "Glad you made it." Evalina let go of him.

"Me too." She smiled at him. She looked back to Vinco and Toby's direction and Toby had his arms crossed, while Vinco smiled at her and motioned for her to come."Be right back," Evalina promised Logan. She walked up to Vinco and Toby, and Toby uncrossed his arms.

"Evalina, I want to ask you something," Vinco said to her.

"Okay, what's up?" Evalina asked.

"The Trade Federation. They are not very peaceful people, but they are smart. They would not have random Star fighters floating around on the premises of Naboo for no certain reason."

"Are you saying they have purpose?" Evalina asked.

"Absolutely." Vinco said pointedly. "They have a reason, and the reason may involve you." Evalina choked on air. "They may know something very important about you, almost vital, that we do not. If you know anything, anything at all of your family, please tell us now." Vinco paused.

"If the Trade Federation has the advantage of information that we don't have, we are in serious trouble," Toby said. "They can use it against us, and there will be almost nothing we can do." Evalina thought for a second. "All you know of your family tell us, we need every piece of information we can get." Evalina took a deep breath.

"Okay, this is what I remember. When I was a little girl, I actually had a sister." Vinco and Toby looked at each other. "My sister and I were great friends. We were twins actually. She was a few minutes older than me, but still. We did everything together. At my third birthday, that's when things started going strange. I learned everything about father, but nothing of my mother. I also learned that I was strong with some kind of powers, for a lack of better term. I and she experienced the same exact things. It was weird. But then, that's when it got worse. My sister and I were visiting the distant planet of Mustafar when these random people came to attack the whole entire system. They took captive of my guardians and my sister. I was off by myself, so they never found me. I was left alone for days until one of the only survivors found me, hiding in a corner. He asked me my name, and I told him. I also told him my entire story, and he took me in as his own. He took me back to Naboo, and back to where my family had lived. I gathered my things and he took me to his place. That's where I lived with the Cassette family for the longest time. Well, that is until a few years later, Mr. Cassette, the man who had been so kind to me, died. Nobody even knows why or how, they just found his body. From the looks of it, he was attacked, but by whom, who knows. After that, Ms. Cassette got more motherly over me, and I started to feel like I was at home. I grew up there. They are the closest thing I've had to a family. Then now you guys are here, and now, I feel less, weird, and like an outcast." Evalina felt tears in her eyes.

"It's okay young one," Vinco said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Now that we are here, nothing will hurt you."

"Not in this life-time." Toby said as he smiled at her. Evalina blushed a little. But she felt much better, and stronger, having them around.

"Well, I say we get you to Coruscant," Vinco said with pride. Evalina smiled, but then it faded.

"One problem," she said. Toby frowned too.

"What, what is it?"

"How are we going to get there?" Evalina exclaimed. The Jedi exchanged looks, as though they didn't think of that. Evalina raised her eyebrows."You guys seriously didn't think about that until now?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "Great." Evalina muttered under her breath.

"I will contact the Jedi council. They will help us." Vinco went behind some trees, and walked down a murky path. Evalina and Toby sat in silence for a moment. Evalina looked around and noticed Logan had gone back inside his pod. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound approaching.

"Did you hear that?" Evalina said, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes," Toby said sharply. He took out his lightsaber and turned it on. His was bright blue also, just a slightly different shade. "Evalina, your lightsaber."

"Oh right," she said, and took her's out as well. She turned it on and the light came out of the handle. Their light sabers hummed quietly. Their light reflected brightly off the dark trees. Evalina scanned the perimeter of the area. Suddenly, she saw some kind of robotic creature. Then another one and another. "Toby." Evalina pointed to them. Toby gasped.

"The Trade Federation! They've invaded this place too?" He deflected a gunshot as it came his way. It flew back to the robot and it fell over. Evalina did the same a couple of times until Toby ran off to them and started slicing them to pieces. She followed his example. Evalina lost count of how many she had destroyed after about forty-five. "Where are they all coming from?" Toby demanded, looking around. He knocked another machine to the ground. "Master!" he cried. Vinco emerged from the trees.

"Toby, what is this?" he questioned as he took out his own lightsaber, and turned it on. It was a very dark purple color, almost black.

"Master, the Federation." Toby answered Vinco as he wiped out many more. Vinco grimaced. They fought along each other for what seemed like an hour, until Logan came out of the pod, looking surprised.

"Logan, get back inside the pod, now!" Evalina yelled at him. He looked confused, but he followed as she said. A few minutes later, he returned with a gun in his hand. He pulled the trigger and shot one that was coming up behind Toby. Toby whirled around.

"Thanks." he said. They finished off about twenty more, and then no more came.

"I suppose that's it." Vinco said finally.

"Oh my goodness!" Evalina said, trying to catch her breath. "What was that, and why on earth were they here!" Vinco shook his head absently.

"I don't know, young one. They may have some soldiers stationed in strange areas, or-"

"They know you're here." Toby finished. Evalina didn't like how he said, 'they knew _she_ was there.' She wasn't the only Jedi there. Toby wiped his forehead. "We'll deal with that later, but first, we need to get out of here. What did the council tell you, Master?"

"They are sending a ship to pick us up. It will take awhile. They have to go across the galaxy, but they will be here. Luckily, the escape pods from the cruiser has been stocked with food and water. We will be okay for a few days, at least, though they will not take that long."

"How long will they take?" Evalina asked.

"A day, at the very most." Vinco said. Evalina sat on a tree stump.

"Well, we should rest while we have the chance." she said.

"Yes, but we must have someone keep watch at all times. That last attack cannot be repeated." Vinco said. Toby nodded in agreement.

"I will go first." he said. "Evalina you need rest. This is a lot to take in." He looked at Vinco. "You should rest too, Master." Vinco smiled kindly at Toby. Evalina noticed that Vinco looked slightly older when he smiled.

"As you wish, young Tobias." Vinco nodded and went back into his pod. Toby motioned for Evalina to follow Vinco's example. Evalina sighed.

"Are you sure Toby? I'm not tired..."

"Yes, I'm sure." He smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled too.

"Alright. Come get me when it's my turn okay?" Toby nodded.

"Of course." Evalina climbed onto the pod and walked to a corner. Vinco was across the room, and Logan was nowhere in sight. She sighed again and laid on the floor. It was ice cold, but Evalina didn't mind. She was used to conditions like this from when she was on her own. Evalina laid on the floor for several minutes until she finally fell asleep.

It seemed like she had slept only about ten minutes, but when she was woke up, it was light outside the pod. When she opened her eyes, Toby was crouched next to her

"Sleep well?" He asked. Evalina closed her eyes and nodded. She sat up and yawned. She stretched a little and stood up. Toby stood up as well. He was smiling, but Evalina didn't know why. She walked to the door and jumped out. It was a little lighter out then it was before, but it was still a little dark and muggy. Evalina smelled the air. It smelled like mud and dirt. _Hmm_, she thought, _what a great thing to wake up to_. She looked around. Everything looked slightly different when it was lighter, but there was still only trees, dark water, and underbrush. She sat down on the tree stump that she had previously sat on.

"So, should I get you guys up when they get here?" Evalina asked. Toby nodded once.

"Or at least Vinco. I don't really sleep well. I might just stay here with you." Evalina frowned.

"Are you sure? You look like you need sleep." Toby nodded again.

"I'll be okay." He sat down next to her. "You ready to go to Coruscant?" Evalina laughed softly.

"As I'll ever be." She looked at him. "What about you?" Toby looked at her. He shrugged.

"I suppose. Nothing like home, they say. But I'm not sure if I can really call it home."

"You've been there long enough." Evalina told him. "You probably weren't even one when you got there, and now look at you. You're almost seventeen." Toby said nothing. Evalina sensed the feeling that he almost didn't want to call Coruscant his home. Evalina looked away. The thought made her think of something else. She sighed.

"Are you still tired Evalina? I could take another watch..." Toby offered, but Evalina shook her head quickly.

"Nah, it's okay. Based upon Vinco's calculations they should be here very soon." Sure enough, as soon as the words escaped her mouth, a very large, dirty white colored ship appeared from the tops of the trees. Evalina's hair started blowing.

"Should I go get Vinco up?" Evalina asked Toby. She had to raise her voice to hear herself over the sound of the ship's engine. Toby said something, but Evalina couldn't understand what he said, so he just nodded. Evalina nodded too and ran back into the pod. She returned a few minutes later with Vinco and Logan. They all jumped off the pod with the left over supplies and bags. They walked back over to Toby as the ship started to land. As soon as it touched the ground, two men and a woman with hooded cloaks emerged from the ship. They approached Evalina, Toby, Logan and Vinco. Toby and Vinco bowed to the men and woman.

"Hello Master Duxis Omnium, I trust you had a safe trip here." Vinco said. The tallest man nodded and took off his hood.

"Hello, Vinco. Always nice to see you Toby." The man said. He had very short hair, almost a buzz cut, and it was dark brown, if not black. He was considerably tan, but not too dark. He had green eyes that stood out against his skin. He looked slightly older then Vinco, so about forty-eight, maybe nine. The other two people, who Evalina had well guessed as Jedi, took their hoods off as well. The second man had very pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked approximately four years older than Toby. The Jedi who was clearly a woman looked about four years older than the younger man. She had thick black hair and warm brown eyes. She was tan like the first man, but slightly darker. "Well, is this who you told me about, Master Vinco? What is her name?" The first man asked Vinco, pointing in Evalina's direction.

"Master Omnium, this is Evalina Skywalker." All of the Jedi from the ship exchanged looks. "We found her in a cafe along with this young man, Logan, in the city of Theed, Naboo." The man smiled kindly at Evalina.

"Hello young one. I believe that these young men have filled you in about the situation. You will be welcome at Coruscant. I am Duxis Omnium, and I am the leader of the Jedi council at the main Jedi temple." He pointed to the second man. "This is Quis Arcana. He has joined our council very recently." He put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "This is Socailus Amor. She was one of my previous Padawans." The woman smiled at Evalina.

"I sense the Force is very strong with you. We are ecstatic for you to join us." Evalina slightly bowed to all of them.

"Hello Masters Omnium, Arcana, and Amor. I am pleased to meet you all." She smiled. Socailus smiled.

"You may call me Ly if you wish." Evalina laughed softly.

"Whatever you want." Duxis smiled. Quis hadn't moved since he took off his hood.

"Are you ready to visit the Council, Miss Skywalker?" Duxis asked. Evalina closed her eyes.

"Please, call me Evalina. Or Evie. That name has caught on." She nudged Logan, and he laughed. Duxis laughed as well.

"Of course, Evie."

As soon as they boarded the large ship, they took off. Duxis said the Council would like to see her as soon as possible. Toby and Vinco went into a separate room with the other Jedi, but a few minutes later they called Logan in. They said they wanted to tell them all he knew of Evalina. Evalina wanted to say, '_Hello! I'm right here!'_ But she held her tongue. She sat by herself looking out the window for a very long time. About an hour later, Evalina sighed in frustration, but then Toby and Logan walked out of the room.

"Come to join me?" Evalina said still looking out the window.

"Sorry about that." Toby said as he put a hand on Evalina's shoulder. Evalina took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"I'm sure you will." Toby promised her, somewhat darkly. He turned to face Logan. "You look tired. You should go sleep more." Logan blinked.

"I am tired. I'm going to go sleep." He slightly waved, and then walked away, looking dazed. Evalina raised her eyebrows.

"What did you just do?" Toby grinned at her.

"Your friend is very simple-minded." Evalina realized he had just used a Mind Trick on Logan. She laughed.

"I kinda have to agree with you there." Sure, she loved her green-eyed friend, but he was very...Different. She wasn't sure what other word would describe him. Toby smiled at Evalina. She again asked herself if he liked her. This time, she didn't feel so guilty for asking herself. Evalina didn't really believe in love at first sight, but maybe this was an exception.


	3. Chapter 3

**T**oby walked into the room with the Jedi.

"Hello again, Tobias." Duxis said. Toby flinched. He hated when people called him by his real name. It reminded him of his past. Toby hated even the thought of it, much less telling anyone about it. He had lied to Evalina earlier, and he hated it. He actually knew a lot about his family, it was just a touchy subject. You see, when Toby was little, about two years old, his family had taken a trip to Coruscant. Life couldn't have been better. His mom and dad lived together in perfect harmony; he even had a brother and a sister. His brother was about his age, but about eleven months younger. His sister, two years older than he. Toby, Claudia, Riscelle and their parents all lived together normally on the planet of Fresia. It was very close to Coruscant, so they decided to trip there. Toby felt that something would not be right there, but he went anyways. At the current time, he had been the only one that knew he was different, being strong in the Force, but he didn't know that much, yet. When they first arrived, things started to go wrong. They were just looking around when suddenly; there was a loud noise, right outside where they were staying. They looked outside just to see a small fight break out. His father went down to help tame it, but died in the effort. Toby's mother, brother, sister, and himself were completely devastated. In the dismay, they could not afford to go home to Fresia, so they brought what belonging they had with them to a small house in center of the city. His mother and sister both got jobs and worked while Toby stayed at home with his brother. One day, many months after his father's death, Toby decided to surprise his mother at work by bringing her lunch. He was on his way there when he felt a strange sensation. It felt like horror, as if someone close to him had died. Trying to ignore the feeling, Toby continued on. When he arrived, everything was in total chaos. Workers were fighting each other, and people were being murdered right and left. Sooner then he realized what was happening; his mother got flown across the work place, and was hurt so bad, no one could even hope she was alive. Toby soon realized what had just happened, and raced to his mother's side. The last words she said was, _'Tobias Ray'. _He didn't like to remember that time, so he had people call him just Toby. After the dust had cleared from the area where the fight had taken place, a man was standing in front of young Toby. '_Who are you?'_ Toby recalled asking. The man smiled down at him sadly, and said, _'I am Vinco Nutus. I will watch over you.' _After that, he took him to the Jedi council, where he was made Vinco's Padawan learner. And, to his promise, Vinco watched over Toby, even now.

Toby shook his head, trying to shake the horrible memory.

"So why have you called me, Master Duxis?" Duxis laid his hands on the table. Arcana, Amor, and Vinco were in a circle around the table.

"We want your perception of Miss Skywalker." Toby blinked.

"Why?" Vinco raised his eyebrows.

"Because, we want to know whether you think she should stay."

"Well yes, but why do you care that I care?"

"Just tell us young one." Amor said with a slight tint of humor in her voice. Toby sighed.

"Well, she's smart, she cares what other people think, and she's nice, very strong in the Force. There? Efficient?" Toby didn't realize his tone until he had said it. He blushed a little. Vinco almost laughed. Duxis and Amor smiled, but Arcana's expression didn't change. Toby didn't know why, but he didn't trust that guy. Duxis cleared his throat.

"Yes, I think that's fine." He said something to Vinco that sounded like, '_Young minds.'_ Toby didn't care what they said. He told them what he thought. And it was true. "You can leave." Toby rejoined Evalina in the next room.

"What was that about?" She asked him. Toby shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Okay...?" Evalina said. "Something bad?" Toby again shook his head.

"Nothing bad, just nothing important. So what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"It's been like ten minutes, so not much. But, I have been watching the scenery."

"You mean space?" Toby said. Evalina laughed and he smiled.

"Yeah, I think we're almost there." Toby crossed the room and sat next to Evalina.

"So you like to be called 'Evie?' He asked. Evalina shrugged.

"Or just Eva. Evalina is so long and tiring." She said sarcastically.

"I like Eva." Toby noted. Evalina nodded.

"Me too."

They sat in an awkward silence for a long time, until finally, a familiar mechanical voice said; 'Destination in range'. They had entered Coruscant. Toby took a deep breath as he put his seat's belt on. He looked out the window, and saw a familiar part of the city. Toby frowned. Why did it look so familiar? Then it hit him. Toby gasped in pain of the memory.

"Toby? What's wrong?" Eva asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Toby managed. He rubbed his forehead. Vinco appeared out of the room that Toby had previously exited with the first man, Duxis Omnium, behind him.

"Are you ready to get off Toby, Evalina?" Vinco asked. Eva nodded, but Toby didn't reply. He was still trying to get over the shock of his terrible memory. Eva nudged him.

"Toby." She whispered. Toby nodded distantly.

"Are you alright, Tobias?" Vinco asked. Toby's nose flared.

"Master, I told you not to call me that." Vinco smiled, clearly amused by Toby's anger. Toby got up and stormed out of the room.

"What is wrong with him?" Eva asked. "He was fine a few minutes ago." She pursed her lips. Vinco turned to the man behind him.

"Master Omnium, are you ready to be home?" Duxis smiled kindly at Evalina.

"Yes, are you young Skywalker?" Eva flinched. She wasn't used to being called that yet. Mostly it was Evalina Cassette or simply Evalina.

"Yes sir."

Within the next few minutes, they crossed over the remainder of the city, and landed on a floating platform in mid-air. Toby got off the ship as soon as he could. He found his fellow Jedi as they exited the ship.

"Ah, there you are young one." Duxis said to Toby as he approached him.

"Here I am." Toby said. He looked at Eva and smiled. She smiled back at him. Then she frowned and turned in a circle.

"Wait, where is Logan?" Toby frowned too, and then laughed when he remembered what had happened.

"He's still probably asleep." He said.

"That boy sure does sleep a lot." Vinco said. Eva laughed too.

"Toby told him to go to sleep and he did." She choked on another laugh. "He used a mind trick on him." Vinco looked at Toby.

"Toby you know that it should not be used on such simple things." Vinco scolded him, but he wore a small smile, so Toby knew that he thought it was at least slightly funny.

"Yes, Master." Toby looked down at the floor, so he would not laugh. "I'll go get him." Toby sprinted up the stairs of the ship and ran down a hall. He burst open a door and walked over to the bed. Toby looked down at the sleeping figure of Logan.

"Wake up." Toby said as he shook Logan. Logan opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked groggily.

"Coruscant." Toby answered him. "Everybody is waiting on you." Logan shook his head.

"Sorry." He got up and stretched. He stumbled a little, and Toby put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Logan nodded sleepily.

"Let's go." Logan and Toby left the room and followed the hall to the door and exited. Toby noticed Logan squinting from adjusting to the light. They joined Eva and the Jedi at the edge of the platform. As many times as Toby had been there, it still amazed him how the platform could float in mid-air.

"We are just waiting for the transport to pick us up." Duxis explained. "It will be here soon." Sure enough, not a minute later, the transport arrived. "And there it is." Duxis said as he smiled.

A man appeared out of the flying vehicle.

"Ah, hello Rostremious." Duxis said. The man called Rostremious bowed slightly.

"Greetings, Master Omnium." He turned to Eva. "Might this be Miss Skywalker?"

"Yes." Omnium said. Rostremious approached Eva.

"Hello, young one. My name Calin Rostremious. You may call me Calin if you wish. My last name is quite long." He winked at Eva. She smiled. Toby smiled as well. He remembered that the first time that he had met Calin; he had said the same thing.

"Well anyways, welcome to Coruscant." Calin extended his arm behind him and Evalina looked over the side of the platform. Toby hadn't been kidding when he said the whole planet was a city. There were large building everywhere you looked, flying vehicles crowded the skies, and bright lights and signs crowded the streets. Toby noticed how Eva smiled at the bustling streets. Being from Naboo, she probably wasn't used to busy places or people. Naboo wasn't boring, it was just quiet. Maybe too quiet for Toby's liking. He shook his head as he tried to focus again. He came in as Calin was finishing his sentence.

"... So, if you would all climb in, we'll be on our way." Toby did as he said. After everybody had climbed in, they started moving.

Evalina got a knot in her stomach as soon as they started moving. Not just because of what she thought an irrational fear of heights, but because she was that much closer to meeting the Jedi Order. Evalina looked behind her and saw Toby smile at her. She tried a small smile, but it disappeared quickly. She turned back around. Why did she feel so... Out of place with these people?

Toby climbed from the back, and hopped out of the transport. Eva climbed out behind him. Calin spread his arms.

"Eva, welcome to the Jedi temple!" Toby put a hand on Eva's shoulder and guided her to the main entrance. As soon as they opened the door, Toby sighed. He was glad to be back. There were all kinds of creatures and species of people, all spread across the lobby. Toby was happy to be back with these people, but Eva looked petrified.

"What's the matter, Eva?" Toby asked in her ear. Eva tried to shake it off.

"Nothing." She replied. They continued walking, with the other Jedi right behind them, and Logan pulling the rear. Toby walked up a set of what seemed like endless stairs. When they reached the top, another Jedi was waiting for them.

"Hello." Eva jumped. His voice was a little bit lower than she had anticipated. Toby and the other Jedi bowed to the man.

"Hello Master Sopor Pacem!" Vinco greeted the middle- aged man. "This is Evalina Skywalker." He motioned at Eva. Toby wondered how Eva felt about this, because she wouldn't tell him truthfully. He knew something was wrong. Pacem lead the group through several more walkways and halls until he slowed to a stop at a small black door.

"Inside is the council." Pacem said to Eva. He turned to Toby and Logan. "I'm afraid that you will all have to wait out here until Miss Skywalker's fate is decided." Vinco stepped forward to join Sopor, but Toby was still a little worried. He didn't like the idea of Eva going in by herself with absolutely no way to explain what had happened. He knew Vinco was going to be there, but Toby felt it was a good idea to have two opinions. All she knew was that she had a high Midi-Chlorian count, and that she had a slight chance of becoming a Jedi. Toby took a deep breath and turned to Duxis.

"Master Omnium, may I have permission to attend with Eva-" He stopped himself. "Miss Skywalker?" Vinco shot him a look, Eva cocked her head and Duxis studied Toby's expression. Toby held his breath. After a moment of silence, Duxis said,

"If you wish. You are the one that may answer some questions. Come along." Toby let go of his breath. Eva looked relieved as well. Everybody but Logan and Vinco left into the next room. Toby smiled at everybody in the room, and most of them returned the smile. Toby missed his, for a lack of a better word, family. Although they were gone for only a week, he had missed them dearly. Toby again noticed that Arcana was the only one that did not smile at him. He did not feel right around him. Toby led Eva to the middle of the room and stopped where everyone could see them. Even before the council started asking questions, Eva grasped Toby's hand. Toby understood completely. He had felt no less scared when he had his interview. After they had all taken their seats, Duxis Omnium introduced Eva to all the Jedi, and especially, his second in command, as he liked to be called, Regiman Utvox. She had looked very confused, so Toby doubted that she would remember any of the others names. After the greetings, Duxis took out a small screen. On it were projected images, and Eva had to sense what they were without seeing them. Once he got it set up he told Eva to start when she was ready. Toby squeezed Eva's hand, hopefully showing his confidence. He knew what was on the screen; He could sense what it was. Eva narrowed her eyes and Toby knew she was concentrating.

"A ship." She said stoutly. Toby smiled. She was right. Duxis moved the screen to another image. After a moment, Eva said,

"A lightsaber." She looked up at Toby. He nodded earnestly. Duxis and Regiman exchanged looks. She was right again. They continued to ask her, and she got every single one right. When they finished asking her the questions, Eva grabbed Toby's hand again.

"Now," Duxis said as he put the device away, "Since you passed that, we may go on to the interview. So, Miss Skywalker," He spread his hands. "Tell us your story." Eva took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't know too much. Other than pretty recent. I'm sure that Toby could tell you more about what happened." Eva looked at him. He shrugged.

"Well, dear child, it doesn't have to be recent." Omnium said. "It could be your family, friends, places you've lived. It helps give us, a background check, for lack of a better term."

"Well, I had a sister." Eva said. "And obviously parents. Well, I'm not too sure about my mom. I never met her." Toby could notice that regardless how friendly they were, she was nervous. He felt sympathetic. "Um, I kinda noticed that something was wrong when my sister and I visited Mustafar." Omnium raised his chin, more interested now. "We kinda got in the middle of a war, I guess." She looked down. She didn't want to start crying in front of the Jedi. "They took my sister, and I was left alone for a considerably long time until my friend Logan's father found me and took me in." She continued her story the same way she had told Toby. When she finished, nobody said anything. Eva thought she had said something wrong, but just then, Duxis said,

"Evalina, you remind me of someone, but you are different somehow." He cleared his throat. After a long silence, he asked, "What is your sister's name?" Toby felt his heart in his throat. He hoped he was wrong in what he was guessing. Evalina dried her tears away before they came.

"Jillian." She said calmly. Gasps echoed in the room. She frowned and looked up at Toby. His face was deathly pale. He let go of her hand. So, he wasn't wrong after all.

"Evalina, why didn't tell us earlier?" Toby said quietly in her ear.

"I didn't know it was important!" She faced the council again. "Master Omnium, where is my sister? I thought she was dead."

"So this is what Vinco meant by suspicious." Omnium mused. _Suspicious?_ Eva thought. _Vinco had thought she was suspicious? _Eva started to get upset. She thought they had been her friend, but they thought she was suspicious? The whole time?

"Look! I don't know what my sister was or where she is!" Evalina fumed a little louder than she thought she would. "But right now, I just want to go back to where I came from. I feel horrible! I was just beginning to feel normal, and then I find out that you thought I was suspicious!" Eva's voice was starting to get shrill. All the other Jedi, including Toby, looked shocked. Eva was afraid she was going to cry, but then hated herself for thinking it. She can cry, because she wasn't going to be there much longer. Who cared if they thought she was weak. "I want to go back. It's obvious that I won't be normal any other place than a stupid old town in Naboo. So just take me back, you don't want me!'' The tears spilled out. Eva rushed to the door, opened it and then slammed it behind her. Toby got to his senses and followed her. She ran down the hall of the council.

"Evalina!" Toby shouted after her. He ran down the hall. He finally caught up to her in a garden outside the building. She was sobbing like crazy. "Evalina." Toby repeated, more softly this time. Eva looked up, her face slightly red. Toby noticed that even when she cried, she was still pretty. He walked over to her, and put both hands on her shoulders, and made her look at him. She sniffed.

"What do you want, Toby?" she said accusingly. Toby remained calm.

"I want you to tell me what is wrong. You have felt bad ever since we got here, I could sense it." Eva sniffed and looked away again. Toby turned her face towards him.

"Look at me." he said softly. She complied, with a sad look in her big brown eyes. After a long silence, Eva finally spoke up.

"I feel like an outcast Toby. Nobody wants me. Everybody is so nice, most of the time anyways, even though I don't know them. I feel like this was thrown on me. I feel so young to take on such a responsibility. I've never really known family. Everybody feels like family here, except for me. Logan, bless his heart, is very welcoming, but he doesn't understand. I love him with all my heart, but I wish he just wouldn't have come. We're going to leave any ways." She started to cry again. Toby sighed and wiped away her tears.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked quietly. Eva looked up at him.

"I doubt they would let me come near them after what I just said." She threw up her arms. "I can't believe I threw away a chance like that. I can't believe it." She looked away again. Toby again moved her face.

"I won't let you throw away a chance like that. I'll go with you. If they don't except you, I'll go to Naboo with you." He smiled down at her. "I'm sure Vinco will come with me. We will be your family." Eva looked him in the eye. She studied his face. If she had any doubts that he liked her before this, they now vanished. Eva hugged Toby tightly. Toby wrapped his arms around her. He held her as she cried into his shoulder. He couldn't help but be reminded of himself. He felt the same exact way when he first arrived here. He was glad that he had Vinco, and he felt that he should be that way to Eva. He would never give up on her, no matter how stubborn she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A**fter a few moments, Eva leaned back from Toby.

"Why do you care so much about what I do?" she asked. Toby shrugged.

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret, and plus, I feel that Vinco and I should be there for you." Eva hugged him again. "And-." he paused. Eva looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. Toby shook his head.

"Nothing." Eva sighed.

"Okay, but now, you have to tell me what is so important about my sister." Toby frowned.

"Okay, but I have to warn you, it's a little..." He searched for the right word. "Disturbing." Eva shook her head.

"I don't care. I thought she was dead."

"Believe me," Toby said. "You'll care." He paused, hoping that she would change her mind, but she just stared at him, waiting. Toby sighed. "Okay, so, you said that you and her visited Mustafar?" Eva nodded. "Well, the evil fiends that captured her didn't ever leave. They forced her to be one of them, but she soon took over. She soon became, as she likes to call herself, 'The Queen of the Galaxy.' She took over Mustafar, and many more planets. I wouldn't be surprised if she was working with the new Trade Federation on this. We could quickly dispose of the Trade Federation before it begins, but if she is involved, there is little we can do." Eva was pale white.

"Why-" She stopped. "I'm so sorry." She hugged Toby again, and started crying. Toby was afraid this would happen. After awhile she stopped herself and pulled away. She paced back and forth from the garden rail and back to Toby. He watched her silently. "How does she get all those people to listen to her?" Eva finally asked.

"Well, she is very convincing."

"What do you mean by convincing?" Toby shrugged.

"You listen to her, or she kills you," he said. "Isn't that nice?" he added.

"Wouldn't everyone she doesn't kill be hurt though? I mean if she threatens them..."

"Yes," Toby replied. "They're all twisted, but they also have two slit marks on the side of both their cheeks, from their mouth to their ears. Jillian always carries a little knife around with her to do just that. People that survive her, which is rare, have those marks." Eva found that familiar.

"Doesn't Quis Arcana have those marks?" Toby nodded solemnly.

"He was sent to an assassination mission. He failed of course, but he did come back, luckily with his life. He has been different ever since." Eva looked at Toby in horror.

"How long has she been doing this? We are both only sixteen!"Toby shrugged. "About four years. She is pretty frightening for being only sixteen." He studied Eva. "I don't know how you two can be related."

"Hey!" Eva exclaimed. "I can be scary if I want to be." Toby smiled.

"Of course you can." He could tell that Eva was trying to ignore his comments.

"Well, that can't be all. Some people have to be over her. She can't just be _convincing_." Toby took a deep breath.

"Well, she has been proven to be descendants of kings and queens all around the galaxy. She makes sure that people know that."

"But-" It hit Eva. "Doesn't that mean that I am too?" Toby looked away.

"Yes. That's part of why they were so surprised about you. They thought she was alone, other than..." he paused. "Never mind." Eva gave him a look, but then shook her head.

"Omnium said I reminded him of someone. Is that who he was talking about?" Eva pressed. Toby nodded.

"I've unfortunately had a too close of a call with her once, and she looks a lot like you." He shrugged. "It may just be how scary she is, but in my opinion, you're much more beautiful." He touched her face with his finger tips. Eva smiled up at him again.

"Thanks." She then realized something. "Toby, the council! They're probably still sitting there!"

"Oh, that's right!" They raced back into the building. When they ran up to the door, Toby slowed and stopped. They were both breathing heavily. "You okay?" He asked her. She nodded, and grabbed his hand again. Together, they reentered the room.

They both walked to the center of the room again. Toby could tell that Eva was not going to meet anyone's eyes.

"You have returned," Omnium said simply. His voice sounded different than before. Eva looked ready to cry again.

"I'm so sorry," She blurted out. "I just, have had a really hard time lately. Sometimes, I just lose control. I'm sorry." She looked down. A few Jedi frowned, like they didn't understand. Toby felt a little upset at them. He knew they had all felt that way before. But Omnium nodded his head once.

"I understand young one." He smiled warmly. "I know how you feel." Eva raised her head slightly.

"Really?" she questioned absently. Omnium nodded again.

"Really. Things are difficult sometimes. All of us have felt that way, I know." He scanned the room and all the Jedi nodded. Toby looked at Eva in amazement. She had actually got the whole Jedi council to agree on something. As long as he had been there, he had not seen them all agree. "Well, yes. Anyways, I think that we should start the interview over." Eva flushed a little, but she nodded. "Okay, so you have a sister. Do you have any other relatives, like siblings, that you know of?" Eva thought for a minute, and then shook her head slowly.

"Hmm," Regiman Utvox mused. "I assume that you are well aware that your father, Cade, lives here in Coruscant, correct?" Eva nodded. "Well, he has a son." Eva widened her eyes.

"How many family members is my parents hiding for me!" she asked icrediculously. Regiman shrugged.

"I'm not sure dear, but he doesn't know who he is. He is enrolled in the army, under the name of Luke Roy."

"Luke?" Eva asked sarcastically. "My parents aren't very creative." Regiman smiled.

"He prefers to go by Roy. Well, we thought that you would like to know about him because he believes that he was abandoned or orphaned at a young age."

"Well okay," Eva said, "But why is he in the army? How old is he exactly anyway?" Regiman and Omnium exchanged looks.

"He is fourteen," Regiman said.

"FOURTEEN!" Eva exclaimed. "Please tell me that he is only like a private or something! He cannot be the General!" Toby smiled. Eva was quite protective for just now knowing that she had a younger brother. Omnium laughed quietly.

"Don't worry, he is only a private." His eyebrows gathered. "The General and his second in command actually don't like him. At all." He frowned. "He is quite the trouble-maker." Eva groaned. Toby again smiled. For some reason, he found it quite amusing that Eva was so interested in her extended family that until recently, she didn't know she had. Eva took a deep breath.

"Am I going to be able to meet him, and if I can, how soon would it be?" She asked.

"Oh! As soon as we are done here." Omnium said. "We want you to talk to him, let him know that he has some family, and that he was not abandoned completely." Eva sighed.

"I feel bad for the guy, younger than me caught in this mess. At least he's had some self defense training." She looked up at the Jedi. "He has, hasn't he?"

"Oh yes," Regiman said. "Roy is quite the Jedi." He added with admiration. Eva huffed indignantly.

"Why is it that I am the only Skywalker child that is just now being a Jedi?" Omnium smiled apologetically at her.

"We didn't know about you until recently dear. If we did know, you would already by on Mister Noctis' level." Omnium looked at Toby. He then looked back down at a paper he had been writing notes on. "Well, Miss Skywalker, it seems you are ready." Eva beamed with pride. Toby was starting to get excited. He would actually get to spend more time with her. He didn't think they would accept her for her age. Regiman looked at Omnium.

"Ah, yes. Miss Skywalker, your teacher will be Mister Regiman Utvox over there," Omnium said and Eva smiled. Regiman seemed like a nice man. Regiman looked at him some more. "Oh yes, Cade Skywalker, your father, is back from one of his missions. He feels he has some explaining to do." Eva froze. The last time she saw her dad, he was about to leave her and Jillian to go to Coruscant. But they didn't know he wasn't meaning to come back. Omnium raised his eyebrows. "Is that okay?" He asked. Eva nodded once, barely moving her head. As soon as she moved her head, the double doors opened, and a tall, blond haired man walked in. Eva stiffened. The man continued walking towards Eva, and Toby felt Eva tighten her grasp on his hand. Toby felt her fear. She hadn't seen this man in a long time, and he had just abandoned her. Cade stopped in front of Toby and Eva. Eva let go of Toby's hand. She hugged her father desperately. Cade held on to her tightly. Toby found it so odd that she was hugging her father; he figured that she let go of his hand to slap him.

"I'm sorry," Cade said over her shoulder.

"I forgive you," Eva whispered. She backed up. "I know that you probably weren't thinking straight," She paused. "Or possibly not at all. But I forgive you. I'm here, your here, and that's all that matters." Cade smiled at her warmly.

"That's my girl." He put an arm around her shoulder. He looked over to Toby. "Ah, hello again, Mister Noctis." Toby nodded his head.

"Hello, Master Skywalker." Eva back away from her father, letting his arm drop.

"You know Toby?" She asked. Cade nodded.

"We've met," he said simply, as if he no longer wanted to talk about it. Eva let it go.

"So, I suppose I should go meet Luke." Cade shifted uncomfortably. Eva turned to Toby. "You are coming with me, aren't you?"

"Of course." He smiled down at her. Eva couldn't help but smile when he did. Omnium cleared his throat.

"Now since that is covered, I shall tell you what is to become of you, Miss Skywalker." He looked over a paper. "I believe I have told you that your Jedi Master will be Master Utvox," He paused to look up, and Eva nodded, "Your training will begin as soon as you return from visiting you brother. If he wants, he may come back here with you and train some more. The only things of the Force he know is from his former, um, babysitter. She is a Jedi knight, the captain, and second in command in the clone army. Her name is Dana Amorla. You may meet her when you meet him. She is assigned to protect him. As much as she and the General despise him, they must watch over him." Toby smiled. He found the story of Luke quite amusing. "Well you must be on your way. Wouldn't want to keep Vinco and Mister Cassette waiting." Toby saw Eva expression, and based on that, he suspected that she had totally forgotten about the other two. He was glad that he was there with Eva. Utvox nodded at Eva and Toby.

"I wish you luck and success in your mission." He smiled. Eva and Toby turned to leave.

"Bye, dad," Eva whispered to Cade. Toby and Eva made their way to the door and walked down the hall into a small side-room with a great view of the city. Vinco seemed to be informing Logan about something.

"Why, yes, sometimes that does happen. But other times, it just-" He saw them. "Oh, well welcome back. I trust it went well?" Eva nodded.

"Hey Evie," Logan welcomed. He got up from where he was sitting, and gave Eva a hug. "How did it go?" He asked. Eva shrugged.

"As well as to be expected. They accepted me, and they're sending me on my first mission," Eva replied. Vinco nodded slightly.

"I'll assume they told you about your brother?" Eva took her turn to nod.

"That's my first mission. They want me to not only meet him, but talk to him, maybe convince him to come here." She shrugged again. "They want to make good use of his talents."

"Ah, well, I wish you luck in your mission." Vinco turned to Toby. "I gather that you are going with her."

"Yes, and we should probably go." Toby looked at Eva. "We do have a limited time. He is in the army, therefore he is probably moving around a lot. If we don't leave soon, he will have left his station."

"Hmm, you have a point." Eva turned to Logan and Vinco. "Toby's right. We should go." Vinco smiled and nodded.

"Best of luck, young lady," he said.

"Thank you," Eva said gratefully. She looked at Logan expectantly. "What is to become of Logan while I'm gone?"

"Oh, don't worry, young one; he will stay with me." Vinco turned. "That is to say if he wants to."

"Oh of course!" Logan exclaimed. "We can finish our conversation." He looked back at Eva. "Say 'hi' to your brother for me." He hugged Eva again. Eva smiled at him. Toby was trying to get used to that. Every time she did that, he felt a ting of jealousy. A man from the Jedi council that Eva recognized came into the room with them.

"Mister Noctis and Miss Skywalker, your transport is ready." They both nodded once.

"Thank you," Toby told the man. Eva waved to Vinco and Logan and they left the room.

Eva was holding on tightly to Toby's hand. She had been holding on to him ever since they left the Jedi Temple.

"What's the matter Eva?" Toby finally asked her. She turned to him, her face as white as chalk.

"Not...Noth... Nothing," she stammered. Toby laughed at her.

"If that were true Eva, I wouldn't have asked." Eva sighed.

"Okay fine." She looked around their transport. "I'm afraid of heights," she whispered. Toby tried his best not to smile. Eva buried her head in his shoulder.

"Its okay-" He was going to say something else, but stopped, unless he wanted to let her see that he was laughing. Eva leaned back enough as where she could see with one eye.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked suspiciously. Toby bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh again.

"No." In truth, he wasn't laughing at _her_; he just thought it was a bit funny that she was afraid of heights. He also felt bad for her since she would be doing a lot of flying. Eva studied him for a second, and then leaned back on him. Toby put an arm around her small shoulders to remind her that he was there for her. Toby was quiet for a few minutes. He wondered what Eva was going to say to Roy when they got there. He sure didn't know what he would say, if he was in her position.

"Hey, Eva?" He asked her what he thought in his mind. Toby waited patiently for her to answer. The only answer he got was the soft breathing in and out of her as she slept soundly next to him. Toby had forgotten how tired she must be after this. He pulled his arm back and got up to go to a different room. Toby left her to get some rest, for he guessed well that she would not get much sleep at any other time.

After what seemed like hours later, Toby found himself beginning to get tired also. When he had previously told Eva he didn't sleep well at night, he was telling the truth, just not all of it. He didn't sleep much because a lot of the time, he busied himself with other things to do. He thought that he didn't need sleep, and indeed went on for at least four days without any sleep. Toby also didn't want to admit that, as little as he wanted to say it, he had an over-excessive ego. Usually he thought better of himself than need be. Every time Toby blinked, he felt his eye lids close for longer, and eventually, he fell asleep.

Toby woke to someone violently shaking his shoulder.

"Toby!" He heard them call. They continued shaking.

"I'm up," Toby said, his voice thick. He looked up to the man standing in front of him.

"Good," the pilot said in response, "Let's go." Toby got up and stretched. Eva walked into the room casually. She smiled at Toby.

"Hi," she said. Toby returned her smile.

"Hi." Together, Eva, Toby and the pilot walked out onto the landing platform. Toby saw a huge group of people fighting and talking in the dusty distance of Tatooine. He also noticed a young woman and a man frowning over a hologram. Toby turned to Eva. "Let's meet more of your extended family, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Different Side

**L**ogan returned to Vinco's small two-room house. Vinco had wanted him to get some new and fresh supplies, since he and Toby had been gone for awhile. Logan happily complied. As short of a time that he had been with the Jedi and Eva, he felt that he had left a bad impression. He had fallen asleep at least three times, and helped almost none when the strange robotic creatures had attacked. Now, every time Vinco asked him to do something, he was happy to help wherever he could. Logan returned to his thoughts as he opened the small wooden door. Vinco looked up from what he had been doing. A smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, welcome back Logan," he said. "Thank you for helping me." Vinco got up and gathered the supplies from Logan.

"Would you like any help putting the stuff away?" Logan asked.

"Oh, no I think I got it," Vinco replied, "Thank you though." Logan felt disappointed. Even if it meant that the older man had to do nothing, he wanted to be of some use. Logan looked around the small house. It was located just east of the Jedi temple. It was obviously small and dark, but it was nice, Logan thought, in a strange way. Logan sat down on a brown arm-chair. He had felt a little disappointed when Eva said that she was going to meet her brother alone, save Toby. But if Logan had any doubt that she would be safe, he was sure that Toby would make sure she was. Logan found it a bit odd how fast Toby had gotten attached to her and his admiration for her was obvious. He was a bit afraid that Toby felt jealous of him, but then he shook the thought off. It wasn't like he and Eva were... His thoughts were cut off by Vinco asking;

"Logan if you want to do something, you can put your bags in Toby's room." Logan looked up to him standing over the fireplace. Vinco then added, "You will be staying there." Logan nodded several times and scrambled to his feet. He didn't realize it at first but he had blushed when Vinco called out to him. He was afraid the Jedi had read his thoughts. Vinco's expression seemed to confirm Logan's theory. Vinco was smiling to himself. Logan bowed his head a little as he walked past the older man. Vinco found it a little amusing how strange the teen was. He wasn't that odd, it was just that he was willing to do things without being told twice, he offered to do difficult things, and he was always looking for something to do. Not that those things were odd, but it was just that not many teens were that way. Unbeknownst to Logan, Vinco didn't remember much of Logan the first time they met, so this was his first impression. In fact, Vinco was quite impressed. Logan walked into the small room. It was painted a dark shade of brown. The only furniture in the room was a bed covered with a worn-out quilt, a wooden table and chair, and a lamp. Logan liked it. It reminded him of his house in Naboo. Since they owned a restaurant they didn't have much room for living space in their building, with the result of little furniture. Logan like simplicity, so he didn't mind. He sat down on the bed and wondered what he should do. It then occurred to him that he and Vinco hadn't finished their conversation from earlier. Logan got up from the bed and reentered the entry room. Vinco was adding some of the supplies that Logan had brought back into a small, round pot.

"Hey, Vinco," he started, "What were you going to tell me right before Evalina and Toby came in?" Vinco seemed to be thinking for a second.

"Oh yes. Well, you asked me what happens if Jedi go to the Dark Side, and if the council figures it out what will happen. Well, you are right to an extent. Sometimes, yes, they do get brutally murdered immediately," he said, adding the exact wording that Logan had used. He noticed that the youth was smiling, and continued, "But most of the time, they just bring them back to the council if they can and convince them to come back to the light side."

"What happens if they don't want to?" Vinco again thought for a second.

"Well, then I guess then they murder them." Logan shrugged.

"That makes sense," he said. Vinco smiled. He returned to the pot of soup brewing under him.

"I believe dinner is ready," he told Logan.

Logan scraped the bottom of his bowl with a spoon. The soup that he and Vinco had finished had been quite delicious. He stood up from where he was sitting and laid his bowl on the counter.

"Did you like it?" Vinco asked Logan. Logan nodded quickly.

"Of course, it was wonderful!" Vinco smiled.

"I'm glad." He looked around the room and sighed. "I wonder how my young Padawan will deal with this situation. He isn't known for his patience." He paused. "Or manners." Logan smiled at the Jedi.

"I think he'll do fine. He seems like a great person." Vinco looked Logan up and down, and then slowly nodded.

"Yes, I do hope so," he said. "He is a good person; I just simply wonder how he will do." Logan shrugged.

"Personally, I worried about Evalina. I mean she just kinda got here, so it's not like she knows that much about the situation. I wonder what she is going to tell her brother." Vinco nodded his agreement. He then looked at a clock on the wall.

"I do believe it is time for me to get some rest," Vinco said with a yawn. He got up from his seat.

"Oh, yes me too," Logan agreed. Vinco again smiled at the quirkiness of the youth. Logan excused himself into the room he was borrowing. After changing into his night-clothes, he went straight to bed where the rest he was looking for was not found.

That night he dreamt he was in the middle of a field, laying by himself, staring up at the star. The wind was making the wheat from the field sway back and forth. Logan through his dream heard a low growl and instantly turned to his right. There, in front of him stood a small grey wolf. It was staring right at him, and he hoped, not hungrily. In the dream, he was beginning to be curious, so he rose, and walked toward it. The wolf kept moving its head behind him, as if beckoning him to come. Logan continued to advance. When he reached the small canine, it took off. Logan ran along with it. As he ran, he began to notice small pictures and memories fly past him. Memories when he and Evalina were small, but they were not good memories. They were the worst ones; like whenever one of them got hurt, or frightened by something. Soon, the wolf stopped next to a girl. Logan didn't recognize her yet; he couldn't see her face. She had short, choppy and dark purple hair. It was almost black, but not quite. The girl pet the wolf between the ears. She leaned down next to the wolf's mouth, and it seemed to say something to her. The girl turned abruptly to see Logan for the first time. The girl look suspiciously like Evalina, but not exactly. Her face was the same, but of course her hair was different, and her eyes were bright red. She pointed at Logan accusingly, and then said something to him in a different language. She could tell he didn't understand so instead she pointed at a small, crumpled figure on the ground next to the wolf. With a start, Logan realized that it was Evalina.

"What did you do to her?" Logan demanded from the girl. "Who are you?" The girl just laughed.

"I am the Queen of the Universe," she replied. Logan flinched. She spoke with a sharp accent that hurt his ears. "Save your friend, helpless human. Save her." The wolf then pounced on the unconscious figure of Evalina.

"No!" Logan screamed and the 'Queen' walked to him. She took out a small knife and forced him to his knees.

"Join me or die," she said.

"Never," Logan said his voice barely audible.

"Bad choice," the Queen sneered. She held Logan's face and before he knew what was happening, she sliced his face on both his cheeks. He screamed in agony. She laughed manically, and pulled out a lightsaber. "Puny, helpless mortal."

Logan woke with a start, with Vinco over him.

"What is the matter boy?" Logan sat up quickly.

"Evalina's in trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry

**E**valina wiped sweat off her forehead. Just from walking from the ship to the meeting point, she was sweating like a pig. They approached the man and young woman by the hologram.

"Hello," Toby said cheerfully. The two people didn't even look up. Toby cleared his throat loudly. They then turned to face them.

"Hello," said the man. "I am Silas, this is Dana." He motioned to the girl. She raised a hand in greeting. Dana looked about twenty, at most, and Silas looked maybe twenty- eight. Dana had short bleach blond hair and green eyes. Silas had dark brown hair and eyes. "I am the general of this army squadron and Dana here is the captain of several groups," Silas continued. "May we be of some assistance?" Evalina stepped forward.

"Yes, my name is Evalina Skywalker. My brother, Luke Roy Skywalker is here, and we have come to talk to him." The army leaders exchanged looks.

"Roy you say," the general asked. Evalina nodded urgently.

"He is here, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Dana spoke for the first time. She pointed a group of people to their far left. "He should be over there somewhere." She knit her eyebrows and scanned the area. "He should be," she repeated. Evalina looked in the direction that Dana was pointing to. She saw several people all grouped together, with one leader yelling orders to them. They followed simultaneously. She didn't see anybody that really stuck out. She turned back to the others.

"Thank you," she told them. "Come on Toby." They walked away with the sound of the two leaders talking strategy.

"If we can get them to meet at out rendezvous..." The sound was stopped as they neared the trainees. "How will we know which one is him?" Evalina asked Toby. He shrugged.

"I know what he looks like." Evalina looked up at him.

"How?" she questioned. Toby shrugged again.

"Remember me and Vinco travel to the army a lot. We know these guys." Evalina let it go. She had a sense of anger that everyone knew what was going on, who she was and who she was related to. Except for her. As they went through the group of people, many people gave them looks, but as soon as Evalina or Toby looked at them, they looked away. Soon they stopped in the middle of the field of people. Toby put his hand on his hips and squinted under the blazing suns.

"Who's that?" Evalina asked, pointing to a young man, who she thought was possibly him. Toby shook his head. Evalina searched around more. "Him?" She pointed to another youth, and Toby shook his head quickly.

"Oh, no," he replied. Evalina frowned and then spotted a cute, young and strong looking boy.

"Who's that?" she asked in a different tone. Toby tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful.

"That's him," he said quietly. Evalina put her hands behind her head.

"I knew that," she said dryly. Toby grinned at his companion's ignorance.

"Come on." Toby took Evalina's hand and together they walked up to him. The boy's back was turned to them, so Toby lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. Evalina took a sharp intake of breath. He was cuter up close. He had shaggy light brown hair that had highlights of blonde in them and bright blue eyes. She shook her head. _He's my brother,_ she kept thinking to herself, but she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked. Evalina smiled at him.

"You're Luke Roy?" She asked. The boy flinched at the sound of 'Luke'. He really preferred Roy.

"Roy," he corrected. "But yes." Evalina looked at Toby.

"We need to talk."

Toby, Evalina and Roy walked back to the place where Dana and the general were.

"Hi guys," said Roy to them.

"Hi Roy," they said at the same time. Dana turned to Evalina.

"So you found him?" Evalina nodded.

"Please sit," the general invited. They all sat. Roy put his hands on the table and put his head in them.

"What's the matter?" Evalina asked him. He looked up, and then at the general.

"I get sent here a lot," he whispered. Evalina laughed quietly.

"You're not in trouble," she told him. "I and my friend here," she motioned to Toby, "Need to talk to you." Roy looked at the solemn faces around the room. He thought they were joking with him.

"Okay," he said slowly. "I'm listening."

"Where do we start?" Evalina asked helplessly. Toby shrugged.

"Start with the basics," he told her. Evalina held Roy's glance.

"I'm your sister."

"Wait, wait, and wait. Hold everything," Roy exclaimed. He pointed at Evalina. "You're my sister?" Everyone nodded. "I thought I was abandoned!" Evalina sighed and told him the whole story. When she finished, Roy let out a deep sigh, either from reassurance or possibly confusion.

"Well, I feel a lot better." Roy looked at Dana. "Now I know I wasn't abandoned and put in your care." Dana smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't really tell you. Your mother told me not to tell you."

"You knew my mother?" Roy asked and Dana nodded.

"I'm sad to say, but she died years ago." Roy sat back in his chair. Evalina knew exactly how he felt. This whole thing went by so fast, and she had not in a million years seen it coming. Roy sighed.

"What now?"

"Well," Toby spoke up," The Jedi council has suggested if you wanted to be with your sister, you could come to them to train now."

"That way you'll be like me and Jillian," Evalina said, but then thought about what she said.

"Wait," Roy said, "Who's Jillian." Evalina couldn't believe she forgot to tell him about Jillian, so she explained. Roy's eyes widened.

"I have an evil sister!" They all nodded. "COOL!"

"Not cool!" Evalina said. "She is evil." Roy smiled and shook his head. Just then, a random army member barged in the room.

"Sir, there is a ship approached at maximum speed!" The general stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Who is it?"

"No one I know sir. It is painted black and purple." Evalina and Toby exchanged nervous looks.

"We need to go," Evalina said. Toby nodded quickly.

"Wait," Dana said, "Why? Do you know who it is?" Evalina and Toby bobbed their heads up and down.

"Who?" The general demanded. Evalina sighed.

"Jillian."

All the people in the room ran out the door as quickly as they could. Sure enough, a black and purple ship was just landing on the outskirts of the sandy battlefield. After a few moments, a cloaked figure ran out a door on the ship. Evalina's skin tingled. Toby made a disgusted noise. The figure approached, and Evalina knew that it was obviously her sister. Roy turned on his lightsaber.

"Do we get to kill her?" Evalina stared at him.

"Roy, it doesn't happen like that." One of the army men took her for an enemy, and shot at Jillian. From nowhere she produced her own lightsaber, blocked the shot and it shot back at the man. Dana screamed. Roy made an uninterested noise.

"You were going to fire him anyways." Dana punched him on the shoulder. "Ouch!" he complained. Dana glared at him and he looked away. "Can I charge her now?"

"No!" Toby shouted. "She'll kill you all." Roy made another uninterested noise.

"She'll kill us all anyways, that is if she is like you guys described her." The general shook his head.

"We should try a diplomatic solution to this first. She is by herself," he noted. He then look back at the ship."Or we think." The figure of Jillian continued to advance, sending chills up Evalina's spine. She certainly didn't want to fight her sister with absolutely no training. As Jillian approached, Toby instinctively stood in front of Evalina. Jillian smirked as she walked by the terrified expressions of her enemies. She stopped several paces away.

"Are you going to give him to me?" she challenged. "Or are we going to have to fight?" Her sharp, demanding voice rang until the sound of the desert wind blew it away. Evalina flinched. Jillian's voice sounded nothing like it used to.

"Jillian," she tried. Jillian put up a hand to silence her.

"Now, now sister. Haven't you learned? I never give in to reasoning." Evalina grimaced. She remembered alright, she just hoped she had changed. "Now give him over." Evalina then realized she had no idea who Jillian was talking about.

"Who is him?" she asked her sister. Jillian sneered.

"Him." She pointed at Roy. He blinked. Evalina walked over to Roy and stood in front of him.

"You'd have to go through me first," she said as bravely as she could, but was unimpressed.

"Evalina," Toby warned. Jillian laughed and it echoed through the open air.

"I would love to but see, since I'm outnumbered," she said motioning to the crowd, "I'm afraid that I'll just take him and go."

"Why do you want him?" Evalina asked.

"Because," Jillian said. "I want him on my side."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" Evalina demanded.

"I'm convincing," Jillian said, as if that were supposed to mean something. Her yellow eyes were shining with delight.

"Mmmhhmmm." Evalina said. "Not going to happen." Jillian glared at Evalina. She stepped forward and Toby tensed.

"Listen sister," she spat the word _sister_ as if she would have rather used the word _dirt_. "I have come all the way from my great kingdom to take him. It goes like this; I take him or kill you all. Whether or not it looks like it, I can kill all of you. I will kill you if need be. Let me have him or die."

"Let her have me," Roy spoke. Evalina turned to him.

"Why the blazes should I just give you over?" Roy leaned over to her.

"It's to protect you all. I've been in the army six years for crying out loud." Evalina sighed.

"I don't like this but..." She sighed again. "Take him." Jillian smiled.

"Wise choice."

"But," said Evalina, "You will bring him back, on a flag of truce in two weeks. It is his choice who he wants to be with since we are his only family left." Jillian shrugged.

"If you wish. But heed my warning, if he chooses me and you fools try anything funny," she smiled," You'll wish you hadn't" Evalina shivered. Jillian's voice was starting to creep her out. Roy reluctantly stepped forward to Jillian. She took his arm gently."Come boy, let's go home." They started walking to her ship. Half way there, Jillian spun around. "Mark my word Evalina, this will not be the last time I see you. Hopefully, next time you'll be with me, not against me." She winked and Evalina shuddered. Her sister had a scary charm to her. She turned back around and went inside her ship. A few seconds later, the ship took off. Evalina fell to the ground.

"Evalina!" Toby cried. Evalina put her head in her hands and started to cry. "Evalina," Toby said again and put a hand on her shoulder. Dana turned to the army.

"Get back to work, idiots!" Toby thought she was mad, but he saw that there was a small tear lining her cheek. She wiped it away as soon as it appeared. The general took Dana's hand.

"It's okay, Dana. We will get him back." Dana let go of his hand and back away.

"I couldn't care less about him." She turned and ran back to where they had been talking. The general sighed and followed her. The rest of the army had got back to work and Toby helped Evalina get up. As soon as she was on her feet, she hugged Toby and cried into his shoulder. Toby held on to her and had the strange memory of when he was a kid.

"Come on Eva," he said softly. "We should go talk with them, and see what we should do." Evalina sniffed and wiped her face, then nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. Toby smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but the attempt was useless.

Together, they walked back into the room. Dana was seated where she had previously been, staring at the wall and the general was standing next to her.

"What do we do?" Evalina cried suddenly. She didn't mean for it to leave her mouth, but it did. Dana looked up.

"You know, even though he is almost useless in battle, he's lazy, he eats a lot, sleeps in, never wears the right outfit, he couldn't command a person to do something to save his life, he can barely hold a lightsaber, he almost shot me once-" Evalina cleared her throat loudly. "Oh sorry," Dana said. "Yes well, even if he is all those things, he isn't totally helpless."

"Well the way you described him, I would've thought so," Toby said. Dana and Evalina glared at him. He shrugged helplessly. "Sorry," he muttered quietly.

"Anyways," Dana said, continuing to glare at Toby, "He'll do fine if she tries to do anything violent. If he wouldn't be so troublesome, he would do just fine here." Evalina couldn't help but have some sense of doubt.

"I want to believe you," said Evalina, "But I just don't know that much about him. Naturally, I'm worried about him." She sighed. "I just hope he's okay."

"Dana is right, Evalina. He'll do fine," Silas said. "If she doesn't bring him back in two weeks, then we'll go get him."

"Do we even know where she's going?" Silas frowned.

"Not exactly. She always goes somewhere different to hide."

"Hide?" Evalina questioned.

"Yes," the general said again. "She does not like danger; that's why she has everyone else do the dirty work. In fact, I'm surprised she showed up today. She thinks she's too important to get hurt. She only fights when she has too, and that's lucky for us." He paused. "She's good." Evalina sighed. She'd heard how good Jillian was, and the more she heard more people say it, she felt a little more and more crestfallen. She had hoped, since she heard how evil Jillian was, that some day she could challenge her, but if she was as good as _everyone_ said, she stood no chance.

"Well," Evalina finally said," I suppose now we just have to wait. In the mean time, we should probably go back to Courascant." She looked up at Toby. He nodded absently.

"Well, perhaps since its only two weeks, you should stay here," the general proposed.

"Yeah," Dana chimed in. "Travel time from there and back is six days. That's almost a week. You could just stay here." Evalina looked back up at Toby. He shrugged.

"I suppose I could ask Vinco." He excused himself from the room.

A few minutes later, Toby returned to the room.

"Vinco says that it's fine with him, but he asked if we are okay. Apparently, Logan had a dream that Jillian was coming here. I told him that he was right. Naturally he was worried, but I told him everything." Evalina sighed.

"Mostly okay I suppose," she said, thinking about Roy. Toby smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry about that, Eva. I expected things to turn out better." Evalina shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Not your fault." She sighed again. Evalina got up and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark and she noticed that the army men were turning in for the night. "I suppose we should rest, then." The general and Dana nodded.

"Of course," Dana said, "I should well guess that you are tired after dealing with Jillian." Evalina nodded at her. "Well come then." She led Evalina to a small room inside.

"What about you, Toby?" The general asked. Toby shook his head.

"I'm fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**E**valina woke later that night, covered in sweat. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly, while she was gasping for breath. That night, she had dreamt that Jillian was doing all she could just to make sure that Roy would be in pain somehow; she was torturing him. Evalina was looking right at them in the dream, and towards the end, Jillian had looked right at her and said,

"_If you want him so bad, come get him._" And now, Evalina wanted to, more than ever. She tore off her covers and went to change.

Evalina opened her door quietly, and again, quietly closed it. She quietly went around the corners of the building and went to the hanger area. As soon as she reached the area, she then realized she had no idea how to fly a space ship. She sighed in frustration.

"Evalina," a familiar voice called from the darkness. She felt like she jumped ten feet. Evalina turned. Toby was standing right in front of her.

"Toby," she whispered. "Help me get Roy back." Toby shook his head.  
>"Let's talk first." He took her hand and led her back to the direction where he had been hiding in the darkness.<p>

Toby led Evalina through several dark passages, and Evalina had no idea how he could see anything. He led her down some stairs and then up two flights. Finally, they stopped. Evalina looked around. They were on top of the roof. She almost screamed, but then put a hand over her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and held on to Toby tightly. Toby smiled at her, but of course, she couldn't see.

"Toby, why did you bring me up here!" Evalina asked, her voice sounding muffled.

"Because," Toby whispered in her ear, "You are going to have to get used to heights sometime. Why not now, while I'm here?" Evalina slowly took her head away from Toby and opened her eyes. She still held on to him, but eventually, she let go. She walked by the edge of the roof, and Toby watched her. She looked down on the dusty terrain, and then looked up at the bright moon. When she looked down again, she shivered a bit, but then let it go. Toby was right. She was going to have to get used to them sometime, and what better time would there be when he was there. Toby walked up next to her.

"See, it's not that bad." Evalina took his hand again.

"I suppose," she said and leaned on his shoulder. Toby put his head on hers.

"I told you," he said. Evalina looked up at him and they smiled. Evalina turned back to the moon and something occurred to her.

"Toby, what were you going to tell me? You were going to tell me numerous times, and you said if you were lucky, you'd tell me later, remember?" Toby remembered alright. How could he forget? Evalina looked back at Toby. "You do remember, right?" Toby nodded.

"Of course," he said with a deep breath.

"What is it then?" Toby smiled without looking at her, though he could feel her eyes on him.

"I was going to tell you that you're special." Evalina laughed.

"I knew that, I was always special." Toby smiled at her.

"It's not a bad kind of special," he explained, "It's the good special."

"How come?" Evalina asked. Toby sighed.

"I don't like many people." He looked down at her. "You're one of them." Evalina looked down. Nobody ever liked her before, at least not like what she thought Toby meant. She looked back up at him.

"Good," she replied, "I like you too." She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Evalina hugged him, and looked back at the moon. Toby put his arm around her shoulder. Evalina sighed. She felt much better now. She wanted to tell him for about a week now, but just didn't get a chance. "Toby?" she said, remembering something.

"Yes?" he answered, without looking at her.

"What about Roy? Were we going to get him?" Toby sighed too.

"Eva, I really don't think that's a good idea. The general and Dana are right about Jillian being a really talented fighter. Not that you aren't from what I've seen, but not _that_ good. Roy is good too. He'll be fine. If she doesn't bring him back in two weeks, then we can kill her." Evalina flinched.

"I don't want to kill her." Toby again sighed.

"Well I do," he said. Evalina back away from him.

"Why? We will bring her back to the Jedi order, Toby. She doesn't need to die. Why would you just kill her like that?" Toby still didn't look at her.

"Because, it's an old favor. I'm supposed to kill her next time I see her. I failed last time, and I promised it wouldn't happen again."

"Who would be so violent?" Evalina asked. She snapped her fingers. "Look at me Toby!" He obliged. "Who did you promise all this to?"

"Your father," he said simply. Evalina's glare dropped. Instead, her expression changed to confused.

"What?"

"You probably wondered why he didn't really want to talk about meeting me. The first time we met was right before me and Vinco went to see Jillian. He told me to kill her, and when I failed, I told him it wouldn't happen again. It isn't exactly the most fun thing to talk about, killing your children. If I get the chance to kill her though, I will."

"Why? Why would he want to kill her?" Evalina asked, a little heart-broken.

"Evalina, she's evil! No parent wants to deal with that!"

"Okay, so Toby, if I went evil, and dad told you to kill me would you?"

"No," Toby said, as if she was stupid.

"No? Why not?" Evalina asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I know you," Toby said, like it was supposed to explain everything.

"Jillian is a person too!" Evalina shouted a little louder than she had anticipated. "Maybe you should 'know' her too. Other than her choice of being evil, she is just like me!" Evalina ran off to where they came from.

"Evalina!" Toby called and followed her down the stairs. Evalina ran down the steps, hoping she was going the right way. "Evalina," Toby said again.

"Go away!" Evalina called behind her. Toby ran to keep up with her. He caught up with her and took her hand. "Toby!" She turned.

"Evalina," Toby said and made her look at him. "I'm sorry." Evalina studied his expression.

"About what?" she asked slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, and that it turned out that way. I am sorry that I promised it to him. Maybe it's time that I find a different hobby," he laughed. "I think that maybe I should be a bit more thoughtful. I'm sorry," he said again. "And I still like you. A lot." Evalina let go of her breath.

"Well, I forgive you," she noted. "And I still like you too." Toby smiled at her again. "But please promise me that if you see her when I'm not around you won't kill her?" Toby nodded.

"Of course," he said. Evalina let another deep breath go.

"Good, that's good," she said. They stood on the stairs in awkward silence for the next few moments.

"Well, I suppose you should go back to sleep then," Toby told Evalina. She nodded slowly.

"You should too."

"I told you I don't sleep well," Toby said and heaved a sigh.

"Toby," Evalina said, much like she was talking to an animal. Toby sighed again.

"Fine," he said and took her hand. They walked back to where Evalina stayed. "Good night," Toby told her. Evalina smiled at him.

"Good night." She went into her room and closed the door.

Two weeks later, Evalina woke up to the sounds of army drills. Now, she expected this since she had woken up to it for the past few days, but since she didn't sleep well the night before, she was extremely tired still. She moaned as she got up. She got out of bed and changed to her normal clothes. Thankfully, she had brought enough clothes for awhile, so she didn't have to worry about that. After she got ready, she walked down the halls of the corridor, and back into the room where the general, Dana, Toby and herself had been. Dana and the general were there already, frowning over something. Dana looked up.

"Hi Evalina, sleep well?" Evalina shook her head and then rubbed it.

"Not really," she said.

"Oh, sorry," Dana told her and then looked back down. Evalina sighed. She got the feeling Dana didn't really care. Just then, a medium sized, black and white shepherd dog trotted into the room. He sat down near Dana. "Hi, Yoo!" Dana said to the dog and rubbed his furry head. Evalina blinked.

"His name is 'you'?" she asked. Dana nodded.

"Yep." The general laughed a little.

"Luke has a dog named Mi." Evalina raised her eyebrows.

"Wow," was all she said. Yoo walked over to Evalina and sat down. He cocked his head and stared up at her. Evalina noticed he had bright blue eyes. She leaned over and patted his head. "He's cute," she told Dana.

"Thanks," Dana said. "He follows me everywhere."

"Even in battle?" Evalina asked her. Dana nodded again.

"Especially there."

"Good dog," Evalina said, as she continued rubbing Yoo's head. Toby walked into the room.

"Good morning," the general said. Toby put his hand up in greeting.

"Morning," he said. He walked to Evalina and stood next to her. "Hi," he said to her. She smiled at him.

"Hi," she replied. Toby held her hand.

"Well, I guess today we see if Jillian brings Roy back," the general said. Evalina nodded solemnly.  
>"I suppose so." As slowly as Evalina had suspected the previous two weeks to have gone, they actually seemed to go by quickly.<p>

"If she comes, she'll probably come at about sunset," Dana said, "That's when she came." The general nodded his agreement.

"Well, what do we do until then?" Evalina asked.

"I suppose we wait," Toby said.

Roy walked down a dark hall. He had seen a shiny light glowing in there, and he wanted to inspect it. He walked up next to it and picked it up. The shiny ball was mesmerizing. He stared at it for several seconds until he heard Jillian coming. He dropped it in an attempt to put back in its place. Jillian turned on a light.

"Roy!" She exclaimed. "What happened to that?" Roy pointed to it.

"Somebody broke it," he told Jillian. She sighed in exasperation.

"I stole that from the Jedi temple!" She said. "It was supposed to symbolize peace, but clearly, not anymore." She glared at Roy. He shrugged. "Well, I suppose we should get you back to your other sister before she comes after you." She glared at him so more. "Or before you break anything else."

After they had gotten into Jillian's transport, she asked Roy;

"So are you going to stay with me or go with her?"

"Well," Roy said, "I haven't really seen much of her so maybe I'll have to see." Jillian huffed. In truth, Roy really didn't know what he wanted to do. He did like Jillian okay, she didn't do anything too evil, but if she really was on the dark side, he certainly didn't want to be with her. Over the past few days, they hadn't accomplished much, but she seemed like an okay person. But on the other hand, he hadn't seen much of Evalina, so he wanted to see how good she was first. Yes, he decided, he would have two weeks with Evalina too.

"Where is she!" Evalina demanded from no one in particular.

"I don't know," Toby answered. "She should be here soon."

"You've been saying that for forty minutes!" Evalina complained. Toby shrugged innocently.

"Honestly, I thought she'd be here already." The sun was already down, and the moon was out. They waited a few more moments.

"Ugh!" Evalina cried. "What is taking her so long?" Toby opened his mouth to say something, but just then Jillian's transport came into view. "Finally!"

Jillian and Roy slowly made their way to Evalina, Toby, Silas and Dana. Luke walked to Evalina.

"Are you okay?" Evalina looked Roy over. Evalina saw Dana relax.

"I'm fine!" he said. Evalina sighed.

"Okay," she said. Jillian smirked.

"You didn't honestly think that I would hurt my own brother did you?"

"Actually yes," Evalina said. She noticed Toby's hand was on his lightsaber hilt. Evalina laid a hand on his. "It's okay," she told him. Toby relaxed a little.

"So," Roy said, "I have decided I want to stay with Evalina for two weeks, and then see who I would like to stay with permanently." Evalina let go of her breath. At least she got him for a little longer. Jillian huffed indignantly.

"Fine, two weeks," she said. "Then we'll see." She turned and stormed back to her transport. Evalina hugged Roy.

"So close," Toby said. "Next time, I get to kill her." Evalina glared at Toby.

"Toby," she said. He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Roy leaned over to Evalina.

"I'm not really sure why you like that guy. He has serious problems with our sister." Evalina laughed.

"Everybody has serious problems with our sister. She is evil you know."

"Well," Roy said, "She doesn't really seem like it." Evalina frowned.

"Roy, she may not seem like it, but she is. Don't let her trick you." Roy crossed his arms.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" Evalina paused.

"Well, you don't really. But when you come to the temple, you'll see."

They decided to spend the night at the army encampment since it was already night. Evalina felt much better and slept well since she knew that her brother was safe and with her. She didn't even dream that night, which for her was unusually strange. She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. She got up and dressed and as usual, she went to their meeting room. Everyone else was already there, so it was apparent that she slept in. She combed her hair with her hand.

"Morning," Evalina said. They all looked up at her.

"Good morning, sis," Roy said. His hair wasn't combed and he was still in pajamas. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Almost ten years of being your babysitter and you still look like this." Roy grinned at her. Evalina, Toby and the general laughed.

"Well," Toby said, "Thanks for your hospitality, but we really should go. The council will probably want to help him immediately." Dana nodded.

"I bet they will." She turned to Roy. "Good luck." She put her hand on his shoulder. Roy did the same. Toby did the same movement to the general and Dana, so Evalina gathered that it was the army greeting or farewell.

"Thanks," Evalina told them both. She turned to Dana. "Don't worry; I'll take care of Roy." Dana nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Roy said for at least the third time. Evalina sighed. Roy was darting back and forth in and out of rooms in the transport. Obviously, he had never seen a Jedi transport before.

"Roy, calm down," Evalina admonished him when he came back into the main room.

"But this place is so cool," he panted. Evalina raised an eyebrow. Roy sighed and sat down next to her. "Fine," he said. Toby entered the room.

"Hey guys." He had been helping the pilot navigate. The pilot didn't know which way would be easier to take on the way back.

"Hi," Evalina and Roy said. Toby sat down next to them.

"We should be there in about two hours," he told them.

Two hours later, they got to the outskirts of Coruscant. They landed on the platform that seemed too familiar for Evalina a few minutes later. Logan, Vinco and Regiman were waiting for them there.

"Hi, Evie!" Logan said to Evalina as they approached. Evalina smiled.

"Hey, Logan." She turned to Vinco and Regiman. "Hello Vinco, Master Regiman." Toby and Evalina dipped their heads a little.

"I see you retrieved young Skywalker," Regiman said, motioning to Roy. Evalina nodded.

"I'm sorry it took us so long, Master." Her eyes darkened. "We encountered Jillian." The older Jedi exchanged looks.

"What happened?" Vinco asked. "Tell us everything."

After Evalina and Toby told them all that happened, the Jedi calmed a bit.

"Well, at least she didn't do anything reckless," Regiman said and shook his head. "So many things could have gone wrong." He looked at Roy. "Are you okay, young one? Did she treat you okay?" Roy nodded earnestly.

"As well as you could expect someone evil to be. Better perhaps." Evalina bit her lip. From the looks of it, Roy might want to go with Jillian instead of her. She couldn't let that happen. "She has a pet wolf!" Roy exclaimed. Logan flinched.

"What?" He asked.

"She has a pet wolf," Roy repeated. Logan and Vinco exchanged nervous looks. Toby crossed his arms and frowned.

"Am I missing something?" Evalina asked.

"Evalina, remember when I told you that they were worried about us?" Toby asked and Evalina nodded. "Logan had a dream about Jillian and the wolf."

"It proved that my dream was right," Logan interrupted. "You are in trouble."

"When Toby told us that Jillian came to you guys, we were afraid she would do something there, but," Vinco shrugged, "I guess not. If Logan was right about those two things, then it's bound to happen sometime." Regiman put a hand on Vinco's shoulder.

"Don't worry for my young apprentice, Vinco. I'll make sure she stays safe." Regiman smiled at Evalina, and Evalina didn't have any doubts that he would.

"Well," she said. "I suppose that we should go back to the temple."

"Yes," Regiman said, "Mr. Skywalker will need to be tested immediately."

Less than ten minutes later, Evalina was walking the halls of the Jedi temple again. Though she had been there only once before, she had missed her home. That's what she called it now; her home. As they walked down the halls, people began to call welcomes to Toby and Evalina. Every time this happened, Evalina smiled. She loved how people were beginning to except her. She had always wanted to have a home-like place like the temple, with friendly people that actually accepted her.

"So, Master Regiman, what are we going to do with Roy?" Evalina asked.

"Well, I assume that Duxis will like to interview him, much like he did with you," Regiman said. Evalina nodded.

"Okay," she said. They walked the next few paces in silence.

They finally reached the end of the hall a few minutes later.

"Okay, this is where we stop," Regiman said to the group. "Young Skywalker, come with me." Regiman and Roy turned to go inside the doors, but Evalina called out,

"Master Regiman? Can I go with him? I felt much better with someone next to me." Regiman pondered her request, and then shrugged.

"If you think it will help." The three of them walked into the council room where all the members were seated except for Regiman, which was soon resolved. Once they were all settled, Duxis began.

"Hello, young Skywalker." He turned to the other council member. "Anyone else getting a sense of Déjà Vu?" They all nodded. Evalina noticed that Quis Arcana was not in attendance. "Yes well, anyways, Roy, I should start with introductions. I am Duxis Omnium; I believe you already met Regiman Utvox-"

"Wait," Roy interrupted, "His name is Reggi-man Upbox?" Evalina put a hand over her mouth. Regiman smiled.

"It's Regiman Utvox," he said.

"Oh," Roy said.

"Now, let me continue," Omnium said.

"Sorry," Roy said as he looked down.

"It's quite alright. Now..." He continued to introduce people, and after he introduced Socailus, he explained why Quis Arcana was gone. "One of our members are missing today. He went on a mission." After that he resumed introducing more people. After that, he went on to say, "Well, we already know from our sources that you can use the force, but now we just need to know about _you_."

"Me?" Roy asked.

"Yes my boy," Omnium said.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Roy questioned.

"Just major or even minor things that have happened to you recently or anything significant from awhile ago. Just tell us all you can remember about yourself."

"Well," Roy began, "I took school in Tatooine for six years and lived there with my mom in a large coliseum condo thing for a long time. But then, she died. Luckily, my grandpa lived nearby, and he took me in. Then he went off to war when I was eight. I lived on my own for a year, and then I decided to join the army. I dropped out of school at age nine and joined the army the same year. Unfortunately, at nine, I couldn't so much and therefore, never saw my grandpa. Mostly, I just helped supply the fighting men. Until about two years ago is when Dana actually taught me how to fight and I got to do something. I kind of developed a stubborn attitude, and that's kinda how I got in so much trouble. Other than that, there aren't that many interesting things that happened to me." Omnium sat back in his chair.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Hard life," Regiman commented. "I'm so sorry that we had to leave you hanging for so long. We knew about you awhile ago, but after your mother died. We were going to take you in earlier, but your father said that your grandfather was taking care of you so we waited. I am sorry though." Roy shrugged.

"I enjoyed my life." Evalina laughed quietly. She was unaware of the tears that were tracing her cheeks. She had felt so much like him; alone, helpless and unimportant.

"Well," Omnium said, "I suppose that is all. As soon as I figure out who your mentor will be, I will let you know. Council adjourned." People start filling out the door.

"Come on Roy," Evalina said and she took his hand. They walked out the door and found Toby, Logan and Vinco inside a waiting room.

"Hey, guys," Toby said. He frowned. "What's wrong Eva?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. What she didn't know was that traces of her tears were still there, and her eyes were red.

"You were crying," Toby confirmed.

"Oh," Evalina said simply. She hadn't realized it, but she didn't care either. Her brother had gone through a lot and she had felt horrible for him. Toby wiped her tears away.

"I'm okay, really," Roy said, guessing well what his sister was crying about. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, Roy, it was," Evalina stated, "I thought my life was hard-"

"It was," Logan put in. Evalina frowned at him.

"Not that bad!" She exclaimed. She turned back to Roy. "I'm so sorry." Roy smiled at her. Evalina then realized that he was pretty much the only person she knew that didn't have to look to far down at her.

"I know you are, but I'm okay now. I'm glad I have you and Jillian." He hugged Evalina. She sniffed and held her brother.

About an hour later, Omnium tracked down the Skywalkers and told Roy who his Jedi Master would be.

"Roy, your mentor will be Jedi Master Sopor Pacem." The name sounded familiar to Evalina. She then remembered that he was the man she had met at the top of the stairs when they first arrived. "He is very kind and a very talented Jedi. I believe you will enjoy him." Roy nodded.

"I'll enjoy anyone you give me." Omnium smiled.

"Good, good. I suppose I'll take my leave than." Evalina dipped her head, and Roy followed. Evalina and Roy were just walking down the halls of the Jedi temple, since Roy had never been there before. Evalina was giving him a tour of everything she knew.

"I think you'll like Master Pacem," she told Roy. He again nodded.

"I think so too." He turned to Evalina. "Have you met him?" Evalina nodded slowly.

"Yes," she said. "When I first arrived."

"Hmm," Roy mused. After they walked a few more paces, Evalina asked;

"Roy, do you have any idea who you're going to stay with?" Roy was silent for awhile, but then said;

"Evalina, I really don't know. I love Jillian and you both, it's just," he shrugged, "I don't think that it's fair I have to choose." Evalina bit her lip. She agreed with him. If she was in his place she would have no clue at all. She knew she would like to be on the light side, but not if they were mean to her. Now, she wasn't being mean to Roy, but she did think she should let him choose.

"Well, whatever you choose, I'll support you." Roy look at Evalina again.

"Thanks," he said.

The next few days past by swiftly. Evalina was beginning to become more and more afraid of her brother's choice, but she continued to tell herself that she did support him, no matter what. She had kept herself busy with training and chores. She stayed at the Jedi temple mostly, but sometimes she visited Vinco and Toby. Regiman had been keeping her busy; every day, he had a new move for her to learn, or a lesson of some sort. Evalina was starting to grow on the older man, and he on her. There was one significant move that she had loved.

"So, Evalina," Regiman began, "Today, I'll show you a move that no one else knows, other than me. What you do is hold your lightsaber out like this," he held it out in front of him. " Then, when someone comes at you, move out of the way, a side-step," he demonstrated for Evalina, "Then, come here, dear." Evalina obliged. As she walked past him, he grabbed her wrist, than twisted it to the left, and her lightsaber spun across the floor. "See?" Regiman asked. Evalina nodded. "Good. Now in most cases, they will try to grab you with you other hand, which in that case, you hit them with the palm of your hand, than as your hand is prepared to go down, slice them across the neck." He demonstrated without actually hitting Evalina.

"That's a cool move," Evalina noted, "It's so fast that no one will really see it coming." Regiman nodded earnestly.

"Yes, yes. Quite!" After that, Evalina pretty much learned everything else she could, but nothing stuck out to her. Then, her time was over. Roy had seemed to enjoy himself over the time period, so if he chose Jillian, he had to have a good explanation. They had to leave about four days early to arrive by Jillian's two week deadline. That day was the day they were taking off. Evalina met Toby and Roy inside the hanger area.

"Hey, guys," she said to them as she approached. They both smiled at her and she smiled back. "Ready?" She asked as she shouldered her backpack. They both nodded.

Less than half an hour later, they were on their way. Evalina still couldn't get rid of the awful thought that her brother may actually go the Dark side. She would be heart-broken if he did. They traveled for several days, almost in all silence. Occasionally, someone would come into Evalina's room to say hi, but other that, Evalina was by herself with her thoughts.

Evalina started to feel dread as soon as the pilot called the landing. She looked out the window. Her heart dwelt in her throat when she saw Jillian's ship in the distance. A small cloaked figure was walking toward their direction. Evalina shivered. She was certainly not happy about meeting her sister in these conditions again. She got up from her chair and walked out into the hall. Toby and Roy were already waiting for her in the main room.

"Ready?" Toby asked, though he already knew the answer. Evalina knew she wasn't, but nodded any way, for Roy's sake.

They met Jillian halfway across the dusty field.

"Hello again sister," Jillian called. Evalina grimaced. She hated that Jillian always called her 'sister'. Evalina wasn't proud of her sister. "Hello Roy." Roy nodded his greeting.

"I've made a choice," he announced. He paused for what seemed like a dramatic effect. "I'm going with Jillian."

Evalina felt like she had experienced a heart attack at age sixteen. When Roy voiced his decision, Evalina nearly fell to the ground. She was about to protest, but she remembered her promise to Roy; _I'll support you, no matter what._ Evalina sighed. Jillian smiled. With the wind blowing her cloak and hair, she looked like a perfect demon to Evalina.

"Roy," Evalina said, "Am I allowed to ask why?" Roy started to say something, but Jillian cut him off.

"Because he loves me." She grabbed Roy's wrist. "Come, boy." Jillian turned and walked to her ship, practically dragging Roy along behind her. Evalina saw Roy look sympathetically at her. As they were getting farther out of sight, she almost fell the ground as she had done previously when she lost Roy, but now, she just stood there, frozen, as she watched her siblings leave her and go farther and farther away.

"Evalina," Toby tried. Evalina flinched. She had almost forgotten Toby was there. She looked up at him.

"What am I going to do?" She asked in a small voice. Evalina felt her knees buckle underneath her, but Toby caught her elbow.

"Evalina," he said again. "It's okay. We'll get him back."

"No, Toby," Evalina said, starting to get upset. "I promised him I would support him no matter what." She looked away. "But I didn't think about what I was going to do if he went with her." Toby thought it would be best if he left her to her thoughts, so he was silent.

A few minutes later, Toby felt that a sandstorm was coming, and Evalina knew he was right. The clouds were threatening it, and the winds were starting to pick up. So, they went back to the ship and told the pilot to take them home.

Almost the entire way back to Coruscant, Evalina sat in the main room, and the same chair. She walked around only when her feet began to fall asleep, and left the room only to eat. She slept on the chair when she did sleep, which was rare. Whenever the pilot didn't need Toby, he went to sit with Evalina, but they sat in silence. Evalina didn't feel like talking and Toby didn't know what to say. He held her hand, and Evalina knew he would support her in anything she did. After three days of traveling, they drew near to Coruscant. It took shorter and shorter every time, Evalina thought. The circles under Evalina's eyes said how tired she was, but despite that, she couldn't sleep without having the same nightmare about Roy and Jillian. So whenever she felt herself about to pass out, she would pinch herself, and soon, she was finding herself nodding off less and less. Finally Toby said something.

"You should get some rest," he told her, when he realized she was pinching herself to stay awake. Evalina didn't answer. He looked at her next to him. She was asleep.

Toby felt bad about waking Evalina up, but he had to, unless he wanted to leave her on the ship and let the pilot fly her around.

"Evalina," he whispered into her ear. She stirred a little. "Evalina," he said again, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Toby?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, we're here. Sorry to wake you, but we got to get off. Evalina nodded and slowly rose. She cracked her fingers and back. She frowned. "You know, chairs aren't the most comfortable place to sleep in the world." Toby smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know."

After Evalina got up and ready, they left the ship. Again, they landed on the platform and Evalina than got a sense of relief. All her grief from the past few days seemed to be temporarily gone. Unfortunately, her legs still threatened to buckle, so she had to lean on Toby for support. She now regretted sitting in the same chair for almost three days straight. Their transport to the temple already awaited them, and they boarded right away. The pilot took them there without any question, so it was obvious that one of the Jedi ordered them to come. They traveled in silence, with Evalina occasionally drifting off, but then, up right away. When they got to the temple, Evalina was unsurprised to see Vinco, Regiman and Logan already there. Toby and Evalina made their way out of the transport and stood in front of the other Jedi and Logan. For a few moments, they were silent, but then Logan asked,

"Where's Roy?" Evalina looked up at him sadly. Thankfully, he got the message. "Oh," was all he said after that. Regiman smiled ruefully down at Evalina and put a hand on the shoulder that wasn't against Toby.

"I'm sorry, my girl. Perhaps we'll have the chance to see him later." Evalina had told Regiman of her promise to Roy, so he knew that there was not a chance of trying to rescue him.

"I'm sorry," Vinco said as well. Evalina nodded, and then shivered.

"What's the matter?" Toby whispered in her ear. Evalina frowned. She had felt horribly depressed ever since Roy had gone with Jillian and she was afraid she had made herself sick. She didn't want to tell Toby, she had made people do enough for her. Evalina sighed.

"I think I got sick, that's all," she told him.

"We had better get you inside than." So all five of them went into the temple.

Evalina made her way to the room she had been given. As soon as she reached it, she threw her backpack to the ground and laid in bed. She was exhausted; over the past few days, air-traveling back and forth half way across the galaxy, she was beginning to get air-sick. But, she was grateful that Toby had helped her get over her fear of heights or she was afraid it would be much worse. It was good to get rest. She closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew, she was asleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling like she had got ran over by a bantha. She could hardly breath, due to her nose being stuffed up, she could hardly move her muscles, her back was aching, her throat was scratchy and she was extremely cold. Evalina shuddered violently and coughed. She didn't like the sound of it. She heard a knock on her door and tried to call for them to come in, but no audible sound came out. She cleared her throat with difficulty, and then called,

"Come in." A moment passed, and Regiman entered. When he saw Evalina still in bed, he smiled sadly.

"Tired?" He asked. Evalina shook her head slowly.

"No, I think I'm sick," she told him quietly.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should call the doctor?" Evalina nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

Less than ten minutes later, Regiman returned with another man.

"Hello, young one," the man greeted. Evalina tried to nod, but was unsuccessful. The doctor nodded, as if he expected this to happen. "Let's see how you are doing, shall we?"

It didn't take long for the doctor to find out what was wrong with her.

"The flu," he reported. "Your fever has gone well over one hundred. It would be best for you to stay in bed awhile." Regiman nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that you'll be able to train any time soon. But don't worry, I'll come to visit." He smiled at her. Evalina tried to smile back.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Shh," the doctor hushed her. "Don't talk, it's too much strain on your throat." Evalina nodded. The doctor rose. "I suppose I'll take my leave." He handed some medicine to Evalina. "Take this every six to eight hours. You should be up and better within a few days." Evalina wanted to voice her thanks, but she took his advice and just nodded.

"I'll let you get some rest, too," Regiman said. "I'll tell the others why you're not in attendance. Get good sleep." And with that, Evalina was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**T**oby laid on the floor with his hands behind his head. Logan was on the couch slightly above him. Toby thought that Logan was asleep still, though it was late morning. Regiman had been visiting with them late the night before, and he had slept in Toby's room so Logan and he were in the living room. Regiman had left early to find Evalina when she did not appear to train. At first, Regiman had thought that she was just at his house, since she didn't know he was with Vinco, Logan and Toby, but he had been gone awhile, so Toby thought that Evalina was sicker than she had let on. Toby heard Logan stir and he sat up.

"Good morning," Logan greeted. Toby nodded once.

"Mornin'," he said. Logan yawned. "Sleep well?" Logan shook his head sadly.

"Not really," he replied.

"Hmm," Toby mused. He looked around the room. "I wonder why Regiman isn't back," he said to himself. Logan shrugged.

"I don't know." Right on cue, Regiman walked in the front door. Toby stood.

"Hello, Master Utvox." Regiman smiled at Toby.

"Hello, young one." Toby paused.

"How's Evalina?" He asked slowly.

"She has the flu," Regiman replied. "But the doctor gave her some medicine and said she should be fine in a few days." So he had been right. Toby knew that Eva was not good at hiding things and it certainly didn't help that Toby was incredibly observant.

"Can I visit her?" He asked. Regiman paused, but then shrugged.

"I suppose, just don't weigh her down." Toby nodded quickly.

"Of course."

Toby jogged down the streets of Coruscant. He was almost to the temple. When he got inside, he walked quickly, or more like ran down the halls. Eventually, he made it to Eva's room. He paused a second to breath. He knocked twice. There was a short pause, but then Eva called quietly for him to come in. Toby entered the room. Eva was of course in bed, sitting up right with her head against the headboard.

"Hey, Eva," Toby said. Eva smiled.

"I figured it wouldn't be long until you got here." Toby smiled back at her.

"I thought about how insufferable being sick and alone is, and thought I'd come visit."

"Well I'm glad you did," Eva told him.

"Me too," Toby said as he sat in a chair next to Eva. He let go of a deep breath. "So..." Eva laughed. Toby was glad she was in good enough spirits to laugh at least. He hadn't heard her laugh in over four days.

"So..." Eva repeated. Toby laughed this time.

"I may not even have to ask this question but, how are you?" Eva gave him a look.

"I'm perfect, what do you think?" She had a sarcastic tone to her voice, but Toby knew she was kidding.

"Well, you look great for someone that has a temperature over one hundred." Eva frowned.

"Regiman doesn't leave out much, does he?" Toby grinned.

"Nope." In truth, all the years Toby had know Regiman, he wasn't the type to leave out any type of detail. "Well, I suppose I should leave. Regiman got onto me, he said I should let you rest." Toby could tell that Eva was going to protest, so he put up a hand. "Believe me you need it." Eva crossed her arms.

"I look that bad, do I?" Toby laughed.

"I didn't mean that..." He got up. "Bye, Eva." Toby touched her hand, and left.

Toby walked down the side of the street. After being in Tatooine so long, he wasn't used to the coldness of Coruscant in the morning. He shivered a bit and pulled his brown cloak closer towards him. As he walked, he began to think about his past. He wondered why he stayed in Coruscant so long; it held too many sentimental memories, and not good ones either. But he did remember that he had a second family there, along with his training, and everything else. He did hope that one day, he would have the chance to avenge his family, but almost immediately threw that idea out the window. First of all, Toby had no idea who started the whole thing, and he wasn't even totally sure that one single person had started it. Toby shook his head at how ridiculous that sounded. He might as well be going on a wild goose chase. But still, he did want to find out who did this to his family, and himself. While, on the other hand, he wouldn't have met all the people he knew now if the situation wouldn't have happened. Vinco, Regiman, Duxis, the rest of the Jedi, and... Eva. Toby smiled at the thought of her. What he had told her was true; he didn't really like that many people. And, that she was one of the few. Everything that he told the few Jedi before about Eva was true also. She was smart, she was nice, and she knew what she was doing... And she was pretty. As much as that point was true, Toby was glad he didn't tell the Jedi council that. He blushed to himself, just thinking how embarrassing that would be. Toby walked into the part of the giant city that he hated most. There was always some type of trouble there, and he usually wanted no part of it. That is, unless Vinco sent him to intervene. In any case, he walked past a small alleyway to his left. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small dark shape shift. If his keen eyes hadn't been so sharp, he wouldn't have noticed it. But he did. He stopped walking. Out of the alleyway, a person walked right out into the open and past Toby quickly. It was obvious this person wanted no trouble, but Toby noticed something quite attention grabbing. On the side of its cloak, laid the not only the symbol of the new Trade Federation, but a small black and purple sign, that Toby had no doubts guessing who's it was.

So he had been right. Jillian and the new Trade Federation were somehow connected. How, Toby hadn't the slightest clue, but he was going to find out. He went after the figure down the street, while following at a safe distance.

After a few minutes of following the cloaked figure, Toby almost gave up. The person had been looking behind them, and almost caught Toby on several occasions, but luckily never did, as far as he knew. But then he thought that if this person was going to do something reckless, there was a small chance that Toby could stop it before their plan played out. But then, there was also the chance that he or she would find Toby, and he would be cornered. This was the time that Toby was thankful for his Jedi training. He quietly continued walking behind Jillian's employee. He walked, occasionally diving behind buildings or objects for several minutes. Just when he was about to give up, the figure walked to the front of a large building. Toby frowned. It was odd, he had never seen this building before. Toby followed him inside. Almost instantly, he had to duck behind a pillar for cover. Inside the room was a group of people, all of whom Toby recognized. Jillian herself was standing in a circle on the floor with Roy right next to her. To Jillian's left was Lady Jessa from Naboo, the daughter of a Lord from Naboo a few years younger than Jillian and Eva. As to why she was there, Toby didn't know. Also, a man about Vinco's age stood next to Roy. He looked vaguely familiar, but Toby couldn't place it. The cloaked figure from earlier joined the group on the floor. He bowed to both of the girls.

"Hello, Lady Jillian, Jessa." Toby shivered. His voice was so familiar. Where had he heard that before? The figure turned to the older man next to Roy. "Father," he said. Toby froze. If that familiar person was the cloaked figure's father, then who was the cloaked person? Just then, he took off his cloak. Toby almost gasped, but covered his mouth. He looked just like...

"Quis Arcana," Jillian's voice echoed in the open hall. "Welcome to our side." She spread her hands and smiled.

"Thank you, my lady."

"What do you have to report to us?" Jillian asked. Quis sighed.

"Not much, my lady, but I do suspect the young one, Toby, is getting suspicious. I saw him today, and he almost had me." Jillian breathed, heavy in thought.

"Well, don't let it happen again." Toby then decided it was time to leave. He started towards the door and slipped quietly out. He was extremely glad the door made no noise. But, unbeknownst to Toby, Jillian turned to the door. "It would seem we have been watched."

Toby ran as fast as he could back to Vinco's house. As soon as he arrived, he burst open the door to find Regiman, Vinco, and Logan all around the kitchen table. Toby sat down with a heavy _thump_, and breathed heavily.

"What took you so long?" Regiman asked. "We were beginning to worry about you." Toby looked at Vinco and some sort of understanding passed between them. Vinco stood.

"What happened? Tell us everything."

Toby took a few minutes to explain what had happened, and Vinco pretty much fell back into his chair.

"I can't believe it," he said. Regiman looked at him.

"We trusted Quis, he was part of our council!" Regiman stood. "I need to talk to Duxis immediately."

"No," Vinco stood again. "We can't talk to Quis when he returns, or else their plan may play out quicker than assumed. We don't want to meet them in battle so quickly, and unprepared." Regiman sighed in defeat.

"Yes, but we need to tell Duxis regardless. We can't let him be ignorant of this situation." Vinco paused, but then nodded once.

"You're right. I'll come with you." He looked at Toby. "You should come too, boy. You know the exact words."

"What about me?" Logan asked. Everybody looked at him. They had forgotten he was there.

"I suppose you should come along," Regiman told him. They all left towards the door. Vinco looked behind him as he left.

"I have a feeling things will never be the same."

Soon enough would they find out how right Vinco had been. After they told Duxis exactly what happened, he told everyone in the council. Toby was surprised that they all believed Duxis when he told them. But then again, they had just recruited Quis, so it wasn't like any of them trusted him that much. Duxis himself wasn't really surprised, though he was a little disappointed.

"It's too bad," he had said. Too bad indeed, Toby thought. He was beginning to get the feeling that more people would be doing the same things though, to which Toby felt sad. He wished that people would just pick a side and stay there, instead of choosing a side then switching, much to many people's dismay. Toby was glad he and Vinco were not like that. Otherwise, he was afraid he would be confused as to which side he was currently on. Anyhow, Duxis had agreed to keep it a secret that they knew, for fear of Jillian's wrath. They would wait until some more army was gathered and a plan was made. Until then, Vinco, Toby and the council were creating plans for the upcoming invasion.

"Really?" Eva asked for the seventh time.

"Really," Toby said again. Eva sat back.

"Wow. I thought there was something suspicious about that guy." Toby had been explaining everything that had happened in the time she was sick. Toby was regretful to remember the things that had happened a few days previously, but he felt he should tell Eva what was going on, Evalina was surprised she was still sick; it had been four days. She was beginning to worry, but Toby and the doctor told her she would be okay. Evalina hoped they were right. "Well, hopefully, he'll get what's coming to him," Eva continued to say. Toby nodded earnestly.

"With all hope, Jillian will too." Eva's expression darkened.

"Toby, we talked about this-"

"Evalina," Toby interrupted. "I already promised that I won't kill her. No matter how much I want to. Do you not believe me?" Toby was beginning to become irritated with Eva constantly reminding him of this. Eva seemed a little taken aback by Toby's question.

"Yes, Toby. Of course I believe you." He took her hand.

"Then you don't have to keep reminding me," he said softly. "I know." Eva studied him for a second, then sighed.

"Okay, okay." She looked away. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm kinda getting irritable. Being sick is not fun. And, it doesn't help that I'm not the most patient person in the world." Toby smiled at her.

"Believe me, I know." Eva smiled too. It hadn't gone unnoticed how impatient Toby was. "Well," he said, "I should probably go. Don't want Vinco to worry about me." Eva smiled at him again.

"Bye," she said quietly. Toby leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest," he said. "You'll be better soon." He smiled at Eva; her face was slightly pink. "Bye," he said. Toby got up and left the room.

As Toby walked back to Vinco's house, he was thinking about what had happened the four days previously. First of course, the problem with Quis Arcana. But then, he and Eva had talked. They decided they wanted to be together, to both of their joy. Toby could tell that Eva was happy; she told him she had never had a boyfriend before. Toby smiled as he remembered that he had laughed at her. For some reason he found it hysterical that she was so excited over him. Toby then told her that he had been that excited with his first girlfriend. He could tell that Eva was going to ask what happened, but she could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. She had let it go. After that, they didn't really say anything, so Toby had decided to take his leave. After that, nothing rather significant had happened. So, Toby continued on his way home.

When he arrived, it was late at night. Logan was nowhere to be found, so Toby guessed that he was asleep. He closed the door quietly behind him. He walked into the kitchen and found Vinco sipping tea.

"Welcome back," he said. Toby nodded.

"Hi, Vinco."

"Want some tea?" Vinco offered. Toby sighed.

"Sure," he said. Vinco got up and poured hot water into a mug. He waited a few minutes, then placed it on the table.

"So," he said. "How's Evalina?" Toby took a drink.

"Not perfect but," he shrugged. "Better." Vinco nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I would hope so. Regiman is missing his apprentice."

"I bet he is. She just isn't the same when she's sick," Toby noted. Vinco nodded again. They drank in silence for several moments.

"So, aren't you glad we found Evalina?" Vinco asked. Toby almost choked on his tea. Was Vinco asking a rhetorical question? Of course he was glad he met her!

"Yes," Toby said suspiciously. He and Eva agreed to tell anyone if they asked, but not to go around telling everyone. So, when Vinco asked such a question, Toby had a right to be suspicious. Vinco smiled at his young Padawan. Toby narrowed his eyes, and then looked down. It had become funny how much of a father Vinco was to Toby. He was always there for him, always helped him make decisions... and was always there to make fun of him.

Toby went to sleep soon after that, but got almost no rest. He laid on the couch, thinking about his life. If he could change it, he probably wouldn't. Though the only thing he would change, was bring back his family. He sighed. He really missed them, and wished they could see him now. He also wondered what had happened to his brother and sister; they hadn't died as far as he knew. It was then that Toby decided; he would find them and bring them home, to Fresia.

The next morning, Toby went to visit Eva, as he usually did. When he entered the room, she was walking across the room, cleaning as she past objects. She danced across the floor as she folded clothes, dusting off tables and making her bed. She put a purple flower into a vase as Toby approached her.

"I'm guessing you feel better...?" Eva looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Toby! Yes, I do feel much better. The doctor came to see me earlier this morning and said that my fever was long gone. I feel so much better!" Toby smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Good," he said. "I'm glad." He looked around the room. "Looks like you've been cleaning a lot." Eva nodded.

"Yes, well, I couldn't leave it like this, now that I'm able to clean it!" She spread her arms. "So, what are you doing today?" She continued folding a blanket. Toby shrugged.

"I'm not totally sure where to start." he sighed. "I think I'm going to look around for my brother and sister." Eva paused.

"But-," she started. "I didn't know you had a brother and sister. I would have they would've died with your parents." Toby shook his head slowly, deep in thought.

"Not as far as I know," he said absently, "But I'm going to ask around today, see what I can find out." Eva nodded thoughtfully. She put the blanket down and smoothed her cloak.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Toby stared at her.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..."

"Why not? What could be better than getting some fresh air? I haven't been outside in almost a week! And besides, I want to help you." Toby paused. The process would go much faster with two of them..

"Okay," he said. "Why not?" Eva smiled.

"Thank you!" She hugged him. "I miss you when you're not here," she whispered in his ear. "It's so lonely and dark in here." Toby laughed.

"Yeah, talk about it. Logan and Vinco are almost never there with me. Vinco had given me the week off training." He pulled away. "Well, we should probably go, we haven't all day."

"Oh!" Eva cried. "Right." So, they set out together.

They decided to visit Vinco and Logan before they went too far. Eva hadn't seen them in awhile, and Toby was sure they would like to see how she was doing. So, they walked hand in hand to Vinco's house. When they arrived, Regiman happened to be sitting at the table with Vinco, Logan and Omnium.

"Hi!" Eva said cheerfully. They all looked up. Logan's face lit.

"Hi, Evie!" He stood. "I was beginning to think you'd never get out." He gave her a quick hug.

"Hello," Vinco said with a smile. "We missed you, young one." Eva nodded.

"I missed you guys too." Regiman smiled kindly at her.

"I missed you too, young Padawan. I just isn't the same without a young person around." Omnium smiled too.

"It's good to see you out," he said.

"Hopefully, I'll start training with you again tomorrow," Eva said to Regiman. He nodded.

"Of course, whenever you're up to it."

"We're going to go-" Eva started, but was interrupted.

"Suspect the area where Jillian was," Toby finished. Eva looked at him, but quickly changed her surprised expression.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"Be careful," both of the Jedi mentors said at the same time.

"Make sure to stick together, and if you see anything too bad, come report to us, okay?" Regiman said. The youths both nodded.

"Of course," Eva said. She turned to Logan. "I'm sorry to leave you in the dark. I promise to spend time with you next week, okay?" Logan nodded quickly.

"Sure, sure," he said. Eva smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're so patient and good-natured. I certainly aren't." They both laughed at this, with Toby right behind them. All the older Jedi smiled as well.

"Well," Toby said finally, "I suppose we should set out. Don't want evidence to go cold." Eva nodded in agreement.

"Yep." That part actually went with their plan. Why Toby didn't tell them what they were actually doing, Eva had no clue, but she was going with it anyways. "Bye," she said. They both waved and then Toby and Eva left.

They walked for several miles past the area where Toby saw Jillian. They walked far to the east, and soon found the apartment area where Toby had lived with his late family. Toby approached the person standing at the check-in counter.

"Hello," he said, "I have a question." The man looked up.

"Yes?" He was clearly not interested. He looked back down.

"Claudia and Riscelle Noctis. When did they leave this place?" The man looked up again.

"Awhile ago, kid. Like a year maybe." Toby stiffened. Only a year ago? They were still alive! Maybe he did have a chance of finding them!

"Do you know where they went?" He asked excitedly. The man grimaced.

"When they left they said something about going far south. Not sure where exactly, but..."

"Thank you!" Toby said quickly. The man eyed Toby.

"You're welcome..." Toby took Eva by the hand and dragged her out the door.

"This is great!" He said as soon as they got outside. Eva herself was eyeing Toby. She had never seen him this excited. She shrugged.

"So, we know they were alive a year ago. He said they were going south. That's just a general direction Toby. We don't know how far south or where they are staying." She put her hands on her hips. "This is going to take much longer than just all day." Toby smiled at her with a dark glint to his eye.

"Not if you have a transport," he said. Eva frowned.

"Look, even if you do, we still don't know where they are." Toby took her hands.

"But we do! When we first arrived here in Coruscant, Claudia said something about wanting to go to a specific landmark. I'm not sure how significant it was, but that's not even the point." He frowned at himself. "Anyways, it was called 'Far South'. It's a place, not a direction!" Eva frowned again.

"Toby, they are not going to stay in the same place for a whole year. We can't go and expect them to still be standing there." Toby laughed authentically.

"No, Eva. It is a hotel that has that piece _inside _it. They are probably staying there!" Eva thought for a second.

"Oh," she said. Toby smiled at her.

"Come on," he said. "We have siblings to find."


	9. Chapter 9

**I**t didn't take very long for Toby and Eva to find the hotel they suspected after they caught a ride there.

"There is it," Toby pointed out. The whole time they made their way there, he was smiling. He had never been this close to his family in so long.

Toby and Eva wondered into the hotel building. They walked up to the man in front. Toby got a sense of Déjà vu.

"Hello," the man said cheerfully.

"Hi," Toby greeted. "We're looking for Claudia and Riscelle Noctis."

"Yes, of course!" the man said. He looked at a paper underneath him. Toby felt his pulse racing and his heart pounding. "Hmm, it seems they are both at work, but they get off in about half an hour." Toby nodded slowly. He understood. "I'll tell them they have visitors when they come back, okay." Toby nodded again.

"We'll be back," he told him. This time, the man nodded.

"Okay," he said, then smiled. "Have a nice day."

Toby and Evalina walked away.

"That guy seemed almost too friendly," Eva said to Toby. He shrugged, but said nothing. "I'm sorry they're not here," She said after a pause. Toby shrugged again.

"Yeah, well at least I know that they're here and will be back soon." He sighed. "I bet they changed a lot."

"How old are they?" Eva asked.

"Claudia is twenty now, and Riscelle is probably almost seventeen."

"Wow," Eva said. "He's close to your age."

"Yeah," Toby answered, "We were close friends too." Eva put a hand on his.

"We'll see them soon, okay?" Toby nodded.

"I know."

They decided to just wait in a garden beside the hotel. Eva grew a garden of roses back in Naboo, she had said, and she missed them. So, they walked along the path, with Eva smelling almost every single flower. Toby didn't mind; they had thirty minutes to kill. After awhile of flower-smelling, Toby thought that it had been thirty minutes, so they went back inside. In the lobby, the man was still at the desk.

"Welcome back," he said. Toby and Eva nodded.

"Are they back?" Toby asked. The man nodded. Toby stiffened.

"Room one thirteen," the man told them.

"Thanks," Toby said and grabbed Eva's hand. Together, they made their way up two flights of stairs. As soon as they reached the door, Toby didn't hesitate to knock. A few moments passed, and the door swung open. A young woman with light brown hair stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" she asked with a frown. Toby let a deep breath go.

"Toby," he said. "Toby Noctis."

The girl froze. She pointed at him.

"You're," she stopped. "Toby!" She hugged him, and Toby held on to her. She let go and turned back to the door. "Riscelle!" she cried into the door, "Come here!" Claudia ushered them inside. They walked into the kitchen. Riscelle was there, and he too froze when he saw Toby.

"Toby?" he asked. Toby hugged his brother. Evalina thought it was odd how much they looked the same. They both had the longish sandy colored hair, and the only way that Evalina could tell them apart was that Riscelle had blue eyes. Claudia too had blue eyes. "How did you find us?" Riscelle asked. Toby shrugged.

"When we first arrived, Claudia said you guys wanted to go 'far south'. I could only guess that was here." Realization seemed to hit Claudia and Riscelle.

"But Toby," Claudia said, "That was over fifteen years ago! I can't believe you remembered that!" Toby smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad I did." Riscelle and Claudia voiced their agreement. After that, they stood around for several moments. Eva shifted from one foot to another. "Oh," Toby said, feeling dumb. "This is my-" he paused. "This is Evalina Skywalker. Eva, this is my brother and sister Riscelle and Claudia." Eva smiled at them and waved her hand.

"Hello," Claudia said.

"Hello," Riscelle echoed. He just then noticed something different about Toby. "Hey, Toby. What have you done while we were gone?" Toby hesitated. He had forgotten to tell them he was now a Jedi. He and Eva exchanged looks. They both took out their lightsabers.

"We're Jedi," Eva said for him. Toby nodded. This time, Riscelle and Claudia exchanged looks.

"Really?" Riscelle asked.

"Yes," Toby said. Claudia crossed her arms.

"So that's why you didn't come back," she said. Toby nodded grimly.

"Sadly, yes. But that was the day I met the man who is now my Jedi Master. He is a great person. Hopefully, someday you can meet him." Eva nodded.

''He is a great man." After that, there was another awkward silence.

"So, did you guys just meet in training?" Riscelle asked. Toby sighed.

"It's a long story," he said. "Perhaps later." At that, they let it go.

"Well," Claudia said, "It's almost time for supper, we should go." Toby's face lit up.

"You should come to Vinco and my house! We can eat there." He pulled out his comlink. "I'll tell him.''

"Wait!" Eva cried. Toby looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Eva widened her eyes.

"Toby, we told Vinco, Logan, Omnium and Master Regiman that we were going to examine the area where Jillian was! They will be utterly confused." Toby cursed under his breath. He had totally forgotten.

"We can't go back to him unless we have something to report," he said half to himself, but Eva nodded. Toby frowned. "Well, then we will have to visit that area," he said, "And report something."

Evalina shivered. She hated when Toby talked like that.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. Toby grinned evilly at her.

"I mean, we will go back to the area where Jillian was, find something interesting and report back with Riscelle and Claudia!" Toby said this as if it was going to solve all their problems. Evalina frowned and crossed her arms.

"Toby, that isn't going to work. First, we may not find anything interesting there. Second, how the blazes are we going to explain them!" Toby looked at Evalina.

"Oh," was all he said. Claudia scratched her head.

"Yeah, Toby was never the best person to conceive plans. I see that hasn't changed." Toby glared at her.

"Look who's talking." He crossed his arms. "I don't suppose you have a better plan?" Claudia smiled.

"Actually, I do. You guys go home, and report something, it doesn't have to be interesting, but anyhow, you report back and then in a couple of days, we find you and then tell them we found you finally and you act surprised." She crossed her arms. "Problem solved." Toby gaped at her.

"That's a perfect plan." Evalina and Riscelle laughed. Toby narrowed his eyes at Evalina. "You too?" he asked. She kissed his cheek quickly and then said,

"I still love you," quietly. Riscelle and Claudia blinked.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't just friends," Riscelle said with a smile. Evalina smiled at the both of them, but said nothing. She would let their family answer this one. Toby, thankfully, let on.

"Yeah, well," he started to say, but then realized there just wasn't words to explain it. He loved Evalina and everything about her. He would never let anything happen to her, no matter if it meant his own life. He wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Well," Evalina spoke up. "If we're going to go, we should now." Toby nodded.

"Yes." He turned to his family. "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm afraid we must go." He hugged them both, and then turned back to Evalina. "Let's go."

Evalina had to run to keep up with Toby and his long strides.

"Toby," she finally called, "Slow down." Eventually, Toby slowed to a stop. He looked behind him.

"What is it?" he demanded. Evalina scowled at him.

"Not all of us here have been training all our lives," she told him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we have to hurry. If we find anything at all it probably won't be anything too important. Vinco will think we're mad if we searched all day to bring back something stupid." He looked around. "We have to have more time." He looked at her. "Do you want me to carry you?" Evalina put her hands in front of her.

"No!" she cried. "I can run." Toby smirked at her.

"Let's go, we have a transport to catch."

When Evalina and Toby finally got to the dark area of the city, they reached the same building that Jillian had been in.

"Here we are," Toby had said. Evalina nodded slowly. She had never been to this part of the city, and she felt lucky. It was kinda creepy.

"This is the perfect place for Jillian," she said almost sarcastically.

"Yeah," Toby said darkly. "Well, come on." They walked inside the doors. It looked exactly how Toby remembered it, but in the middle of the floor was a piece of paper. Evalina frowned and walked toward it. Toby was looking around when Evalina picked it up. She scanned over it, and her face turned to horror.

"Toby!" she cried. He looked to her.

"What?" he demanded quickly. She waved him over. Toby read over her shoulder, and then looked at her. "I think this would be written 'important'."


	10. Chapter 10

**E**valina and Toby ran all the way back to Vinco's house. They burst through the door and Vinco and Regiman looked up at them with surprise. They had obviously been discussing war plans. Maps and paper were spread across the table.

"Find anything?" Vinco asked. He then saw their horrified expressions, and guessed he was right. "What did you find?" he changed his question. Evalina held up the note.

"This," she said, breathing heavily. Logan walked in the room.

"Hey guys, what-" he stopped when he realized that he was probably walking in on something. "Um, what happened?" Evalina looked at him.

"We found this," she said motioning to the paper.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"I'll read it," Evalina said and lifted the paper. "_Evalina; I know that you are watching me. I know that you will stop at nothing to get whatever you want. I see nothing has changed. I have no doubts that you will find this, as you will return to search the place out. Well, I will help you. Nothing of any importance is there. The thing you want the most resides with me. My master and I have the key to all the things you live off of. You will soon be surprised by news that you never expected. The things that you thought you knew are not even relatively close. Prepare yourself. If the thing you want the most to survive, face me, in two weeks time. If you do not come, my plans will play out and you will be regretful. Face me or join me. There you will be happy and all the people you love will live. If you don't, well, I think you know what will happen. With kindest regards, Jillian Elaine Skywalker._" Evalina looked up with tears in her eyes. Everybody was staring at her.

"Elaine?" Logan asked. "Her middle name is Elaine?" Evalina glared at him and her tears spilled out. He shrugged. "I think it's pretty." Evalina threw her arms in the air and started to cry.

"What am I going to do?" she demanded between sobs. Regiman and Vinco exchanged looks.

"Well," Regiman started, "First, you should tell us what you want the most." He looked at Evalina expectantly.

"I don't know!" she cried.

"Maybe she's talking about Roy," Toby suggested. "Evalina, what, in your eyes, is your biggest flaw?" Evalina thought for a second.

"I always wanted to have a family. My family. My mom and dad, sister and brother. I want to be complete and not have to worry about any of this." That pretty much confirmed Toby's guess.

"There you go," he said. Evalina sighed.

"But what is that supposed to mean? Meet her in two weeks? What is that supposed to accomplish?" Regiman sat forward.

"It means, you need to finish your basic training."

Evalina sat up in her bed. She had been thinking about what Regiman had told her; finishing her basic training. At first, she didn't think he was being serious, but his expression told her so. So, she and Regiman had been working two times as hard. Evalina was constantly learning a new lesson, or a new way to twist her lightsaber, and she was exhausted. Evalina was just now getting a rest, and it was past ten thirty at night. She sighed. As much as she hated all the constant training, it was proving success. She and Toby had been practicing, and she easily took him on. Evalina smiled as she laid in her bed, but she sobered as she remembered that this was to continue for several more days, until two weeks were passed. Then, she would have to defeat her sister, her own sister, and take her brother back. She was beginning to warm up to the fact, but she got the feeling she would never be fully adjusted to being responsible for her sister's death. If she failed, well, it wouldn't matter. She would be dead. Evalina laid back, and fell asleep.

"Evalina!" Regiman called. Evalina pulled the blindfold off her eyes.

"Yes, Master?" she replied. She had been using her sensing skills to anticipate attacks. Regiman was wise to stay far back.

"Come here," he replied. Evalina complied and walked to him.

"Yes, Master," she said again.

"You are doing well," he told her with a warm smile, "And I believe we are to move on." Evalina blinked.

"What is next, Master Utvox?" Regiman smiled.

"A break." Evalina blinked again.

"A break, Master?" Regiman nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay," Evalina said uncertainly.

"You have been wearing yourself out," Regiman explained. "You need a break. If I remember right, you promised Logan to spend time with him." Evalina sighed.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I can't believe I forgot." She sighed again. "I always am busy. I'll have to talk to him."

"That is why I am giving you a break," Regiman told her. "You deserve it."

"Thank you, Master," Evalina said gratefully. He shrugged.

"Perhaps you will have time to visit others too." Evalina blushed. She didn't have to guess twice as to who he was talking about.

"Master," she started. He put his hands up.

"It's okay," he said, "Your feelings are clear. You mind is clouded and you are not thinking straight." Evalina sighed.

"I'm sorry, Master..." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just manage your thoughts and focus," he advised. "You will be okay."

"Of course, Master," Evalina said. Regiman studied her, as if unsure of something. He sighed and let it go.

Evalina walked down the street. She was approaching Vinco's house where Toby and Logan probably were. She approached the door, and paused before knocking. She tapped the door twice, and the door swung open immediately. Vinco was at the door.

"Hello, Evalina!'' he said cheerfully. "How can I help you?" Evalina removed her hood.

"I came to visit," she replied simply. "Particularly Logan." Vinco motioned inside.

"Come in, then." Evalina entered the small house. Logan and Toby were sitting in the living room. Evalina felt her heart in her throat. Every time she saw one of her friends, this happened. She was afraid of what would happen to them if she failed, but seeing them made her confident. She swallowed.

"Hi, guys." her voice was an octave higher than usual. She swallowed again. Logan and Toby both smiled at her encouragingly. She smiled back. "Logan, I believe I promised you that I would spend time with you this week." Logan nodded. She smiled again. "Well," she said as she spread her arms. "What better time than the present?" Logan again smiled at her.

"Okay," he said. He picked his cloak off the couch and put it over his shoulders. He walked towards the door. Evalina and Toby smiled at each other, and with that, her and Logan were gone.

Logan and Evalina walked along the side of a garden in the middle of the huge city of Coruscant. Evalina was glad to be back with her old friend, taking a walk in the sun rise, just like old times, back in Naboo. Mostly they had walked in silence, until Logan spoke up.

"Hey, Evie?" he sort of asked.

"Yes?" Evalina asked without looking at him.

"How much time do you have to spend with me?" Evalina looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Logan said looking at her, "How long do I have to spend time with you? You're so busy, we hardly have any time to talk, like a few months ago." Evalina stopped walking.

"Logan," she said softly. "Believe me, I still want to spend time with you, it's just..." She trailed off.

"You prefer this path," Logan finished. Evalina continued walking.

"I wouldn't say that," she said, "But I do like it a lot. But in any case, we have all day." She smiled at him, and Logan got a strange memory of when he first met her. She smiled up at him, and for just a moment, it reminded Logan of her old self. He sighed despite himself.

"Can I make a request?" Evalina studied him.

"Sure," she said simply.

"I want to go home," he said, and continued before Evalina could interrupt, because he knew she wanted to. "I want to visit my mom and friends. It had been almost three months. I miss Naboo. Only for the day," he reassured her. Evalina sighed.

"I kinda miss it too," she admitted.

"Then let's go!" Logan encouraged. "It won't take that long."

"Not with our updated ships," Evalina said half to herself, and Logan started to get excited. Finally she looked up and said,

"Sure, why not." Logan smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's go!"

It didn't take them long to find themselves a transport. Evalina was happy, because it was the first time she was flying without a diplomatic mission. She was unsure about just hitching a ride with what seemed like a pirate, but she went anyways. It was the fastest way to Naboo. Their flight was simple and uneventful. And, since this was a rare occasion as where she sat down, Evalina soon found herself asleep.

When they arrived, Logan shook Evalina's shoulder. She had adapted to being a light sleeper and woke immediately.

"Are we there?" she asked, already alert. Logan smiled and nodded.

"Welcome home," he said.

They walked off the ship together, and Evalina gasped. The place was as beautiful as the last time she had been there, but she loved it. After living in a large temple and a giant planet made of one city, she loved the fresh and cold air, and the omnipresent smell of roses. That reminded her of her garden and she hoped that Ms. Cassette kept it up for her.

"Where first," Evalina asked Logan.

"Mom, of course." So, after paying the pilot, they made their way to the capital of Naboo, Theed. Soon, they approached the small cafe that Evalina remembered so well. They opened the doors, and almost immediately saw Ms. Cassette. There was two teenage girls helping her in the kitchen, and a boy outside the doors. Evalina guessed that Ms. Cassette had hired them to help her. The cafe was much busier than Evalina had remembered it. They walked right into the kitchen.

"Kale," Ms. Cassette called to the boy outside the kitchen, "I need you to take this-" she stopped when she saw Evalina and Logan. "Oh!" she squealed. "My son! And Evalina! Look at you!" She hugged them both.

"I missed you, mom," Evalina said over Ms. Cassette's shoulder. She smiled at Evalina.

"I missed you too." She pulled back and looked her up and down. "Look at you," she said again, with tears in her eyes. Evalina guessed she was talking about her cloak, clothes and lightsaber. Ms. Cassette knew she had succeeded. "I always knew there was something special about you." She turned to Logan. "I missed you my son." She smoothed his clothes. Ms. Cassette wiped her eyes and sighed heavily. "Now, I hired new workers, but they just aren't as good as you!" Evalina and Logan both smiled. "So, how long are you going to visit?"

"Not long," Evalina said sadly. "We'd love to stay, but we have work to do." Ms. Cassette looked understanding, and said,

"I know. Please, tell me all you can."

So, Evalina, Logan and Ms. Cassette sat down at a table with hot tea and discussed all that had happened over the past few months.

"Oh, that's horrible!" she exclaimed when Evalina told her about Jillian taking Roy away. Logan was looking at her with a saddened expression. Evalina was confused, but then it occurred to her that he hadn't been there. Evalina blinked away her tears.

"Yeah," she said. "I know." Ms. Cassette leaned back in her chair.

"That's so sad, just finding you had a brother and then losing him so soon." Evalina looked up at her. As much as she loved the older woman, she wished she wouldn't remind her of her problems like that. She sighed and continued on with the story. Occasionally, Logan would chime in to say what had happened to him while Evalina was gone, or with Toby. Evalina blushed when Logan made it kind of clear of her and Toby. Ms. Cassette smiled at her, but thankfully, said nothing. Evalina let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Well," Ms. Cassette said when they finished their story, "I think you guys need a rest." Evalina unintentionally yawned.

"Yeah," she agreed. Logan nodded, but said nothing. If things were exactly the way Evalina described them, his problems were so miniscule, they almost didn't matter. Ms. Cassette smiled at them.

"You know, your bedrooms are still set up." She put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Go rest. I know that you need it. You have the rest of the day to explore." Evalina found herself wanting to protest, but didn't. She was tired, and Ms. Cassette was right; they had all day.

Evalina opened the door to her bedroom. It was exactly the way she remembered. Her bed on the center wall, her dresser on the northwest corner, and a large window across her bed. Simple, but it suited her just fine. She traced her hands with the designs on the walls, walking the entire perimeter of the room. Her eyes fell on the old pictures of her and the Cassette family on her dresser. She laughed at some of them. Without noticing it, warm tears trailed down her face. Evalina loved the way her life was now, but she couldn't help but acknowledge herself wishing to go back to normal. Waking up to the sun in her eyes, walking down the stairs to work in the cafe, and serving until sunset. Then walking in her garden with Logan and occasionally Ms. Cassette, and then going to sleep to do the same thing the next day. It was quite simple, some would even call it boring, but Evalina liked it. On the complete other hand, she had a brother and sister, a boyfriend, mentor and job. She loved all of them, and realized she was quite blessed. She was lucky that Vinco and Toby found her, and she was glad that they did too. Evalina sighed and laid on her bed. Soon, she fell asleep.

When Evalina fell asleep, she dreamed she was a queen. A very powerful queen. But she was slowly losing power. She was sad that her people were hurting, and she could do nothing about it. She felt that she was responsible for their pain and despair. She wanted to help them, but didn't know how. She dreamed that she was trapped, in a situation she knew she had no business in. Then, the dream switched to a whole collage of her dream self. She looked different, but there was something about her that was the same. She saw herself walking in Tatooine, sitting in a large coliseum with a huge crowd, in a strange costume that reminded Evalina of the Naboo Queen outfit, then at a senate council meeting, speaking out, then in a different outfit, on a balcony in what seemed like Naboo, falling out of a ship, then to herself getting married, to someone that looked vaguely familiar, and then choking, someone was choking her. She couldn't breathe!

Evalina woke up, with her lightsaber in hand, and activated. She scanned around her room quickly, but saw nothing. She was breathing heavily and sweating. It seemed as if someone had really been choking her; she felt it. Knowing that nobody was actually there, she switched off her lightsaber and sighed. She got out of bed, and opened her balcony door. The cold air was nice, and Evalina's breathing was soon back to normal. She looked up into the midday sky. Evalina again found herself wishing things to normal. Where she didn't have such intense dreams. That made her thoughts wonder to her dream. Who had that been? She knew it wasn't her; she had dark hair. Her eyes had been the same, but that didn't seem to matter. Besides, the other girl, and later woman, held greater power, and Evalina realized she had been a queen. Which one, she didn't know, or to why she was dreaming about her. For some reason, she got the feeling it was someone she knew, or... Family. Evalina gasped. It was _Queen Amidala_! Her great great great grandmother. That's what her grandmother's life had been like? Wait, it that had been Padme Amidala, then the person she was marrying had to be, Anakin! _But I thought Vinco said he was a sith lord?_ Evalina thought. _He didn't look that bad..._ But still, Evalina wondered why she had been dreaming about her. She was starting to get worried. Evalina decided that if it was important, then she would find out eventually, so she went back inside.

"Good morning, Evalina," Ms. Cassette said cheerfully. Evalina smiled absently. Ms. Cassette frowned. "You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah," Evalina answered. She was still lingering on her dream. "Is Logan up yet?" Ms. Cassette shook her head.

"Not yet, Evie." She smiled. "Want to see your garden?" Evalina's face lightened.

"You kept it for me?" Ms. Cassette nodded.

"Come on," she said.

Ms. Cassette led Evalina to her old garden. Evalina walked around in silence. Her roses were bigger than they had been when she left, they smelled better, and they were brighter.

"Ms. Cassette," Evalina started. She looked at her. "Thank you! They're beautiful!" Ms. Cassette beamed with pride.

"When I'm not busy, I always come out here and tend them."

"Thank you," Evalina said again. She walked around, feeling all the red, white, and pink flowers. "There is a garden like this is Coruscant," she said softly. "It made me think of home."

"Coruscant is your home now, dear." Evalina looked up at her.

"No," she said. "Naboo will always be my home." Ms. Cassette watched her as Evalina made her way back. Just then, Logan appeared under the backyard arch.

"Hey, Evalina," he said.

"Hi, Logan," Evalina called to him. "Ready to go?" Logan nodded solemnly. Evalina understood. She didn't really want to go either. Like she had just told Ms. Cassette, Naboo was her home. She didn't want to leave any sooner than she had to. Thankfully, she still had the rest of the day to explore and visit. Just not all day to spend with Ms. Cassette.

Evalina walked back up the stair and grabbed her backpack. She looked around the room. Her dream the few minutes before still puzzled her, and perhaps she would find out the reason today. Or, at least she hoped so. She shouldered her backpack. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

When she walked back down stairs, they said goodbye to Ms. Cassette, and promised to come back before they left to go back to Coruscant. They left the cafe. They walked down the streets and near the palace courtyard.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Evalina said. Logan looked at her.

"Why?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She frowned. "I just... Don't know." Logan looked at her curiously, but continued on.

As they made their way through the courtyard, they heard many people talking about a new election. Evalina knew well that the king of Naboo was ailing and that he would die soon. Logan and Evalina made their way to the library, where someone awaited them.

"Hello, Miss. Evalina and Mr. Logan!" an elderly old woman said. "Welcome to the Royal Library. How can I help you?"

"Hi," Evalina said, "I was just wanting to look at the blood line of Queen Amidala." The woman studied her.

"Okay, but it won't be very long..." The woman led Evalina and Logan to the back of the library, and handed them a large, thick book. She opened it to a page. "Here," she said.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I need to check something." Evalina scanned down the page. She didn't understand why the lady had said it wasn't very long; it was almost two pages. She saw where Amidala's parents had been, and she saw that she had a sister. That color of ink stopped there, but another color started next to Amidala's name. It said Anakin Skywalker. They had twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker. Leia married some man named Han Solo, Luke married a woman named Mara Jade, and so on until she stopped at Cade Skywalker. Underneath his name was Evalina May and Jillian Elaine Skywalker. Much to Evalina's disappointment, there was a question mark as to who her mother was. In a line down from under Cade, was another question mark, and then Luke Roy Skywalker. Evalina sighed. So, she was related to all of them, but, it was still unclear who her, or her brother's mothers were. "Ma'm?" Evalina called to the old lady. She came over.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to know who this boy's mother is?" She pointed to Roy's name. The lady's eyebrows knit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that they added on! It was said that Lady Amidala died with the twins still in her womb!" Evalina frowned. "Well, I'm not sure, or whoever this Evalina and Jillian-" she stopped. "Miss Evalina?" she asked quietly. Evalina nodded grimly.

"I want to know who my mother is. That's why I'm here."

The woman backed up.

"Miss- Miss Evalina?" She stared at Evalina with a somewhat look of awe. "I never knew..."

"Please," Evalina interrupted. "If you know anyone who would know, please tell me." It took a moment for the librarian to calm down, but then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I wouldn't know who to call." Evalina flinched when she said 'my lady'. She looked at Logan. He had a trace of a smile on his face. Evalina gave him the 'wipe that smirk off your face before I make you' look. His smile was gone quickly, but it returned when he moved.

"I need to find out who my mother is," Evalina said again to the elderly woman.

"I don't know who to call," the woman repeated. "Only people from the royal house of Naboo, or someone of high importance could have changed or added onto this book. Apparently, whoever it was didn't want everybody to know about it." Evalina frowned.

"Well, they must have wanted someone to know, or else they wouldn't have put it here." The elder woman nodded her agreement.

"Yes, yes. But who would have known this information?"

"Only a member of the Skywalker family," Evalina said darkly.

"Look, Evalina," Logan said. "Why don't you just ask your dad about it." Evalina looked on him as if he were mad.

"Logan, while I'm here, I want to get as much information as possible without going straight to my dad. I would be utterly disappointed if I went home with nothing to ask my dad and he not tell me anything, or worse, lie to me." She looked down at the book again with tears in her eyes. "This is very important to me, and I must do what I can." She stared at the line of her and Jillian, reading it over and over again. A thought then occurred to her. "Miss librarian lady?"

"Please, my name is La'Rau."

"Okay, La'Rau, please fetch me the list of Naboo leaders." La'Rau eyed Evalina, but quickly went to retrieve the book.

"Evalina," Logan asked. "What are you going for?"

"I have a lead," Evalina replied. "I think Jillian might also know something that I don't."

Soon, La'Rau returned with a book about the same size as the first one. Evalina quickly turned it to the year she was born. A queen was ruling at that time, and Evalina's heart fluttered. She stared at the name; it said Liyanna Blaire. Evalina frowned. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Okay," she said. "Thanks, La'Rau." The woman bowed slightly.

"You're welcome." She gave Evalina a look. "I should see you soon." Evalina shivered. That lady was a little creepy.

"Come on, Logan. Let's go home."

After they left the royal library, they went back to the cafe, where Ms. Cassette awaited them.

"Hello," she said and greeted them both with a hug.

"We should probably go soon, Ms. Cassette. Nobody knows we left Coruscant." Ms. Cassette smiled sadly at them.

"I know," she said. "I'll miss you." Evalina and Logan both nodded.

"We'll miss you too, mom," Logan said. They both hugged Ms. Cassette and then departed.

Evalina walked along side Logan. She was still puzzled about her mother, and wished she knew more. But at least now she had something to ask her dad. Logan had apparently found them a way back to Coruscant, and they were on their way to the hanger area. She sighed.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Evalina said automatically. Logan looked at her, and for a moment, he looked a lot older, and sadder. "What's the matter with you?" Logan again looked on her with a saddened expression.

"I kinda wish things would just go back to normal. You know? I miss you always being happy and positive. You didn't always have something to do." He stopped walking to look at her. "I miss that." Evalina stopped walking as well.

"Logan," she said. "I'm sorry." She found it odd how much they thought the same. Sometimes, it was hard for her to keep up with herself. She hugged her old friend. As Logan held her, Evalina got an old memory. It was when Mr. Cassette had died, and they were both devastated. Their minds were thinking the same thing. They missed him so much, but they were both comforted by each other's company. Evalina was glad she had him now, helping her find out who her family really was. Although he didn't seem so happy about, Evalina was, nonetheless.

They found their transport minutes later, and boarded. Evalina collapsed on a cushion in the main room. Logan joined her after they were in the air. They sat in silence for awhile.

"Evalina?" Logan asked finally. Evalina looked at him.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean, that Jillian knew more than you?" Evalina looked away.

"I'm afraid I don't know for sure yet, but I think Jillian knew something about our mother. She calls herself 'Queen of the Galaxy'. I think there is some meaning to that." It took a minute for Logan to catch on.

"You think your mother was a queen?" Evalina nodded.

"I think so. I have to ask my father, but yeah. Maybe Jillian knew that, and took her place." She shrugged. "Metaphorically, at least." Logan thought for awhile.

"Okay, so you think Jillian already knew?" Evalina nodded, and Logan crossed his arms. "Then why didn't you just ask her about it when she was with you guys in Tatooine?" Evalina frowned.

"Logan, I didn't have any idea about who my mother _might_ be at that time. I wouldn't have had anything to ask her."

"Ohhhhh! Oh." Evalina smiled a little.

"That's what I love about you Logan," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't think things through."

The trip back to Coruscant was very uneventful. If Evalina's mind had been just a little less focused on her question to her dad, she would have fallen asleep as she had previously done on the way to Naboo. But, her mind dwelt on her father and mother. She also thought about what La'Rau had said. She should she her soon? What did that have to do with anything? Was La'Rau messing with her mind? Why didn't she have any answers for these questions? She had also heard that a new election for a ruler of Naboo was to be soon. Perhaps that what La'Rau had been talking about, but why would Evalina be there? Then it hit her. If she was right, Evalina was direct descendants of two queens, and she would have a good chance of becoming queen. But, Evalina knew nothing of being a queen. She never dreamed of politics. She had a life now, and she was not about to give it all up. She had the feeling she could never escape the feeling of guilt if she did. She would be utterly lost in people, laws, and complaints. She would need any incredibly good advisor, and loads of help.

Once they landed on Coruscant, their transport wanted to get out in a hurry, so Logan and Evalina got off immediately. Which, of course, they didn't mind since it was late in the night, and they wouldn't be surprised if it were midnight. They quietly made their way into the main part of the mega city. Evalina escorted Logan back to Vinco's house. Logan didn't care either way, but Evalina insisted that she go with him. Who knows what would be going on in the city this late at night? Not that she didn't trust Logan, but he wasn't armed, and Evalina didn't want to know what he would do if he was caught by himself in the dark. They did get to Vinco's house without any trouble though. Evalina and Logan approached the door, and attempted to open it. But, it was locked.

"Oh, great," Logan said quietly. "I didn't think of this." Evalina looked at him wildly.

"How could you not?" she hissed. "Why would they leave their front door open?" Logan shrugged. Evalina put her hands to her forehead and walked in a small circle around the porch. Logan watched her calmly. Then, they both heard something rattle in the door, and moments later, it swung open. Toby stood in front of them. He grinned.

"We were beginning to wonder what had happened! Nobody has seen you all day."

"Yeah, we'll tell you later," Evalina said and she pushed Logan inside. "Bye guys." She hugged both of them and left.

_Rattle!_ Evalina froze. _Buzzzzzz! _Evalina flicked her lightsaber from her belt and activated it in one single movement. She turned to her right. There it was again. _Zippp!_ As she walked back to the Jedi temple, Evalina kept hearing strange creaking noises, and they were getting louder. Then, luckily, she sensed it before it happened. She swung around and blocked what was coming before she heard it. Four skeleton like creatures were behind and shooting. If her senses had been the slightest bit off, they would have hit her. Her mind was racing. _How did they get here? Why didn't I hear them? How did they find me? What am I going to do?_ She took enough of them out before, but she was still a little worried. After she reflected a shot, it hit back where it came from. Three left. She took two of them down in one move, and then the other soon after. She sighed in relief. It hadn't been that bad, but she still wondered what they were doing in Coruscant in the middle of the night. Then, she heard similar noises, and before she knew it, two destroyer droids were on her.

"What is the matter with you people?" Evalina screamed at the droids as she turned to run. She ran swiftly and quietly and it probably saved her life. As soon as she made her way to the temple, she didn't hesitate to walk in. It was quiet of course, and there was no one in the main hall. Evalina snuck around the halls and found her bedroom. She wanted to tell Regiman right away, but she didn't want to wake the older man from sleep. She would tell him in the morning, she decided.

Evalina woke the next morning remembering that she had to find Regiman. She quickly got dressed in her usual tan colored clothes and cloak, and made her way out the door. She almost ran all the way to her master's chamber. She paused at the door, and then knocked. She heard his voice call,

"Come in," so she did so. Evalina found Regiman sitting on the floor with a young man Evalina guessed to be twenty. Regiman nodded at Evalina, but then he looked back down at the man. "Continue, Ravon." The man named Ravon nodded his head quickly.

"There was two of them," he said, "I was on my way here, and there they were, walking right past me following a girl. They ignored me completely. I wasn't sure what to do, so I made my way here and found you quickly. I had no doubts that you would know what to do." Regiman smiled kindly down at Ravon.

"Thank you," he said. His face then turned to a more serious. "I do believe that I should bring a few Jedi with me to track these down, and destroy them. After all, we can't have to droidakas wondering the streets of Coruscant can we?" Ravon shook his head quickly. He stood.

"May I come with you, Master?" he asked. Regiman again smiled at him.

"Why not?" He looked at Evalina. "Would you like to come Evalina?" Evalina walked close to him and bowed slightly.

"Yes, Master. I came to tell you that same thing," she said looking down at Ravon. She frowned. "They attacked me." Ravon frowned too.

"Master, it was her. That's the girl." Regiman stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"So, Evalina, it was you they were after. I'm afraid my thoughts have been confirmed. Jillian is working with them, and they want you dead." Evalina blinked.

"Wow," she said.

"Oh, yes!" Regiman said, as he remembered his manners. "Ravon, this is Evalina Skywalker, she is my new apprentice. Evalina, dear, this is the new Jedi knight, formerly my apprentice, Ravon Carlad." Evalina and Ravon nodded at each other as a greeting. "It appears you two both saw these strange creatures of the Trade Federation, and you're both coming with me to defeat them! How ironic." Evalina smiled at her master. She loved his enthusiasm. He always made her happy about something. "So," Regiman continued, "Shall we recruit more help?"

It seemed fitting that Regiman chose Toby and Vinco to help them. They were both outraged by the random outbreak of the Trade Federation and immediately wanted to help. Evalina was quite happy about Regiman's choice; she enjoyed working with people she knew well.

It didn't take them long to find the droids. They were still near the area that Evalina had been in.

"Right here?" Toby pointed to the spot Evalina had seen them. She nodded. Vinco and Regiman returned from an alley.

"We didn't see them," Vinco said. Evalina nodded. She didn't expect they had gone far. _Roosh!_ There was that noise again! And there they came. Two droids came from around the corner.

"And here they are," Ravon said. They all took out their lightsabers and activated them. They blocked the first few shots, but the drokikas had their shields up, and it did nothing to them. They did this repeatedly until Regiman said;

"We can't keep this up forever. There has to be some way-" he stopped himself because their shields went down.

"Hmm," Toby said thoughtfully. "Their fuel must have been drained. Let's take them while we can." Regiman and Vinco took on the first one, with some sort of ease, while the three youths took the other. Ravon and Toby took it from the front and Evalina in the back. Ravon blocked and Toby stroked downwards, hitting it straight down the front. The droid fell down and Toby and Ravon started toward the older Jedi. But, from the back, Evalina saw the head twitch and it silently got back up. Ravon and Toby were too busy talking to Vinco and Regiman to notice, so Evalina matched its silence. Just as the droid was about to shoot, Ravon caught a glimpse of it and called,

"Watch out!" But Evalina intercepted it, and destroyed it from the back.

"Thanks," Toby said. Evalina nodded.

"Let's go shall we?" she asked, and everybody agreed.

When Evalina returned from her little hunting trip, she walked back down the halls of the Jedi temple. She was going to find her father, Cade. She wanted to find out more about her mother, and he would be the only one that knew. She finally found the door she was searching for, and knocked without hesitation. It was awhile before anyone answered, but finally, she heard her father's voice calling her in. She entered. Her father was sitting by a window, looking out it.

"Hello, father," she said quietly. He looked at her. It still surprised Evalina how sad his face was. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hello, Evalina." He tried for a smile. "What can I do for you?" Evalina took a deep breath.

"Well..." she started hesitantly. "My mother," she said slowly. "I want to know more about her." Cade sighed and looked down. Evalina saw this coming and pressed on. "Dad, I deserve to know! I lived all my life without even knowing this!" She gestured to the temple room. Evalina stepped forward and knelt by her father. "Please, father, I want to know who she is and what happened to her." Cade sighed again. Evalina waited patiently for him to answer. "Was her name Liyanna?" she asked softly. Cade looked up when she said her name. He looked back out the window.

"Yes," he said quietly. _Yes!_ Thought Evalina, but she let him continue. "She was a wonderful person. She was powerful and unafraid." Cade took Evalina's hands and looked at her in the eyes. "She was amazing and kind and don't let anyone tell you different. Okay? Promise me, Evalina May." Evalina guessed that since he was using her full name, he wanted her to be fully honest.

"Yes, father. I promise." She leaned closer to him. "What happened to her? What made her have such a reputation?" Cade studied his daughter with some interest, but continued on.

"Perhaps on a different occasion." And with that, he turned back to the window.

"Father," Evalina started to complain, but Cade put up a hand to stop her.

"Soon, daughter, but not now."

"Yes, father," Evalina said and left her father in peace.


	11. Training

**E**valina walked hastily back to Regiman's quarters. This time she just opened the door. Regiman looked up at her from his sitting position on the floor.

"Well, hello, Evalina. Come to train?" Evalina nodded as she walked to her mentor. "Well, good," Regiman continued. "Today and tomorrow are the last days of training." Evalina broadened her eyes at her master. "In three days, you will face Jillian if you want your brother back." Evalina sighed. She had forgotten.

"Master," she started.

"Believe me," Regiman interrupted. "You are ready." Evalina stared at him. He had somehow just voiced exactly what she was thinking. He shrugged. "That is what you were thinking?" She nodded. "Well, I believe that you are ready. You have always had the power inside you, but you are just now bringing it out. I believe that when Vinco and Toby found you, you already knew how to use it. Am I correct?" Evalina had to think for a second. Regiman was right, to an extent. When she was in Naboo, sometimes, she wanted things to move, and just by thinking it, they did. Other times, she could control people. They listened to what she said and did it exactly. But, she had never felt that she could control it well until now. And, as if a miracle, Regiman said, "But you didn't know how to control it until recently." Evalina frowned at him.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking." Regiman smiled warmly.

"Then I am right. You are ready, Evalina," he reassured her. "I just know it."

Evalina concentrated hard. She squeezed her eyes shut, and focused completely.

"Good!" Regiman called to her. "Keep going." That day, they were practicing on controlling things, and using the Force. Evalina had been trying to move a small object. She had shown a great amount of progress. She could now move it immediately. She slowing willed it to go back to the ground. She heard it touch the ground and opened her eyes. Regiman smiled at her. "Good job," he said. "Let's try something else." Regiman led Evalina to a room just for that sort of training. "Now," Regiman said. "I am going to send this at you," he said motioning to a large piece of metal, "And you are going to stop it." Evalina raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She had learned to never question her master, no matter how odd his training exercises seemed to be. Evalina had shown excessive training in this area too. As Vinco and Regiman both had said numerous times, she was very strong in the Force. They weren't wrong. What Regiman and Omnium didn't tell Evalina was that they were training her triple the speed that other apprentices did. Evalina had now almost passed Toby's level. Regiman began the exercise immediately. He made the large metal piece rise with hardly any hesitation. He sent it flying at Evalina, and she hardly had any time to think. But, luckily, her instinct told her he was throwing it right before he did, and she was ready. She concentrated hard, and caught it. But not with her hands. An invisible shield of Force held it right in front of her. With hardly any difficulty, she sent it back at Regiman. He smiled, and caught it as well, and laid it back on the floor.

"Very good, Evalina!" Regiman praised. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Want to call it a day?" Evalina nodded. She was exhausted. She and Regiman had been training for hours. "Come along." He put his arm around Evalina's shoulder and they began to walk back to her quarters. "So," Regiman said after walking in silence for awhile. "Do you honestly believe you will be ready?" Again, Evalina had to think for awhile. She wondered to all the times she had trained with him and other Jedi, including Toby. She thought of all their positive or helpful comments, and then she knew.

"Yes," she said confidently. Regiman smiled at her, and hugged her shoulders close.

"Good," he said. "Confidence is key."

That day at sundown, after Evalina finished her evening meal, she sat on her balcony. She looked over the big open space, and onto the large city. With the wind blowing her hair, Evalina felt like she was ruling the world. She loved the way she felt up there, watching the world. If this was the way my family had lived, Evalina thought, they didn't have such a bad time.

"Evalina," a voice said behind her. She turned. Behind her stood Toby. She smiled.

"Hello, Toby." She turned back to the open air. He walked up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you liking Coruscant?" he asked her. "I never really have had the chance to ask you before now." Evalina nodded slowly. She was still thinking about Jillian. Toby turned her towards him. He studied her. "Something is bothering you," he declared, then asked in a softer tone, "What's wrong?" She sighed. As much as she liked there being someone to talk to, she'd rather be alone.

"It's just..." She didn't feel like answering. She got the feeling he already knew. She was right.

"Jillian?" Evalina nodded. She again turned to the side. This time, Toby made no move to stop her. "Perhaps I should go," he said after a few moments.

"No," Evalina said quickly. "It's okay. Really," she added when he looked skeptical.

"I don't want to bother you," he said slowly. Evalina smiled sadly.

"Why would you be bothering me?" Toby shrugged.

"I dunno." Evalina laughed a little and hugged him.

"You make me feel better," she said.

"I'm glad," he replied quietly. They stood there for several moments, with the cold air of the evening on their skin. Evalina forgot all her doubt and fear and just held on to her close friend.

"Thank you," she said finally, pulling back. Toby laughed quietly.

"What for?"

"You made me feel better," Evalina replied. "You made me more confident." Toby nodded solemnly.

"I want you to know that Logan and I will be there next to you when you face Jillian. We have decided it." Evalina looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you," she said again. Toby kissed her forehead and hugged her again. Evalina thought about something.

"That's one thing I'm glad about me that isn't like my older generation."

"What's that?" Toby asked from over her shoulder.

"I can actually date somebody without it being forbidden and having to keep it a horrible secret." This time, Evalina and Toby actually laughed for real. Evalina was truly glad she had Toby and wouldn't change it for the worlds.

Evalina woke up to the cold air of the morning. She took a deep breath in as she remembered that today was to be her last day of training with Regiman. She sat in her bed for awhile just thinking about the times she had with Logan, Vinco, Regiman and Toby. Evalina frowned. I need some girl friends, she thought. She also thought about how all that stuff would change if she failed her mission. Jillian would no doubt take power of Naboo, and soon the rest of the galaxy. Evalina knew her duty, but she still didn't want to face it. She wondered how people would face the day like that. At least, Evalina thought, she wouldn't be alive for people to blame her for it. How depressing. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. _I have to get ready_, she told herself, _these depressing thoughts are not helping me._ So, she convinced herself it was a good idea to get out of bed, and get dressed. She piled her getting long blonde hair on top of her head in a bun. She thought she might need it out of the way for her last day of training. Who knows what Regiman had waiting for her.

As Evalina approached Regiman's room in the temple, she noticed a small piece of parchment on the door. She picked it off and read;

_Evalina, _

_Since today is your last day of training, I thought it fit to do something a little different. I am over at Vinco's house, and we are awaiting for you. Come whenever you are ready, but come prepared and clear-minded. You will need it. _

_Master Regiman _

Evalina frowned. She didn't like how he wrote _different_. It must be extremely odd, since his 'normal' exercises were nothing of the sort. She started toward Vinco's house anyways. When she got there, the door was open, so she walked in, and closed the door behind her. Nobody was inside the house so Evalina went outside. Vinco, Regiman, Logan and Toby were all in the backyard. They were sitting, obviously waiting for something.

"Ah, Evalina!" Regiman said. "How nice of you to visit us."

"Sorry," Evalina said as she walked toward them.

"Well, it doesn't matter much, we had a nice conversation." Logan got up.

"Hi, Evie." Evalina face turned to a tight smile. She didn't think she could actually smile, she was still thinking about what was going to happen.

"Hi, Logan."

"Hi, Eva," Toby said from behind her. Evalina jumped a little.

"My goodness," she said with another small smile. "Hey," she said. She hugged both of her friends. "So," she said as she turned to Regiman. "What's today?" Regiman gave her a smile that kind of scared her.

"Today is combat practice." Evalina frowned.

"Didn't we do that yesterday?"

"No," Regiman answered, and took out his lightsaber to activate it. After a pause he said, "Well?"

"Oh," Evalina said. She took out her blue lightsaber, and activated it.

"Now," Regiman said, "Come at me." Evalina blinked.

"Um..."

"Well come on!" Regiman invited. Evalina looked at Vinco skeptically, but he nodded encouragingly.

"Okay," Evalina trailed off. She swung her lightsaber experimentally at Regiman. He blocked it quickly, and swiped back at her. It missed Evalina's head by less than a centimeter. She gave Regiman a wild look. He shrugged. This time, she put more power into her swing. She hit his lightsaber with great force, and attempted to push him back. He was ready for her. He held his ground well, and kept his footing. Evalina tried for another hit, but Regiman intercepted it easily. Whenever their lightsabers clashed, he didn't even blink. Evalina started to get frustrated.

"Do something I won't expect," Regiman commended, "I know you can think of something. You're clever." Evalina frowned. They continued to duel as he spoke, and she had no idea how he could focus on both. This time, when Evalina hit at Regiman, she hit with such force that Regiman almost fell to the ground. She could tell he was losing strength, and she wanted to ask if he was okay, but she knew he was just testing her. If she paused, he would just attack. _Don't be easily distracted,_ Regiman's words echoed in her mind. He almost swung at Evalina, but she recognized it as a feint, let it slide past her, and took the advantage. While his arms were up in the air, she kicked him, and let him slide across the floor. He sat up when he gathered his senses about what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry," Evalina said as she approached him. "I let myself get-" She stopped. Regiman was smiling at her. "What?" She demanded. Regiman laughed.

"It was perfect! That was just what I wanted!" Evalina helped him to his feet. "You are going to have to use as many advantages as possible with Jillian. She is very tricky, and will do the same against you." He again smiled at her. "You will do well." Evalina nodded absently. She was still trying to get over what she had just done. It had come out of nowhere; she didn't think she could ever do that. "Well," Regiman said. "Who's next?"

Vinco laid his head against the gate wall and sighed.

"Good job," he told Evalina. She nodded at him, still trying to catch her breath. She had defeated Vinco in a considerably longer time than Regiman, and they were both worn out. She switched her lightsaber off and laid on the soft ground with a deep breath.

"My turn," she heard someone call. She turned. Toby was standing behind her with his lightsaber already out. She groaned. "Give me a break, Toby."

"Jillian will give you no breaks," Regiman admonished. Evalina rolled her eyes and stood up. She reactivated her lightsaber, and she heard Logan laugh. She gave him a look, but he ignored her. She walked up to Toby and cut twice, left and right, half-heartedly. He silently side-stepped both of them, and cut down and then down with his lightsaber. Evalina barely had time to step back and raise her own. She raised an eyebrow at Toby, but he was not paying attention. This time, when she cut at him, she did it faster and cleverly. Unfortunately, Toby saw it coming, and not only blocked it, but somehow sent one of his own attacks at her immediately. Evalina didn't have time to move, so she instinctively rose her lightsaber in defense. The two clashed, and too much force was put on Evalina's lightsaber. Both it and she went across the floor. As Toby started walking toward her, and she got an idea. When he got just close enough, she skid right past him and as he turned to intercept her, she kicked his hand, and his lightsaber landed next to hers. They saw each other eyeing them, and both decided it was a bad idea to fetch them. Evalina scrambled to her feet as Toby sent a metal piece flying at her. She barely had the time to think, but she held it off her, but unexpectantly, he shove Force at her, and she fell to the ground. Thankfully, the metal piece stayed to her right, and didn't fall on top of her. Toby stood over her now.

"Cheater," she said to him. He laughed, and turned. Evalina smiled as she got an idea. She wrapped her foot around his ankle and pulled his feet out from under him. Toby fell next to her. He glared at Evalina. She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Ha," she said. She helped him back to his feet, and they both smiled at Regiman and Vinco.

"It's a tie," Logan told them.

Evalina, Regiman, Vinco, Toby and Logan all sat around the kitchen table, drinking hot tea. They were all a little sore after the days training. Well, except for Logan; he hadn't done much. They then heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Vinco wondered aloud. Logan shrugged.

"I'll get it," he offered. Toby sat up quickly.

"No," he said, "I'll get it." Logan gave him a slightly confused look, but let him anyways. Toby rushed to the front door. Evalina smiled to herself. She had a strange hunch on who it was. Toby opened the door. In front of him stood a young woman and a boy that looked almost exactly like Toby. Evalina's smile widened. She had been right. She had to resist the urge to greet them hello, or it might spoil their plan.

"Who are you?" Toby asked in a voice that wasn't his. Evalina could tell his brother and sister were trying not to laugh. She saw Regiman and Vinco exchange looks.

"Toby," Claudia played along, "It's me, and Riscelle." Vinco sat up a little. Obviously, he had heard Toby talk of them. "Claudia," she said as if it weren't clear enough. Toby pretended to give them a slightly confused look, but then his expression changed to recognition. _He is a good actor,_ Evalina thought amusingly to herself.

"Claudia," he repeated, since he found it appropriate. She nodded. "Riscelle?" He nodded, too. Evalina had to bite her tongue. For some reason, she found this situation hysterical. Toby turned to the rest of them. "Guys, these are my siblings." Regiman and Vinco both raised eyebrows.

"How did they find you?" Vinco asked. He knew he and Regiman were thinking the same thing. Toby tried to keep his eyes normal size. In honesty, he had no idea how they had found him. He never told them where he would be. He took the opportunity.

"I don't know!" he said, spreading his arms dramatically. Evalina had started to bite her lips. She was on the verge of cracking up. Logan eyed her, but said nothing. Toby waved Claudia and Riscelle inside. "Come in," he told them quietly. Riscelle and Claudia both nodded slightly at Evalina, and she returned the gesture. She hoped no one noticed. They did.

"Evalina, do you know them?" Regiman asked her. Evalina slapped her forehead in her mind.

"Um.." she stuttered. "No, I was just being polite." Regiman too eyed her, but said nothing else.

"Okay," Vinco said finally, "Something is fishy here. First, the city of Coruscant is so large, it would take many years just to locate a person. It doesn't help that we move around a lot." Toby completely agreed with him. "Second, Evalina, I do think you have met them before. Third, Toby, I know when you're lying to me. That face," he motioned to him, "That is your faking face." Toby and Evalina exchanged amused looks. Toby then looked at Claudia and Riscelle and they all nodded.

"Okay," Toby said, finally giving in. "When me and Evalina said we were going to inspect that warehouse, we actually ran into them." Regiman crossed his arms.

"Did you run into them, or _look_ for them?" Toby smiled wryly.

"We kinda... We looked for them," he admitted finally. Vinco too crossed his arms.

"Was that so hard?" he asked.

"No," Toby replied. "I guess not."

"Well," Vinco said, "As long as you're here, I suppose that we should find out what we're going to do with you."

It was soon settled. Since Claudia and Riscelle lived halfway across the whole city and it was getting dark, they were just going to spend the night. Claudia would have Toby's room, with of course him, Logan and Riscelle in the living room. Toby was beginning to call the living room his room because he slept in it so often.

"Well," Regiman said after they had finished their tea. "I suppose it is time to head back. Evalina-" he was interrupted by the sound of knocking again at the door. Everybody exchanged confused looks.

"This time, it isn't us," Toby said with a smile.

"I'll get it," Logan offered again. Nobody objected. As soon as he opened the door, a small, old man stood panting there.

''Is Lady Evalina here?" he demanded of Logan. He frowned.

"Um, yeah..." Logan moved out of the way. Evalina stood curiously. The man bowed at her feet.

"Your highness," he said, "I bring good tidings. The Royal House of Naboo has named you Crown Princess Evalina Skywalker of Theed, Naboo. In exactly a week, your coronation to Queen Evalina will commence."

"Wait, what?" she cried. She saw everyone behind her stand.

"Evalina?" Regiman asked. "Do you know what he is talking about?" She looked at Logan and understanding passed between them.

"Yes," she said slowly. "When Logan and I spent the day together, we went to Naboo. She continued on before they could interrupt. "I wanted to find out more about my mother, and I did so in the Royal library. This lady, she helped me find out. She also discovered that since my last name was Skywalker, that I am a direct descendant of Queen Amidala and Queen Liyanna of Naboo. Also, Jillian and I are descendants of other kings and queens all over the galaxy. But, there is one problem. Who ran for me? I wasn't there!"

"La'Rau," Logan said instantly. Evalina thought about how she had seemed so surprised and pleased about Evalina. She nodded slowly.

"You're right. She must have campaigned for me." She frowned. "But, how did so many people vote for me? I don't know that many people."

"You are a very popular political figure in Naboo now," the man told her. "Whoever did this for you knew a lot about you and told everyone." Evalina thought about it for awhile.

"Wow," was all she could say. She stared at the floor, and a thought occurred to her. "I don't have any training in this sort of world. I won't know how to lead them." The short man nodded.

"Yes, we know. That is why you will have the remaining week to study with a personal coach in this sort of arts." Evalina had to face Jillian tomorrow. If she succeeded, she could be all this.

"I don't know," Evalina started.

"She'll be there," Regiman said. Evalina widened her eyes at him. The man nodded again.

"I will see you soon, Princess Evalina." The man excused himself, and left the small house. Evalina hugged her torso, and sat down in a chair. Logan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" Evalina asked aloud. "I can't let go of all this to be queen. I'm not even a Jedi Knight yet!" Regiman smiled at her.

"That won't be true for long. I called a Jedi order meeting last night and we all agreed you are ready to face the trials. We wanted you to do this before you face Jillian. Since that is tomorrow, we felt it would be necessary to do today." Regiman motioned at Toby. "Young Noctis will be ready too, if he wills it." Toby's brown eyes lit up.

"Really?" Vinco smiled at him.

"You excel in your basic training." He spread his arms. "There is nothing else you can learn from me." Toby looked on his mentor gratefully.

"Thank you," he said.

"Well," Regiman said. "We should go." He looked sadly on Evalina. "You will need rest for tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**E**valina couldn't sleep. She found it odd, because she was so exhausted. She had taken the trials of becoming a Jedi Knight that evening, and now she rested, because in less than ten hours, she would face her sister. She still had to guess where Jillian was since no one knew. The only people that would know where her lackeys, or Quis Arcana. But, he didn't know they knew he was a traitor, so they couldn't just waltz in and demand to know where Jillian was hiding. It was dark and cold in Evalina's room. She shivered. It wasn't **that **cold, Evalina was just tired and just thinking about Jillian kind of scared her. She sighed and closed her eyes. _No rest for the weary_, she thought. Finally though, she fell asleep.

Evalina woke the next morning feeling extremely tired. When she actually slept, she slept well, but that wasn't saying much. She drifted in and out of sleep until about five in the morning. Then, she thought, would be a suitable enough time to see Regiman. Together, they were going to go to Vinco's house and collect Logan and Toby. Evalina was a little reluctant to let them come, but they were very persistent.

"So," Regiman said as they walked toward Vinco's house, "Where do you plan on finding her?" Evalina shook her head.

"I don't know. I think I'll just try to sense her."

"Well, go ahead." Evalina closed her eyes tightly and focused hard. In her mind, she saw many planets, some she couldn't even name, and then one stuck out to her. _**Mustafar.**_ At first, Evalina thought her mind was just playing with her, but she sensed Jillian's presence. Evalina opened her eyes.

"Mustafar," she said. Regiman nodded thoughtfully.

"That makes sense."

"Why?" Evalina asked.

"She was brought up there," he explained. "It is the same place she knows."

"Hmm," Evalina said, deep in thought. Soon they reached Vinco's house, and Logan was there to greet them.

"Hi," he said to Evalina. She smiled at him.

"Hey,'' she replied.

"Ready?" Toby called from inside the house. Evalina nodded, though she doubted he could see her. "Good," he said, appearing behind Logan. Evalina smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, we should probably go," Evalina said, and then frowned. "Jillian is waiting." Logan and Toby nodded. Evalina looked into the house. "Is Vinco here? I want to say goodbye."

"Yeah," Toby answered. "He's in his room." Evalina walked inside the small house and walked to a wooden door. She knocked once.

"Come in, Evalina." She was not surprised that Vinco knew it was her. She entered the room. Vinco looked up at her. He was on the floor, and she guessed that he had been meditating. He smiled at her. "Come to say goodbye?" Evalina nodded solemnly and watched him as he stood.

"Goodbye," she said quietly.

"Is this really goodbye?" Vinco asked her. She shrugged a little sadly. "Do you really believe you will not return?"

"No..." Evalina trailed off.

"I have full confidence in you, as do your friends. Just think clearly, and don't hesitate to do anything. Now that doesn't mean do everything in rashness, but if it needs to be done, do it." Evalina nodded slowly.

"I will," she promised. "Thank you, Vinco, for everything. You and Toby have been so kind to Logan and me." Vinco patted Evalina's shoulder.

"Ah, you're welcome, my girl. Good luck, and May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you while I'm gone, Master Nutus." Vinco nodded, and with that, Evalina left.

Evalina rejoined the small group of people in the front room. Claudia and Riscelle had joined them there.

"Hello, Evalina," Claudia greeted her. Riscelle nodded at her.

"Hi, guys," Evalina said. "I guess we should be going." She shook hands with both of Toby's siblings, and Toby hugged them. "It was nice to meet both of you." They both nodded their assent. Evalina took a deep breath and turned to Regiman. "Bye," she told him quietly.

"May the Force be with you," he said simply. Evalina hugged him.

"Thank you," she told him. "You taught me so much."

"Thank you for being so attentive," Regiman replied. Evalina let go of her mentor, and held onto Toby and Logan's hands.

"Goodbye," she said again. "May the Force be with all of you."

Evalina, Toby and Logan all boarded a small transport ship in the main hanger area of Coruscant. They had picked this ship not only because of its size, but because it was one of the rare transport ships that had an offense system. They didn't know if they would need it, but they felt it would better be safe than sorry. They had settled it earlier; Toby would drive, Logan would co-pilot, and Evalina would meditate on what she was about to do. She didn't complain when they insisted she do this, as she knew her head had to be clear. Evalina sat cross-legged on the floor in the main chamber of the transport. She had her eyes closed and was keeping all her mind straight. She didn't let herself go off on tangents, and she remained focused on what laid ahead of her. Mustafar wasn't as far as Naboo was, so it would take them two hours at the most to arrive. Evalina let the time pass her by, and sat in the same position for an hour of the journey.

Logan flicked a switch and leaned back in his chair. Toby had kept him busy the past sixty minutes, and he was worn out.  
>"You can rest if you want," Toby told him. Logan looked at him.<p>

"Are you sure?" he asked. He hadn't failed to notice how tired Toby looked as well. "Maybe you should rest." Toby was shaking his head before Logan had finished.

"No, no, I'm fine." Logan again studied his acquaintance.

"Do you think we'll do any fighting?" he asked Toby. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Whatever Eva wants us to do, we will. I'm pretty sure she'll want to do this alone, though." Logan nodded and stood.

"Maybe you're right. It wouldn't hurt to have some rest." Toby nodded absently. Logan looked at Toby, the open space around them, and then left the cockpit.

Roy looked at his sister side-long.

"She's coming," Jillian said finally. Roy flinched a little. It wasn't that his sister scared him, it was just that they had sat in silence for the past two hours. It didn't exactly help that Jillian's accent was sharp and almost piecing. Of all the years that Roy had been in the army, and traveling planets, he had never heard anyone like her.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked a little skeptically. "You said that last week, and," he spread his arms. "She hasn't come yet." Jillian glared at him and he shrunk back a little.

"I know this time, for sure. She is too much of a coward to not come when I tell her to." Roy studied one of his siblings.

''It was more of a suggestion," he offered. Jillian was giving him one of her trademark glares, and he decided to change the subject. "In the letter you left her, what did you mean by '_We have the key to all the things you live of off'_?" Jillian actually smiled at him.

"I was talking about you. And me, really. Evie has always had a problem with obsessing over her family. I know that if I threaten my life or yours, she will do whatever we want her to, just so we don't hurt ourselves."

"That's nice," Roy said quietly, and looked away. He spotted someone out of the corner of his eye and smiled. It was her. _Lady Jessa,_ he thought, and sighed to himself. She was so pretty, with her long curly dark red hair, and sea green eyes.

"What are you gawking at?" Jillian demanded. Roy was shaken back to reality.

"Nothing," he stammered. She studied him, but let it go.

"Well," she said as she stood, "I should go. She will be here in about an hour I assume. I must speak with my master. Remember, you will get to meet him. That is what I am going to ask him."

"Bye," Roy said a little glumly. Jillian exited the room, leaving Roy alone to his thoughts.

Jillian walked quickly to her master's chamber. When she opened the door, there he stood, standing over a window.

"It is perfect," he said.

"Hello, my Master," Jillian said and bowed stiffly.

"I was just observing our empire," he said, answering the question she never asked. "It's perfect," he repeated. Jillian knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Master, my brother would like to see you."

"Yes, he would," the sith lord said. "Well, then, send him in."

"Thank you, Master," Jillian said, and then left to find Roy.

Lady Jessa laughed. This boy really was funny! She didn't know who he was, but he was very funny. She was glad there was someone there that wasn't so melancholy. Jessa spotted someone that made her smile disappear. Jillian was making her way towards the two of them.

''Hello, Jessa," Jillian said dismissively.

"Hello, your highness," Jessa greeted. She wanted to roll her eyes. Jillian's megalomaniac attitude was very annoying and it required everyone call her 'your highness', or 'your majesty'. But, Jillian had captured Lady Jessa, and there was no hope of escape, so she complied patiently.

"Hey, sis," Roy said casually. Jessa sighed. This younger boy was a little bit odd.

"My master will see you know," Jillian said, very businesslike.

"Okay," Roy said, sounding a little unenthusiastic.

"Well, come on then," she said as she shooed Roy away.

"Bye, Jessa," Roy smiled to her as he left. Jessa waved a little, and then turned away. She left the sight thinking to herself how much she wished she had asked his name.

Jillian led Roy by the hand again to her master's room. Jillian entered without even a pause.

"Here he is, Master." The sith turned to them and looked Roy up and down.

"Hey,'' Roy said. Jillian glared at him.

"Be more polite," she hissed. "He is first in command here." The other man looked at Jillian. Roy took this moment to study him a little. He was young, and couldn't have been more than thirty-five. He had blue eyes, and brown hair that was barely shorter than Roy's. Jillian shifted from one foot to the other. "Roy, this is my Master, Darth Maven. He sometimes has me call him by his real name, Senn Widen. Master Widen, this is my brother, Roy Skywalker."

"Ah," Senn said. "Another young Skywalker? It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at Roy and he shivered a little. Senn scared the young boy. "So," Senn continued. "How can I help you?"

"I want you to teach him how you taught me," Jillian said. "I want him to become a sith and rule with me when we take over."

"Ah," Senn mused. "Another apprentice. We do need some more firepower." Jillian again shifted.

"But, Master, we have a whole army-"

"Darth Vonlaus," Senn interrupted, and Jillian stopped immediately. Roy was slightly surprised. His sister was usually demanding and powerful, but in her master's presence, she seemed almost human. He also was a little confused as to who this 'Darth Vonlaus' character was. He leaned over to Jillian.

"Who is that?" he asked, guessing that she knew who he was talking about.

"Me," she replied in a whisper, and sounding a little sad. Roy blinked. He had forgotten that when a Jedi crosses over to the dark side they get a different name for their position. He didn't want to know what his would be if he was trained like Jillian.

"Well," Senn said finally, "We will start soon. I sense great power in you, and you already know much. Perhaps we can start tomorrow?" Roy just stood there, not knowing he was addressing him. Jillian nudged him.

"Oh," he said. "Um, yeah."

"Good," Senn nodded approvingly. "Goodbye, than." Jillian nodded and ushered Roy out of the room. As they walked back down the hall they had came from, Roy noticed how upset Jillian looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Jillian shook her head.

"My name," she said. "I don't like it."

"Why? What does it mean?"

"It mean 'hopeless'." Jillian shook her head again. "I think my master has seen something I haven't. I wish he would tell me. All he tells me though is, '_It's just a name_'. I don't believe him."

"I'm sorry," was all Roy could say.

Lady Jessa shifted uncomfortably. He was doing it again. He had been staring at her for the past twenty minutes at least. That little teenage boy from earlier and Jillian had joined her in one the system's rooms. And ever since, the boy had been looking at her. Still. Now, she did think he was cute, but one thing she didn't understand was his hair. It looked like he had washed his hair with a mop, and then left it in his hair. Jillian tapped her fingers on the monitor. Jessa knew she was waiting for something, but what, she didn't know. Suddenly, she saw Jillian tense.

"She's here," she said. Jessa frowned. Who? "Roy, go to your room. Jessa, stay here at the controls. If things start to go wrong, hit this button." She pointed a blue button.

"Okay," Jessa said a little uncertainly.

Senn looked up. A small ship was approaching their system.

"She will deal with it," he told himself aloud. "My time is over."


	13. Chapter 13

Evalina looked up. She was sitting still in the small room of the ship. She heard the landing gear set and she knew they were there. She sighed. She didn't think she would ever be ready for this moment, but if she would, now would be the best time. Her mind was clear, she had great training, and she had friends. She rubbed her forehead and got up.

"Evalina," Logan said as he poked his head around the door. "We're here." Evalina nodded her head.

"I know." She stretched. "Ready?" she asked. Logan shrugged.

"I guess," he replied. Evalina smiled.

"How's Toby?" Logan shrugged again.

"I think he's tired."

"He always is," she said with a frown. They walked out of the room. Toby was standing in front of the open hatch door.

"Hi," he said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Evalina asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Toby asked her.

"I suppose. Logan, just wait here." Toby took her hand and took her back to where she had previously been sitting. He took a deep breath.

"What is it, Toby?" Evalina asked him. He looked at her.

"I've never really fought with Jillian before, and I don't know how difficult it will be. But I want you to know I will be right beside you, no matter what happens." Evalina smiled.

"I know-"

"I don't think I've told you it before," Toby interrupted. Then, he kissed her. They stayed like that for several moments, and neither of them cared. "I love you," he breathed finally. Evalina looked up at him.

"I love you, too. I'm glad you're here with me."

"I am too," Toby said, and hugged her.

"We should go," Evalina said eventually. Toby nodded from over her shoulder. He held her shoulders so he could look at her.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said with a smile.

They rejoined Logan in the front hall.

"Let's go," Evalina said as she walked out the now open door. Logan and Toby followed at her heels. The landing platform was in the middle of nowhere, so Evalina, Toby and Logan went into a door that they hoped led them to Jillian. As soon as they walked down a series of dark halls, they walked into a wide, open room, which had large windows overlooking the lava beneath them.

"I'm glad I got over my fear of heights," Evalina muttered to herself. She wasn't looking at him, but she knew Toby was smiling. Evalina looked around. It was a large room, but neither Jillian nor Roy were there. Evalina sighed in frustration. Jillian was here; she just knew it!

"Here at last," a voice rang out in the empty room. Evalina's lightsaber was in her hand and activated before Jillian finished what she was saying. Toby had his almost as soon, and Logan stood behind them. Jillian was on top of a pillar on the side of the room.

"Finally decided to come out of your hiding, huh Jillian?" Evalina taunted. Jillian sneered at her.

"I suppose you could say that. So," she said spreading her arms. "Are you here to join me, or fight me?" Evalina looked at her lightsaber.

"What do you think?" Jillian made a disappointed face that was almost believable.

"Oh, well. It was nice knowing you." She jumped down at least twenty feet to the floor, and landed without even flinching. Her golden yellow eyes were glinting evilly.

"Logan, go back to the ship," Evalina told him. He looked ready to argue, but she shooed him away. He ran back to the hall they had previously been in. Evalina and Toby exchanged looks, and then in an instant, they rushed at Jillian.

Roy slumped his head into his hands. He had been told by Jillian to go to his room, and that was where he remained. Suddenly, he heard shouting, and then the sound of lightsabers clashing. He frowned and got off his bed. Evalina, Toby and Jillian were fighting on a bridge over fiery lava. Roy started at the sight. He looked frantically around, with no idea what to do. He didn't want his sisters fighting, but he didn't know how to stop them. With a defeated sigh, he sat back down on his bed. He really wished he knew what to do. He got up again and looked out the window. Even though Jillian was against two, she still seemed to be winning. Roy had never really seen her fight before, and he had to admit, she was talented. Toby and Evalina seemed to be in a losing fight.

"We need balance," Roy decided to himself. He got up and opened the door. In front of him stood Lady Jessa. "Jessa," he said, the surprise obvious in his tone. "What are you doing here?" Jessa smiled.

"I thought you might need some guidance." Roy sighed.

"That would be nice," he said.

"Well," Jessa began, "What do you think needs to be done?"

"I think this whole plan of Jillian's needs to stop where it started. And then, I need to bring my family together."

"Where did her plan start?" Roy frowned.

"Darth Maven. He apparently started her with this whole ridiculous idea of taking over the galaxy." Jessa spread her arms.

"Think about balance. Jillian wants to live as well as she can and take over the galaxy for herself. Evalina is trying to save it, not for herself, but everyone else. Think about it and do what you must," she said. Roy nodded slowly.

"I will," he promised. "Thanks Jessa." He hugged her, and she patted his back several times before he let go.

"Good luck," she said softly. And with that, Roy ran off to Senn Widen's bed chambers.

Toby gripped tightly onto his lightsaber, so tightly in fact, that his knuckles were white. He and Jillian were facing off, and Toby was still surprised at how strong and powerful the sixteen year old girl was. They had been fighting for at least an hour. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward with a little more force. Their little exchange gave time for Eva to stand up. Jillian had used the Force to knock her to her feet. Now, she rejoined Toby next to Jillian. Occasionally, Jillian would laugh evilly, and it just irritated the other Jedi. Jillian seemed to be fighting the both of them without any stress. She blocked their attacks easily, and quickly sent back her own. Toby and Eva both brought their lightsabers down at Jillian, but she already had hers in the air to intercept both of them.

"Jillian, Evalina! Stop!" Toby, Eva and Jillian all froze and exchanged confused looks. Then, they looked up to where the voice had come from. Up on the side of the rocky cliff stood Roy, glaring down at the both of them.

"Roy," Jillian shouted, "go back to your room!"

"No," Roy said. "Not until you stop fighting."

"Well that's not going to happen until Evalina either gives in and joins me, or I kill her." Jillian glared accusingly at her sister.

"Well, she can't join you now, unless you are going to teach her." Jillian eyes refocused on Roy. Her expression changed to slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Senn Widen is dead," Roy announced.

"WHAT?" Jillian screamed. "How?"

"I went to talk to him. He told me to kill him saying that his time was up. He said for you to take your choice. Now was the time." Roy shook his head. "I'm sorry, Evalina and Toby, I knew I shouldn't have killed him. It isn't the Jedi way."

"Jedi," Jillian spat out. "You are with me now. You are no Jedi." Roy jumped down from the upper ground and landed next to Eva and Toby.

"Not anymore." His lightsaber was out and activated. "I had some help and I switched sides." Jillian glared at him.

"It was that stupid Lady Jessa, wasn't it? Next time I see her, she is so dead."

''It doesn't matter," Roy said dismissively. "So stop talking and let's fight." 

They had been fighting for about three hours when Evalina started to tire. Having Roy join them gave her extra encouragement, but it didn't last long. She was glad they had him next to them because he was extremely powerful. Dana hadn't been kidding when she said that he was more than capable of taking care of himself. But Jillian continued to press on, and Evalina knew the others were tiring as well. Without Evalina's knowing of it though, Jillian was worn out. She had been trained well, which was obvious since she was still alive after two hours of fight against three people, and then another hour before with two. She began to question how much longer she could keep it up. She searched in her head for an answer, and instead came an idea of how to finish them. Jillian recalled how earlier she had left Jessa in the control room ready to hit the button. Now she would use it. Abruptly, Jillian turned and ran. Evalina, Toby and Roy were confused, but followed her anyways. Soon they approached a metal bridge over lava.

"NOW!" Jillian shouted to an unseen person.

Jessa looked up. She had heard something, she was sure of it. Jessa frowned. When she looked down at the lava beneath her, she saw Jillian motioning in her direction. Jessa sighed. That meant she had to go through with Jillian's facetious plan. Jessa sighed again. As much as she didn't want to do it, she was afraid she must.

Evalina looked up in horror as she heard the creaking of metal. The bridge beneath their feet was beginning to fall. Then it gained speed and freefell toward the lava. Jillian, Evalina, Toby and Roy were forced to jump to the next metal bridge; several meters away. They all had to use the Force to push them forward. Fortunately, they all made it to the bridge. Unfortunately, Jillian was the only one that landed on her feet. Evalina, Toby and Roy rolled on their sides in pain. Toby and Roy had got the worst of it, Roy hitting his side on the metal with a loud thud that would defiantly leave bruising, and then Toby falling on his left shoulder, hitting it with a loud crack. Evalina flinched at the sound. Thankfully, she had landed a little softer since she weighed slightly less than the other two. Evalina surveyed the situation from where she stayed on her side. Jillian was walking toward her, lightsaber in hand, and a evil look on her face. Evalina tried quickly to rise, but it took her longer than she had anticipated. She stood, but by the time she did, Jillian was already on her. Evalina tried her best to keep level with her sister, but the effort seemed useless. Evalina knew she had only one chance, and it was a lesson that had stuck out to her. Regiman's voice rang in her mind. She remembered something he had told her, and knew it would work.

It only took a few minutes till Evalina's chance arose. Jillian struck at her and Evalina side-stepped. As Jillian stumbled clumsily past her, Evalina grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards herself. Jillian attempted to grab Evalina with her other hand, much as Regiman had told Evalina to anticipate. Evalina knocked her hand away with her lightsaber hand, and then brought down her lightsaber down in a fatal stroke across Jillian's pale neck.

It had gone so fast Jillian hadn't known what happened. When Evalina struck down at her, she had tried to duck, but it did little good. Jillian slumped to the floor, almost completely life-less. Evalina turned off her lightsaber and fell too to the floor. She was sobbing to herself. Roy had passed out from the pain of his wounds, and Toby wasn't far from it. Evalina sat alone on the hot metal, and continued to cry. She hadn't wanted to kill Jillian, but she had done the fatal move so quickly, it seemed natural. The fact scared Evalina a little. After Evalina gathered her thoughts, she then remembered she was still in Mustafar and had to go home. She stood and looked over the unmoving body of Jillian.

"You should have joined us Jillian," she cried, her voice shrill. "This didn't have to happen." Evalina thought about taking Jillian's lightsaber, but decided against it. It would be no good to her now. Evalina's eyes narrowed as she saw movement out of the smoke rising from the left side of her. She saw a person emerge, and was instantly on guard. But as the person approached, she realized the figure was familiar. Lady Jessa of Naboo approached Evalina and kneeled next to Jillian. She felt her neck.

"She has no pulse," she said conversationally.

"I guessed as much," Evalina said, in not little annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Jessa said belatedly. "I know she was difficult to deal with, but you did the right thing. She was only a danger to the whole galaxy." Evalina hoped she was right. But she did register the fact that it wasn't the Jedi way to just kill people. Jedi were peace-makers, not assassins.

"I hope so," she said in a small voice.

"Need some help?" Jessa asked, motioning to the boys. Evalina nodded.

"Yes, please." So Jessa helped Evalina lug the boys back to the ship. Evalina invited her to come to Coruscant for awhile till they could figure things out. Jessa gladly agreed, and Evalina was glad for the company. After she led Jessa to their ship, she set the ship on auto-pilot to Coruscant, and then set back in her chair. She laid back with a deep sigh. Jessa studied her with interest. Even though she had dueled for at least three hours, Jessa got the feeling she had been battered the least. She had a dozen or more cuts on her right arm, and a large one on her left cheek. It stretched the corner of her mouth to the tip of her ear. Jessa had seen that mark before. She then realized that Jillian had tried to use her mark on Evalina. She had obviously been interrupted, since it was only on one cheek. Evalina's clothes were tattered and ripped in several places, and her face was dirty and sweaty, but other than that, she was fine.

"Are you okay?" Jessa asked quietly. Evalina felt like snapping at her that no, she wasn't but she soon realized she was letting her anger get the best of her. Jessa was just trying to be helpful. Evalina nodded eventually.

"Yeah,'' she said slowly.

"I'm sorry," Jessa said again.

"I know," Evalina said. "Thanks." Jessa sensed the annoyance in her voice.

"Maybe you should rest. I'll make sure everything stays fine here." Evalina regarded the lady.

"Okay," she said, uncertainly.

"Really," Jessa pressed. "Go."

"Okay," Evalina repeated, and then retreated to the back rooms of the transport.

She woke several hours later to the sound of the landing gears setting down. She realized with a start she hadn't been dreaming, and that Jillian really was dead. Evalina sighed. She was now back in Coruscant where she belonged. She swung her legs off the side of the bed, and stood. She stumbled a little, but caught herself. She knew Jessa would need help getting the boys off the ship. Evalina wondered into the cockpit when she did not find the boys in their rooms. There, she found Jessa, Roy, Logan and Toby. Toby had a wrap around his left arm, and Roy one around his whole chest.

"You're alive," Toby said with a smile.

"I am," Evalina agreed and kissed him quickly. She turned to Logan. "I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you before-" she started but he put a hand up.

"They all filled me in," he said. He then frowned. "I'm sorry.''

"Me too," Evalina said. "We should go. Vinco and Regiman will be waiting for us." Everyone agreed, and they all set out of the transport.

It turned out they had been right. All the Jedi council were standing in front of the Jedi Temple when they left the vehicle. Regiman and Vinco rushed forward to help Evalina with Roy. Toby could walk now; he had just broke his arm. But Roy's side was bruised badly, and he had maybe broken a rib. Nobody even asked what had happened until they got inside. In fact, they didn't even give straight answers. The council wanted to call a meeting just for that purpose. Evalina, Toby, Roy, Jessa, Logan, Vinco, and Regiman all went into the round Jedi council room. As Evalina entered the room, she noticed her father was sitting on the floor in the room. He saw her, and nodded. Evalina did the same. In his mind, Cade was happy to see Evalina, but he did not see Jillian, and the result was made obvious. Evalina saw Roy smile at Sopor Pacem, with a return smile. She knew that Roy deeply appreciated the older Jedi. Evalina and the others made their way to the middle of the room and stood. Vinco and Regiman took their seats on the council chairs. Toby, Evalina, Roy, Jessa and Logan stood in the presence of the many Jedi.

"Hello," Omnium said. All the teens dipped their heads as a sign of respect. "And happy birthday, young Noctis. I realize that last week was your birthday." Evalina glanced at her boyfriend. She had forgotten in all the drama. Toby nodded a Omnium. "Yes, well, we sense your mission was successful, young Skywalker." Evalina stood for a moment, and realized she was being talked to.

"Oh, yes," she said eventually.

"If you don't mind, would you explain the events in detail?" Evalina nodded slowly. She explained things exactly how things happened, sometimes with Roy, Logan or Toby inserting some details she missed. Roy, Jessa and Logan explained what had happened when she and Toby were fighting Jillian by themselves. When she got to the point of her and Jillian alone, she choked up a little. Jessa finished for her. When she finished, Evalina nodded at her as a sign of thanks. Jessa smiled sadly at her.

"Well," Omnium said finally, "It seems that all of you have shown great signs of courage and loyalty to the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. We all thank you for this." The teens all nodded again. Evalina noticed her dad was watching Omnium intently. Omnium seemed to notice. He faced Evalina with a smile. "Which reminds me; Naboo is ready for their Lady Jessa and Queen to return. Evalina, your coronation is tomorrow." Evalina sighed, and nodded once. "We will send you off if that is all-" but Roy interrupted him.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Omnium looked at him, as if he just realized Roy was still there.

"Yes, boy?"

"Um, we missed one detail."

"Well, go on then," Omnium said importantly.

"Um, yes sir," Roy continued. "Jillian's master." The Jedi council stopped whispering, and sat completely still. "I arrived to talk to him about stopping Jillian. He just looked at me and told me Jillian's choice was her's and that his time was over. He told me-" he faltered a little, but Omnium pressed him on. "He told me to kill him." The council gasped a little. "I know," Roy said, "I shouldn't have, but it was him that started all this mess, and I was just angry." He looked down. "I'm sorry," he said. All the Jedi council were exchanging looks and whispering to each other.

"What does this mean?" they were saying, but Omnium silenced them.

"We understand," he said. "Sometimes, evil Jedi can be convincing and deceitful. Don't let your mind wonder on this too much. We will discuss this later." Roy nodded and turned to leave with the others.

Evalina sat down in the seat of yet another transport. She and the others were on their way to Naboo, where Evalina was to be made queen. She was happy that all her friends were with her this time, and would be at her side. Even Cade, her father, was there. Evalina wanted to go a day earlier, because she felt she wanted to be more prepared. Nobody disagreed. They arrived in Naboo only about four hours later. Evalina left the transport and went straight to Ms. Cassette's cafe. She knew she would be waiting for her. Of course, she was right. Ms. Cassette met Logan and Evalina with a hug. She hugged Jessa too, because she knew her. Somehow, Jessa had met Ms. Cassette before. Evalina wasn't totally surprised though. As a Lady, she might find it a good idea to connect with the people of Naboo. She sat everyone down at a table.

"So," she said excitedly. "My girl is going to be queen." Evalina could feel everyone's eyes on her. She nodded at Ms. Cassette.

"Yes," she replied. "Apparently, the coronation is tomorrow." Ms. Cassette patted her hand affectionately.

"I always knew there was something special about you. I always knew you would be someone special." Evalina smiled. Ms. Cassette always knew how to make her feel more confident. Ms. Cassette looked around the people in her presence.

"So," she said. "Who are all of these people?" Evalina laughed at herself.

"How rude," she said. "I forgot to introduce them all!" She pointed at them all as she went on, "This is Toby, Vinco, he was Toby's teacher, and I bet you remember them, Regiman, he was my teacher, of course you know Logan, Lady Jessa, my brother Roy, and this is my father Cade."

"Ah," Ms. Cassette said. "So you found him." Evalina nodded. She felt the tension in her adoptive mother.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Cade said. "I apologize for my lack of parental care." Evalina smiled. For some reason, she found the situation of her father apologizing funny. She was glad he was sorry, but partly, she thought it was funny because of Ms. Cassette's concern.

"Anyways," Logan started, obviously eager to change the subject. He and Evalina both knew well about how his mother could be.

"Yes, anyways," Ms. Cassette picked up, "I suppose we should get all your things from my house-"

"Pardon me," Jessa interrupted, "but she doesn't need anything. The Royal House of Naboo will take care of it."

"Oh," Ms. Cassette said.

"In fact," Jessa continued, "we should probably go now."

"Yes, yes," Ms. Cassette said getting up. "You should go. I'll see you tomorrow." Evalina smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks for everything, Ms. Cassette." Ms. Cassette looked at her meaningfully. Evalina smiled some more. "Mom," she said. Ms. Cassette smiled and put her hand through Evalina's wavy hair.

"Good luck, my dear," she said.

Evalina and the others left the cafe and made their way to the palace.

"Ah," Jessa said. "It's good to finally be home. Jillian kept me up for a long time." Roy looked at her.

"Why did she kidnap you anyways?" Jessa shrugged.

"I wish I knew. Maybe she wanted Naboo on her side."

"By kidnapping their Lady?" Toby said sarcastically. Jessa shrugged helplessly.

"Did she say anything to you, Evalina?" she asked. Evalina frowned and shook her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She probably thought that by kidnapping you and not giving you back until they supported her would work." She shook her head again. "Jillian really didn't think clearly."

"Here we are," Logan said. He knew that Jillian was still touchy for Evalina, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable talking about it.

"Yeah," Toby agreed, getting the same message. Evalina looked up. The palace was huge. She could see it from downtown Theed, but she had never seen it close up. The roof was a blue green color, like the houses in Theed, and the walls were silver. There were several different wings and towers. Evalina wondered how long it would take her to get used to the place. She wondered if she should knock. Cade walked right in. She shrugged and followed them in. She figured if her mother had been the queen, Cade would know this place well. As they walked down the marble halls of the palace, every person that walked past them put a hand up in greeting or bowed slightly. Evalina nodded at them all. Toby leaned down next to her.

"You'll make a good queen," he told her. Evalina smiled up at him and held his hand.

"Happy birthday, by the way," she said. "seventeen, right?" Toby nodded. Evalina chuckled. "You're old." Toby raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to be seventeen soon."

"I'm old too," Evalina laughed. More people passed by them with the same result of greetings. They walked the remainder of the way to the main office in silence.

When they finally made their way to the anteroom they were directed to, a man and woman were sitting near the minister they were set to meet. They jumped from their seats when the teens and two adults walked into the room.

"Jessa!" they both cried.

"Mom, Dad!" Jessa ran towards them with open arms. As she hugged them both, Evalina could see their obvious resemblance. The two adults were about thirty-five, and Jessa's father had dark brown hair and green eyes, and her mother had fiery red hair and sea blue eyes.

"We're so glad you're back," Jessa's mother gushed. Jessa grinned at both her parents.

"Me too," she said. She looked at the group of people behind her. "Mom, Dad, these are my friends. This is Evalina, guys." Evalina dipped her head through respect. As Jessa's parents, they had to be high in rank.

"Um, hello..." Evalina started as she raced through her mind, trying to remember their names from a class she had possibly taken. Her face brightened as she remembered. "Mr. and Mrs. Lacross." They both smiled and bowed deeply.

"Please call me Kay," the woman said.

"And me Marklee," the man said. Evalina nodded again and smiled.

"Well," said the Minister. "I finally get to meet you."

"Hello Minister Asteran. I hope you are well." Evalina had been told this man was straightening things out for her. He nodded.

"Quite, your majesty. Thank you for asking." He smiled. "Are you ready to begin?" Evalina nodded slowly.

"As I'll ever be," she said with confidence. Asteran winked at her.

"That's the spirit." He led Evalina to a room behind the one they had currently been in. It was a large bedroom, larger than she had ever seen. It had a large purple covered bed in the center of the room, a chestnut colored side table near it, and a frilly looking lamp on top. To the left, a large window opened to the outside of the palace, with a balcony looking over the city of Theed. "This will be your room when you are queen. You can stay here tonight as well. The coronation will be tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp. You'll want to go to the dresser early to get ready." Evalina nodded in agreement.

"Of course," she said.

"La'Rau is coming by to give you a tour of everything in a few moments."

"La'Rau?" Evalina questioned. "I thought she worked at the library." Asteran shrugged.

"Occasionally. She works in every possible area available in the palace. She is very useful." Evalina studied him.

"You talk like you know her well," she said. Asteran smiled.

"She is my wife," he acknowledged. Evalina smiled widely at her fellow worker.

"Well, good for you! I'm glad. She seemed like a wonderful lady."

"She is," he agreed. La'Rau walked into the room. Her face brightened when she saw Evalina had already arrived.

"Hello, young one! I'm glad you have arrived!" Evalina smiled.

"Well, I suppose I will leave it to you two now," Asteran said and exited the room. Evalina walked forward and held La'Rau by the shoulders.

"Why did you do this?" she asked. La'Rau looked sadly on her.

"I'm sorry dear, but I just knew you would be perfect."

"Don't be sorry, La'Rau. Thank you." La'Rau smiled at her.

"Any time..." she paused. "Your highness."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ouch!" Evalina cried out in pain as the hairdresser pulled back on her wavy blonde hair.

"Sorry, highness," Sara the hairdresser said. Evalina was surprised at how young the girl was. She couldn't have been any older than herself. "There," Sara said. She turned Evalina around so she could see herself in the mirror. Evalina was already wearing her white and black make-up, and single red line on her lips and only her thumbs were painted white. Her hair was pulled into a strange bun and other curls on her head. Evalina was wearing a long trailing white gown that reminded her off a wedding dress. "All finished. Just in time too. The coronation will start soon." Evalina got up from her chair and raced out the door. She almost ran into Asteran.

"Well, hello. We were just looking for you. We are ready to start." Evalina nodded.

"Okay," she said breathlessly. Asteran took her arm and led her to the main room. A large wooden door was the only thing that kept Evalina and the huge crowd awaiting her apart. Evalina was just about to push open the door when she heard a familiar voice call,

"Wait." Evalina started at the sound of her father's voice.

"Dad?" she said as she turned. Cade smiled at her.

"Hello, Evie." Evalina had a surge of affection for her dad. She could tell he was trying his best to seem like a normal dad. He approached Evalina and took her by the hand. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Evalina asked softly.

"Everything," Cade said. "I just abandoned you and your sister, and look where it got me. I'm sorry I never told you about your mother, either." Evalina took a short moment to study her father.

"It's okay," she said finally. "You're here now and that's all that matters." Cade smiled at his daughter, and Evalina knew tears weren't far.

"You are so much like your mother." Evalina frowned.

"Tell me about her, dad. Where is she now?" Cade sighed.

"I'm afraid she died over three years ago." Evalina looked down.

"Oh," she said.

"Majesty," Asteran said, "we must go. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Go ahead. I'll be right out." Asteran nodded, and left the room.

"Well, all I wanted to say was that I'm proud of you. And I love you." Evalina's own eyes watered.

"I love you too, dad." Cade left the room with a smile.

Evalina walked down the long aisle, and up to the podium where her friends and family were. Minister Asteran stood up there as well, with the royal crown.

"Evalina Skywalker," he announced. "Do you so solemnly swear to watch over the people and care for them, even in hard times?" Evalina nodded.

"Yes," she said.

"Will you do what is best for them until your two terms are up?"

"Yes," Evalina repeated.

"Then, with the power bestowed on me, I crown you Queen Evalina of Naboo." Evalina knelt next to him, and he placed the strangely shaped crown on her head. When she stood, the crowds went wild. They clapped and cheered for what seemed like hours. Evalina made her way back down the aisle.

Evalina burst open the large wooden doors. Her family and friends rushed forward. They had already beat her out.

"Congrats Evie," they all seemed to be saying. Evalina's head was still spinning in all the excitement. The last thing she remembered before going to her room was Toby kissing her and telling her he loved her.

Roy sat down cross-legged on the floor of the Jedi council room. Regiman Utvox and Duxis Omnium were the only ones present.

"Tell us, young one. What exactly happened, a few weeks back?" Regiman asked. Roy took a deep breath.

"When I went in to confront him, he was talking to himself. He kept muttering stuff like, 'her choice', or 'not my time'. It sort of scared me. Then he turned and told me to kill him."

"What was his name, Roy?" Omnium now asked.

"Senn Widen," Roy replied. Regiman and Omnium both started a little.

"Senn Widen," Regiman echoed. Roy studied them both.

"Yes," he said. "Is that important?"

"He used to be one of us," Omnium mused. "He was always talking nonsense about the future and things he foresaw." He faced Regiman. "Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all."

"Maybe not," Regiman agreed. "He always was talking about more Skywalkers to come, and always said he was going to be a part of it." He faced Roy again. "He said he would bring them together, by bringing them apart." Roy frowned.

"That's exactly what he told me!" Omnium shook his head absently.

"Perhaps we should let his old plans play out then. Just be patient, my friends. We shall see."

Evalina sighed. She ran her fingers along the side of the balcony's concrete wall.

"How's life for you?" she heard a voice say. She knew who it was; so she didn't turn. She smiled to herself.

"Pretty good. You, Toby?" He walked up next to her.

"Fine." He kissed the top of her head. "I miss you," he said.

"I missed you too." They sat there for several moments, until Toby asked,

"What was troubling you? I sense you are confused." Evalina shrugged half-heartedly.

"I keep getting strange sensations," she admitted. "Particularly of Jillian."

"Don't worry about her," Toby said quietly, and Evalina got the feeling he was trying to use a mind trick on her. "Jillian is dead now, and whatever rebellion she was arousing will be lost without her." Evalina took his hand.

"I hope you're right," she said softly. They both stared out into the setting sun with Evalina thinking how wrong Toby was.

**So, this is the last chapter. Hope you guys like my story! BTW, there is an epilogue, and I will post it next week. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jillian's eyes shot open. She quickly scanned the perimeter of the area. She was alone; and on the ground. She sat up. She instantly felt a searing pain on her throat. She tried to call out, and but no sound came. She tried again to no avail. With a moment of terror, she realized what had happened. She had been fighting Evalina, and Jillian had lost. Now she was alone, on the metal ground of Mustafar. Jillian used the Force to pull her lightsaber towards her. She activated it, and stood. _I'll get my revenge,_ she swore to herself, _even if it takes the rest of my life to do it._

**So this was a really short epilogue, and it have posted before I said I would..But I hope that doesn't bother you too much. ;) **

**BIG NEWS! There is going to be at least three different series with these characters, and this has been the first one. The second one is called Dark Reminisces, and I have started on it already. I think I will wait awhile before I post any of it however, so I can catch up. I took a very long break from it, and I need to write more before I can post on a weekly basis. Thanks for your reviews guys, and this is Destiny signing out. Until next time! -Peace- **


End file.
